


A Soulless Demeanor

by Femphoenix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark, F/F, Loss of Innocence, The Enchanted Forest, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femphoenix/pseuds/Femphoenix
Summary: It's been nearly two decades since blood had been shed between the two kingdoms, yet that doesn't mean that the fire was extinguished. Little does Emma know that one spark could set ablaze everything, but how could she know when her world has been shrouded by lies? The Dark Palace has called to her and she must go. Will the Evil Queen make her stay? AU (fairytale land) Swan Queen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally on fanfiction. It takes place in the Enchanted Forest in which the Evil Queen never cast the curse that sent everyone to Storybrooke. The beginning starts with flashforward of a scene that will take place later on in the story when Emma is 18 and then it jumps back a couple years. Emma is about 8 years old in the flashback while she is 18 when she sets off on her little adventure.

“Are you aware, princess, of the things that happen to people who cross me?” the Queen said bitterly as she circled around her enemy’s daughter. She had always wanted to get back at Snow White for ruining her life, but never expected for their cherished prize to come walking into her own castle.

Bright green eyes followed the Queen whose dark hair was pulled up in the front, but cascaded down her back. She seemed entranced by the shadowy, caramel eyes that were locked with hers. The dark energy that the Queen gave off reverberated through the air and wrapped around the young blonde to the point where she wanted to shrink back, yet couldn’t find herself able to move.

Had the Queen cast a spell on her? Or was her own selfish body, as well as mind, betraying her? Mother and father had both warned her countless times about the Evil Queen. She was nothing but a soulless ruler who cared not an ounce for the people who she reigned over. She thrived on their pain and suffering as she waltz around in her huge castle.

Wasn’t she lonely?

That was a question Emma had seemed to be hooked on since the day she came to realization that the Queen was shunned by all. What ever could she have done to become so hated? She had once tried asking her parents this and was granted only one response, along with a mortified look.

“Emma, the Queen knows nothing of love. Her heart has been sucked dry by the darkness she has given in to.”

So that was it? It was all to blame on the Dark Arts? She had studied up on the craft in secrecy within the royal library, but she still felt that there was more to the story than she was being told.

            Why was she here? Was it just to find out the secrets that the Evil Queen was hiding? All to understand why the Charming’s and the rest of the kingdom loathed even the utterance of her name?

            A slender, manicured finger slid underneath the younger woman’s chin as if she were studying her.

            “Why are you here, dear? You seem very reluctant to obey my command of keeping away.”

The Queen paced around her chambers, a dark velvet dress clinging tightly to her skin as the front dipped sinfully low at her chest. Her eyes were ablaze with great irritation at the arrival of her impish friend, his high-pitched voice setting off bells inside of her already pounding head.

“You are aware that they have a child, yes?” the crocodile faced man asked.

“So I’ve heard.”

“I highly doubt, dearie, that you would be one to end such an innocent life – as dreadfully barren as your heart is – I know you all too well. How old is she now? Eight years of youth?”

She let out a long, irritated sigh accompanied by the roll of her brown eyes. He was right on some level. She may have hated Snow White with every last ounce that remained of her soul, but she couldn’t take the life of an innocent child away. It had been eight years since the child was born. The only reason, she told herself, that she didn’t go after the child when it was born was because Rumpelstiltskin warned her that such actions would have dire consequences.

Rumpelstiltskin loved to barge into her Castle whenever he felt like it, without warning. It was as if he had a signal that alerted him when the Queen was most annoyed, for he always seemed to show up at the worst moments. Having just gotten back from the throne room to hear the many complaints of farmers, marketers, etc, she wasn’t exactly in the mood for discussing such matters.

He claimed to have only popped in to say hello and check up on her, but she knew far better than that. In a matter of seconds they were discussing the topic of the curse Regina had wanted to cast many years ago, but had hit a wall when the imp advised her that it wasn’t wise.

“Still pondering over how to get back at your dear Snow White?” he asked with a weird laugh that only he could do.

He wore a mischievous grin that only urged the Queen to send him flying into the nearest wall. Unfortunately though he was the one who had taught her everything she knew and therefore would be pointless in attempting.

Ruling over an entire kingdom had taken its toll on Regina’s happiness which therefore affected its entire inhabitants. After the war between her and Snow finally ended, each choosing to split the land since it was an entirely vast amount, the economy took a downfall. Consequentially she had to hear complaints everyday for two hours about them needing water for vegetation – something she could not control in the first place – and other endless pleads to allow them more pay.

The Evil Queen didn’t care though.

Just because an agreement was struck that let her have her own kingdom did not mean she was happy. She still wished Snow White and her dreadful husband dead. The only reason the war ended was because she was growing tired of the pursuit. She would find a way to make their lives miserable somehow.

No words needed to be said as she glared at the imp leaning against the wall. He twirled his finger and with another ridiculous chuckle he spoke again.

“You know, dearie, fate has its way of granting those who deserve such a thing their deepest desires.”

“Is that so?” the brunette chuckled darkly, “then what has fate given you?”

“Why power of course.”

It was an unspoken mention that no matter how powerful Regina wanted to become the Dark One would always reign over her in a sense. It was a fact she tried not to think about too often. At least she had him on her side.

“Please tell me then, Rumpel, what my grand prize is.”

“Oh no. That is for you to find out, dearie. However I can tell you that your future has much to teach you. Perhaps peace may even be in the stars.”

“You’ve been telling me this for years now, yet fail to take the hint that what I want has nothing to do with peace. Nothing they can give to me can ever make up for what Snow did.”

“Except for death.”

“Yes, except for death,” her voice was soft just for an instant. Sliding a hand onto her hip, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and dropped her tone back down, “Now, my dear Rumpel, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Not at all, dearie. As I said before I was simply stopping by to say hello. I am a lonely man you know.”

And with those last words and a snicker he twirled his hands and up he went in a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina finally alone within her bedchambers.

Walking over beside her bed, she sat down in front of her giant looking glass. Her skin was of pure perfection, flawless in everyway save for the nick on the top of her lip. It was a remembrance of just one of the few reasons she was where she was now. Reaching up, she plucked the pins from her hair and let it flow down.

Just as she was beginning to brush through her dark tresses, the mirror began to swirl blue and suddenly a face of a man appeared. He wasn’t just a man in the mirror. He was the man who fell in love with her under the apple tree and consequentially fell trap to her devious plan to kill the former king. Now, he forever served her as the Queen’s Counselor.

“Haven’t I told you only to come when called?” she demanded, setting down the brush.

“I apologize, your Majesty.”

“What do you want?”

His face contorted as if pondering whether he should say his next words.

“Why is peace with the Kingdom of Lucia so bad?”

The brunette’s eyes flashed with venom and if she could she would blast his ass off the face of Obscuria. Sadly, however, he would only move to another mirror after this one would be shattered. Lucia was the kingdom Snow resided in while her own was Obscuria.

“Have you lost your mind? Why in the gods names would I declare peace with them?”

“Aren’t you aware of the prophecy?”

She sat back in her chair and looked off into nothing. The magic mirror silenced and waited for its queen. Many had disregarded the prophecy as a mere tale.

All of these years and all that the inhabitants were left with were famine and ruin. It didn’t help that Regina gave no thought to the land upon which their food came from. As long as she suffered they would suffer too.

There wasn’t much to say. The Queen had heard it all before and now it grew old. Such thoughts about the Savior along with making peace made her mind grow unsteady. She rose from her seat.

“I’m going out for a ride. Tell anyone who tries to contact me that I am in my bedchambers and shall not be disturbed.”

The man in the mirror nodded and spoke before he disappeared, “As you wish, you majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Little Emma sat in her room staring up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. Johanna hadn’t let her go outside today, for she had an inkling that her parents had plans today. She had picked up a book from the Royal Library, but grew bored of it fast, her mind shot to Hell.

Her ears caught sound of soft foot steps coming towards her room – meanwhile she quickly hid the book, that was lying beside her, under the pillow – and just as she suspected, her mother was opening the door a few seconds later. The older woman smiled kindly at her darling.

“Sweetheart,” Snow spoke softly, that smile plastered across her face as if it had been glued, “go throw on some suitable clothing.”

The blonde sat up in her bed and rose her eyebrow, curious as to what suitable meant.

           “Why, momma?”

           “We’re going for a ride with your father.”

        In that instant Emma shot out of her bed and began searching her drawers for something to wear. She was finally being taught how to ride! Maybe she was wrong about her parents. They just needed her to be a little older and then they would stop being so protective. The age of eight seemed like a good point…right?

           Snow shook her had as the blonde kid through clothes left and right from her wardrobe. In a few strides, she was there by Emma giving her a frown as the latter held up a pair of leather riding pants and a white blouse. The frown grew even larger as she watched her mother reach inside and pull out a sundress. It wasn’t anything spectacular, like the ones she was forced to wear during royal events, but it was a dress nonetheless.

           “Mom!” she whined and crossed her arms in protest.

           “Now, Emma, we’re going out into town and that means you still have to look appropriate.”

           “But I thought you said we were going riding?”

           “Of course we are,” she ran a hand through golden locks, “your father is running some errands and asked if we wanted to tag along in the carriage.”

           Emma should have known. It really had been too good to be true. Her parents were never going to change. She would grow up to be a princess that only knew how to sit like a lady and keep quiet when all she wanted to do was climb trees, sword fight, and ride. Those were the things she did behind her parent’s back when Johanna, their servant, let her. That was the only person Emma could stand here.

 

* * *

 

    Young, bright eyes watched the world around her as they rode in the gilded carriage, her mother by her side while her father sat across discussing something beyond her comprehension. It had to do with “politics” from the sound of it, but that meant nothing to her. The adult world was a mystery and evermore so as her parents sheltered her away from every dark corner and shadow.

    The only thing she knew of darkness was when the moon filled the sky along with fables that her mother would read her. She knew of an Evil Queen, wretched and filled with a heart so black that if anyone would even dare touch it, their soul would corrupt in a blink of an eye.

    This, of course, was only a mere fable to the young blonde, for how could someone’s heart be so cold? And if it _were_ true, how did it get that way? Every time she would attempt to ask her mother the origins of the wickedness, she would only get a reply that she was born that way. Was that possible? Could someone be born with such a wickedly cold soul that would cause them to want to kill thousands? It didn’t make sense to her.

    Even being a small child, Emma had picked up an acute sense that allowed her to tell when people were lying. Regardless of who it was, she would always catch that little twitch in the face, a certain eye glance, or perhaps even no movement at all. Either way, she knew far too well that as good as the Kingdom of Lucia was, they lived in a world of deceit.

    One would call her foolish to question the life she had, for there was little death, food was in abundance, and her home was one of great expanse to do as she pleased. However, as great as her life seemed to be for an outsider, she was in shackles by the blinding light of her parents.

    It wouldn’t be until her later years that she would question her parents upfront, but nevertheless, it was bound to happen at some point. Her parents would lose the very thing they clung to all because of their inability to tell the complete truth.

    That was what Emma hated the most. Liars.

    As she stared out the window watching the moving foliage, her eyes fell upon a sudden dark movement. Just as quickly, the carriage in which they rode began to come to a halt. Her father’s attention was instantly brought into the present as his hand found refuge on the hilt of his sword.

            “My Lord,” the driver said, “this seems to concern you.”

            He gave his daughter and wife a reassuring smile before stepping out of the carriage and turning his gaze to the oncoming rider. A dark haired woman wearing an expensive crimson shirt and black trousers came into view. Her chin was held high as she held onto the reigns, slowing down her horse with an expression of surprise.

            “Regina,” Charming called out none too friendly in which the brunette raised an eyebrow.

            “Oh, Charming. What a lovely surprise,” she purred with a grin.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I couldn’t stop by to say hello?”

            From the inside of the carriage, the two could hear the conversation muffled. Regardless, Snow knew exactly who that voice belonged to and her heartbeat spiked. She turned towards her daughter, demanding that she stay put.

            “Have you forgotten our deal?” the raven haired woman said as she shut the door to the carriage, keeping her daughter safe from this wicked woman.

            “One that I have kept,” the dark queen replied, “None of my men have trespassed on your land to my knowledge.”

            “Then why are _you_ here?” the blonde demanded.

            Throwing back her head, the Evil Queen laughed in a burlesque manner.

            “I do apologize. I must have simply lost track of where I was. My troublesome kingdom always tends to give me a headache as you should be familiar with.”

            Meanwhile, no one was aware that the blonde child was peeking out the door despite of what her mother had said. No one except for Regina that is. Brown eyes wandered over to bright green filled with so much innocence that it made her black heart cringe.

            “So this is your precious darling?” Regina hummed with a widening grin; Emma proceeded to step out of the carriage as her parents turned around wide-eyed.

            Green eyes never left the queen’s. Pulling on the reigns, the brunette began to walk the horse to meet the girl, but a sudden gleaming sword was stopping her.

            “Emma,” her father said, “get back in the carriage.”

            “But daddy—”

            “ _Now_.”

            He didn’t like being harsh with her, but it was for her own protection.

            “Oh but dear, little Emma only wants to say hello,” Regina teased with a wide grin that only grew when the child looked up at her again.

            “You shall get no where near her,” Snow snarled before walking towards her daughter and ordering her back into the carriage.

            Regina pouted and watched with interest as Emma looked back at her once more before disappearing inside.

            Another set of minutes passed of arguing before Charming came back into the carriage with a look of irritation.

            “I don’t understand that woman,” he sighed, bring a hand to his head.

            Snow reached out and took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

            “All that matters is that she didn’t cause Emma harm.”

            Green eyes flicked back and forth watching her parents as her mind wandered off. The image of the brunette with long hair and dark smoky eyes filled her brain and the harder she tried to shake it away, she became even more deeply entranced.

            “That lady was really pretty,” she whispered causing her parents to abruptly cease their words.

            They looked at their daughter as if she had just uttered the words of a demon.

“Never speak of her again,” her mother scolded with eyes that were darker than usual, “There is no beauty in a woman as foul as her.”

The blonde’s brows furrowed with confusion. But that woman _was_ pretty. How could such beauty be laced with darkness?


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do you always do this to me?” the blonde fumed with her hands raised up at her mother.

“You’re a princess, Emma. Just because you’re eighteen now doesn’t mean you’re free to run around with the soldiers. It’s very dangerous.”

Groaning in frustration, Emma fell backwards onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. One of the soldiers had ratted her out about hanging with them in the barracks when she had strictly been told that area was off limits. A princess wasn’t supposed to be throwing back flagons of ale while laughing maniacally at fowl jokes, yet there she had been for the past several days after dark.

Her first thought of betrayal had been towards Johanna, but when she asked the maid she denied it with every ounce of her heart. It didn’t take much time to she piece together the degrading looks of one of the soldiers who always claimed she had no place there regardless of how much the others enjoyed the company of a beautiful girl.

“I wasn’t doing anything, mom. We were just—”

“Having a few drinks. Yes, I know sweetheart.” Hearing a sigh fall from the older woman’s lips, she felt the bed dip beside her before soothing hands were running through her pale locks. “I understand your aggravation. I’m just trying to make you understand that what we’re doing is for your best.”

“How can I understand when you won’t try and understand _me_?” the blonde pushed herself up onto her elbows, “You’ve done nothing but entrap me in gowns that I can hardly move around in, force me to dance at balls that I despise with princes I don’t even know. You don’t know me! _This_ ,” she held her arms out to the room, “isn’t me.”

“This is just a phase, darling. It will all pass away with time and you’ll truly understand why your father and I are doing this. One day when we’re long gone you’ll be the one to rule Lucia.”

Her room was spinning with ill thoughts and all she could do was grind her teeth and bunch up her fists. This world didn’t make a bit of sense to her. In all of her eighteen years she had seen nothing but rules laid out endlessly to trap her within these castles walls. The closest she had traveled from the castle was during her travels with her father, but still they never left Lucia. Fulfilling

She wasn’t meant to rule anyone. That wasn’t her place in this life. The only thing that meant a damn to her anymore was freedom.

Her mother took her silence as a sign of resolution, giving her daughter a gentle squeeze to her hand before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

This plan was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Nevertheless, she was now staring directly at a white horse who huffed in her face. Throwing the sack across her shoulder that held only a few essentials, she touched the muzzle of the horse.

“Ready for this, Selene?” she asked the steed and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose.

She had only ridden a few times in her life. The first time was still engraved into her brain as if it were yesterday. Sneaking out right after her father had returned home, she managed to mount one of the royal steeds only to get thrown off five minutes later into a pile of hay.

The explanations as to why she was covered in bruises came up short when Snow had pulled a piece of hay out of her hair. That only led to once again another long talk about how women weren’t meant to ride unless it were simply for display. It seemed insanely hypocritical, for she clearly remembered seeing the dark woman, whose name she later found out was Regina.

Checking everything over in her head, she straddled the horse and took hold of the reins. The pounding organ in her chest was beating rapidly, so fast that she could barely hear anything else, but she knew she would be safe to depart tonight.

 _This is crazy_ , she thought to herself, _Am I actually doing this_?

The taste of freedom was on the tip of her tongue. It was clearer than day in her mind’s eye and she could reach out, but as soon as she touched it, it shattered upon impact. It was still just a dream. A dream that she would turn into reality very soon.

She gestured to horse into a steady pace, cautious not to draw attention. Knowing the route that was the least traveled, she steered herself there. Her parent’s faces stung her sight as she focused forward, and just before she turned to head away from the castle she turned her head around to glance at her home for one last time.

This place would be but a memory by morning. If she thought too hard about it, it would have made her turn right back around, but no. She had to do this. This wasn’t her place here. Her heart craved freedom, adventure, and most of all truth. One last deep breath and she spun back around, galloping away with only the moon and the stars as her guide.

 

* * *

 

    The gods were being cursed far more times than she had ever done in her entire life as her horse trotted onward through the muddy path. Not even an hour through her journey the sky had opened up to cry its tears for the princess’s departure from the kingdom. She still had time to turn around and forget this night ever happened; her parents would never suspect a thing, yet she refused. A few more hours and she would be gone from this prison that chained her down. The chains around her heart were already growing slack the further she treaded and it only made her press onward.

    She would have to thank the boys at the barracks if she ever returned. They were probably the only reason she had been able to keep her sanity. They knew she was far different from her parents and preferred the company of their silly, immature slander rather than sitting in the throne room listening to the constant drawl of farmers and merchants complaining. However, they would have never expected her to run away from home.

    Her life was comfortable. From an outsider’s perspective she had everything one could ever dream of. A warm bed, fabulous clothes, a full belly, a huge palace to wander around, but those things meant nothing to Emma.

    She needed more than that. She needed excitement. Freedom. Most of all, she needed the truth. No one would have ever thought the tomboy to indulge in written words, but she really did enjoy reading so long as it was of a topic of her choice which normally pertained to subjects that were labeled taboo and occult in their kingdom. As much as her parents warned her against the use of magic, she drowned herself in books of the dark arts.

    It wasn’t something she would ever actually attempt, but it intrigued her. Especially because of the stories about how it could devour your heart and turn it black just as the Evil Queen’s was. Restoration magic was the only kind allowed in Lucia, for it aided in soley helping people and even then her parents wouldn’t allow her to practice.

 _“You’ll have no need for that,”_ her father said _, “That magic is only for soldier mages in battle.”_

    Of course it was! Everything Emma was interested in was off limits.

    A roaring crack of thunder and flashing streaks of light jolted her from her thoughts as the rain continued to pour down. Her hood had become a soggy rag that lost its job to keep her hair dry and she merely huffed.

    She passed a small village as dawn was approaching. Her horse most likely needed a good rest, but it would be a risky maneuver to stop while she was still in Lucia. She may have been in trousers with her face covered by the shadow of her hood, but she didn’t trust herself enough to go by unnoticed. There would always be that one person to pick her out of the crowd, notice that her face was far too flawless for a penny picker, that her attire, a step down from royalty, was still several hundred more thread counts than their own. As consequence, she pushed onward through the now damp, but rainless night.

    A few more hours sauntered by and she was struggling to keep hold of the reins. There wasn’t the steady pour of rain on her head anymore to keep her awake and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a yawn. Regardless of the sunlight that was beginning to peek through the trees, she had to get some rest or she would end up on the ground unwillingly.

    “I have to keep going,” she whispered to herself as she leaned down onto her trusted steed.

    There wasn’t regret for how far she had come, but she definitely didn’t know what she was doing. Her only plan was to get from point A to point B in one piece; after that? Well, she decided she would go with the flow. Nevertheless, her body was screaming at her since she hadn’t slept in almost a day now. If only she could have slept through the sunlight and then taken departure with an alert mind. Unfortunately that would have raised a red flag with her parents.

Suddenly she began to notice they were slowing down and she lifted her head back up. Green eyes widened with realization of how different the surroundings had become in the last hour. Through her exhaustion she had failed to notice how the thriving forestry had begun to wither.

    The atmosphere had turned completely upside down. Emma could literally feel the absence of something she couldn’t pinpoint, but she knew she wasn’t home anymore. The air was colder and the wind blew harshly against her damp clothes making her shiver.

    Even her horse’s footsteps proceeded with evident caution. Pale hands ran through Selene’s white mane, coaxing her to calm down. As they continued on, she glanced at the passing trees and how they twisted around in abnormal manners, the bark darker than usual. It contrasted with the fiery light of dawn that crept between their bare branches, reaching out towards her.

    Pearly teeth found her bottom lip as her heart thumped in a mix of awe and wonder. She had made it to Obscuria, the kingdom of the Evil Queen.

* * *

 

    Regardless of the hood that shrouded her face, their eyes were piercing into her like dirty knives as she stood among the drunken men of the village tavern. She had left Selene tied up outside before she had ventured into the rundown building in search for a bed. The keeper was looking at her strange; in a place like this, newcomers were rarer than a blue moon, but that wasn’t the only explanation. It finally dawned on her what he was waiting for and she internally hit herself. Out of all the things she had brought in her sack she had forgotten the most important thing of all. Coin.

    “Apologies,” she told him with a weak smile.

    She slinked away from him and found refuge in the corner of the room. Her eyes examined the men and women around her whose minds were drowning in alcohol regardless of the fact it was morning. As far as she could gather, that seemed like the best life for them if the neglected town were anything to go by. When she had arrived before wandering into the tavern, she noticed how the buildings were barely held together, some roofs fallen in. Nothing had been renovated in what seemed at least a decade or longer. The sight caused much distress to the blonde since her parent’s would have never let any part of Lucia fall into such turmoil. Had the stories she had read been right?

    She shook her head. No. She couldn’t let one village be the deciding factor. This was her first visit. The entire kingdom couldn’t be this bad.

    Sinking back into the chair and kicking her feet up on another, her mind started to wander over what she has just done. All of this time she had been craving for something new and here she was in a realm she knew hardly anything about.

There was definitely not turning back now.

Had anyone noticed her absence yet? Soon enough Johanna would call her down to breakfast. Some mornings Emma wouldn’t budge and on occasion she would be allowed to sleep in. However, eventually their maid was bound to take suspicion, perhaps thinking the princess was ill, and looking for her only to find out that the sleeping blonde was actually just a set of pillows. Following her revealed disappearance, Snow would first assume that Emma had gone to the barracks the night before, but the men would deny ever seeing her there. Would her mother believe that?  She could see their faces now. Her mother’s face would crumble out of fear that something happened to their poor baby and David would coax her into believing they would find her, but would they? Where would they start? Needless to say, the entire kingdom would be in disarray by noon.

“What’s a pretty girl like ya doin’ in a place like this?” said a slurred voice and she looked up to find an unkempt man with a bad eye. Lifting the metal flagon to his crusty lips, he took a swig before slamming it down on the table as the ale sloshed from side to side.

“That’s none of your business,” Emma replied sternly and reached for the sword at her side that she had stolen from one of the knights several years prior. She watched his face, searching for any sign of recognition that he might know who she was but all she saw was the contorting lines of her forehead as he opened his mouth for a comeback.

Before a single word could spill from his lips, the sudden intrusion of a crimson silhouette cut him off.

“Leave her alone, Bullseye,” demanded a soft female voice.

Her pale hand was placed on his shoulder as if they knew each other and he gave her a firm look.

“I was just trying to have a chitchat with this lady.”

A warm laugh and the red hooded figure shook her head.

“Sure you were. Go on, looks like you need another round.”

Muttering nonsense, the man whose name was apparently Bullseye wandered back over towards his rowdy companions.

Just as Emma removed her boots from the chair, the other woman took a seat upon it. Most of her face was still shrouded but a big smile could be seen.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a bit of a lady’s man…or so he thinks.”

“His name is Bullseye?” the blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“A game of darts gone wrong.”

Almost instantly they were both grimacing at the thought.

A few seconds later, the mystery woman slid down her hood to reveal chocolate locks and bright green eyes and extended her hand out.

“The name’s Red.” There was an awkward pause and when it became apparent that Emma wasn’t going to shake hands or disclose her name, the brunette pulled back. “We haven’t met before, have we?”

“No. I’m new around here.”

“I assumed as much,” she clasped her hands together before motioning towards the blonde’s own hood, “there’s no need to wear that here. Around here you’re either a familiar or a ghost.”

Emma fidgeted in her seat and crossed her arms, trying to deduce why this girl decided to randomly initiate a conversation. Yea, she saved her from an awkward situation with the village drunk, but was there need for anything more? This _Red_ was an attractive girl, but she wasn’t exactly ready yet to make new friends.

“Unless someone’s actually looking for you?” Emma’s breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to attempt at correcting her, but was beat, “apologies. That’s not really any of my business.”

Pulling out a reassuring smile, they both sat there in uncomfortable silence.

“You live here?”

It was an idiotic question but only one Emma could think of asking.

“Kind of. I’m a bit of a traveler myself, but I’ve gotten to know people here and there.”

The blonde nodded and no sooner she was trying to hide a giant yawn.

“You look like you could use a good rest,” Red commented as she took in the bags under blue-green eyes, “Do you need a place to stay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Without even looking she could feel the green eyes reading straight through her words. The brunette reached inside of her cloak and pulled out a small pouch. Dipping her hand inside, she drew out a few gold coins and laid them on the table next to Emma.

“Go get yourself a room.”

Before the princess could even decline or show gratitude, the other woman rose to her feet and walked off. The kind gesture left Emma feeling rather confused, yet a bit content. She definitely needed rest, but why would a stranger offer such kindness? Nevertheless, she swept up the coins into her hands and proceeded back up to the inn-keeper. After a full night’s rest…er _day’s_ rest, she would finally be able to initiate her new life in Obscuria. Whatever _that_ meant.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Emma awoke it was in the middle of the night. This new cycle of sleep was throwing her off. It was little surprise to see the tavern more packed than ever as she descended the stairs. Making sure her hood was up, regardless of what the brunette had told her, she slipped past the drunken men and into the cool night.

Her heart sank down when she found that her horse was missing. She raised her arms to the sky protesting to great extents. Now how was she supposed to get around? This place was home to thieves. If you leave something behind just for a split second, don’t expect it to be there when you turn back around. If Emma had known this she would have found the stables and asked them to hold Selene for her…unfortunately that wouldn’t have worked out anyways without any gold to offer.

Dirt scattered as her boot scuffed the ground. Letting out an aggravated sigh, she ran her hands through her gold locks to calm herself down and proceeded down through town. As she walked, she pulled out a piece of fruit from her bag. At least she remembered a bit of food.

Thoughts had never ceased, but for now they were a murmur in the back of her head. Would she miss her home? Would they give up looking? Blonde hair bounced as she shook her head. _Stop. I’m here. None of that matters anymore._ But of course it did. However, it was the only thing she could tell herself to keep her senses in check.

Her feet led her around a bend where she could hear small chatter of a few men and when she glanced up she saw their black armor shining under the moonlight. The armor was instantly recognizable; she clearly remembered one seeing one of them in the throne room relaying a message from the Evil Queen. Quickening her pace, she looked straight forward as to not draw any attention to herself, but just as she passed their murmuring stopped.

“What do we have here?” said the voice of one of the men.

Without a chance to escape, she felt the hand of one of them grabbing her and turning her around.

“I haven’t seen you around before. Have you?” he asked the second.

“I don’t believe I have. Hey now!” the second one shouted as she instantly pulled away from them, her hand flying to her sword, “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Before she had time to wield her weapon, she was surrounded by the three men. The third one who had yet to say a word grabbed her from behind and yanked down her hood down revealing waves of gold, hazel eyes, and pale skin.

“Ah, she’s a pretty one!”

“Definitely one that even the Queen would approve of.”

“Get your hands off me!” Emma growled, trying to pull away but the soldier’s grip was too strong.

When that didn’t work she kicked as hard as she could at the man in front of her. He dropped to the ground with a wailing cry, clutching at his groins. In the midst of his cursing, she took her elbow and jarred it into the man behind her, his grip loosening just for a moment but enough for her to slip out.

“Get the bitch!” one of them yelled and the last guard went after her.

Suddenly her face met the ground with a thundering thud and she groaned. There was a weight on top of her, one hand pressing into her back as another forced her face into the dirt.

“You think you’re fucking tough, girl?”

The unexpected throw down had her head spinning; she was at a loss. She had roughed housed with the boys before, but never like this. If she was in her right mind she would have knocked him in the jaw before he saw it coming, but this time she had no time to engage her mind with her body and now she was pressed into the dirt.

Her sight was restricted, but she could hear the sound of boots coming up towards her. They stopped right in front of her as the tip of a blade was pressed to her throat.

“No one would even know you were gone,” he said with what sounded like a grin.

“Let’s get our rounds first,” the one holding her down said.

They all let out a sinister laugh. Emma could feel grimy hands pulling at her. In the midst of the commotion, there was a loud growl and the man beside her pointed out his sword towards an oncoming invader. The weight that had been pinning her down rapidly rolled off of her and for a second the blonde swore she saw a black wolf out of the corner of her eye, but when she finally was able to stand to her feet there was that same woman from the tavern being surrounded by the Queen’s men, her eyes growing a haunting yellow.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Red snarled with her teeth bared like a wild animal.

“Run off, pup. This is none of your concern.”

The red cloaked woman walked over and defensively stood in front of Emma, pressing the blonde back when she tried to step forward.

            “This is every bit of my concern. Leave her be.”

The tallest of the guards stepped forward towards her, and pointed his sword Red’s chest. When she didn’t budge, he leaned in and snarled into her face, “Just because you’re one of the queens dogs doesn’t mean you have reign over us.”

            Red’s nostrils flared at being called a _dog_ and she nearly jumped forward at him, but kept her heels glued to the ground.

            “We’ll see about that,” she replied, “Do you really want to explain to the Queen why you weren’t manning your posts in the first place?”

            “I’ll simply tell her that this little whore,” her nodded towards the blonde, “was giving us trouble.”

            Red shrugged.

            “Your word against mine. We’ll see who wins at that.” She smirked when the man’s cocky grin began to falter as the realization of what she was saying came together.

            “Just let it go, Draven,” one of the others called from behind, “She’s on our side. We’ll all be in deep shit if we fuck with the Queen’s most prized possessions.”

            During the entire dispute, Emma listened intently back and forth trying to piece together their words. Was Red a soldier as well? She sure as hell didn’t look like one. Her eyes fell upon the intricate embroidery on the back of the cloak that looked like an apple with black thorns wrapped around it. Whoever did the needlework had acute skill.

            The man named Draven sighed tensely and sheathed his weapon. His dark eyes met the blonde’s as he spoke even though he was talking to the brunette.

            “You’ll find your place one day.”

            Spinning around, he grouped back together with the other men and off they went back to their posts.

            When the brunette turned around her eyes had faded back to green which made Emma question if what she had seen was just an affect of the cruel event.

            “Are you alright?”

            There were a few pulsing areas where bruises were surely forming, but other than the adrenaline rush and the subsiding fright, she was fine.

            “I’m fine. Uh,” she teetered on her feet, “Thank you for that.”

            “No problem, Emma.” The blonde froze in place at the sound of her name. She hadn’t told Red her name, so how did she know? A sly smirk slid across the brunette’s face as she patted the princess’s shoulder. “You’re secret is safe with me, princess.”

            She made a motion to follow and she started to walk, but the blonde remained glued in place utterly stricken by her words. _...What?_ Running forward to catch up with the brunette, she caught her arm and pulled her to a stop.

            “…How?”

            “How do I know who you are?” she let out a laugh that brightened the night, “Calm down. You’re not _that_ identifiable. I happen to be more observant than most since I—”

            “—you travel a lot.”

            “Exactly,” she offered her new friend a smile and hooked her arm through Emma’s, taking the blonde by surprise, “Come, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the pack.”

The blonde’s brow creased in confusion. _Pup. Dog. Yellow eyes. Pack._ She shook her head. _No, that’s crazy._ Pushing the racing thoughts to the back of her mind, she followed like a lost puppy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_“I sense the night bending towards me_  
The rhythm is slowed but deep  
Blackened tips of desire cannot keep out of my reach  
Orchid covered deadwood breeze wakes the sickness from the leaves”  
– I:scintilla

“What brings you out to these lands, princess?” Red curiously inquired.

Leaves crunched under the weight of their boots as they walked deeper into the darksome forest that should have produced a chill, yet only intrigued the blonde. Her head snapped to left to regard crimson hooded woman, her teeth finding the bottom of her pale lips.

“What do you mean?”

There was a slight snicker.

“You have obviously ventured out here for a reason. You don’t find many visitors in the Evil Queen’s kingdom unless by pure accident,” wolfish eyes caught the way blue-green eyes lit up at the mention of the queen, “which from the look on your face, I will guarantee it wasn’t.”

White teeth bit into soft flesh of her lip even harder as she tried to hide all emotions from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, the wolf-girl had been watching her every move with little effort. Inwardly Emma was cursing the woman for being so damn insightful especially for having just met her. She would never be able to get to the castle with the eyes of this woman guarding her as if she were the most fragile girl.

This isn’t what she came here for. Everyone in Lucidia viewed her as nothing more than this frail, pale child aiding in her departure, and now that she was within the grasp of a new kingdom she was still being looked down upon as such.

It was a rather large assumption that this woman leading her into what was supposedly her camp was not leading her into her death. Nevertheless, she could have easily left Emma at the filthy will of the queen’s men, yet she had chosen to save her. Why?

It was a question she would have to bring up another time. Right now her mind was stuck on another peculiar question.

“Can I ask you a question?”

There was a downfall to the brunette’s lips at the dismissal to her own curiosity.

“Sure.”

“Back there,” Emma took a moment to find the right words, “I saw your eyes glowing. I...I’m not sure how I should be asking this.”

When she looked over Red had a wicked grin on her face and she threw her head back in laughter.

“Fear not, Emma. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“But you…”

“I’m a werewolf, yes. Cursed by the bright moon in the velvet black sky.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but grew silent as she became aware of laughter and chatter in the near distance. Her eyes narrowed in on an orange flame flickering amongst a crowd of people. They were still too far to make out detail. However, there was one man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed watching us as we approached. He wore fur for attire that matched his scruffy brunette hair and as we got even closer I noticed how his eyes were watching me as if I were a threat.

“Give me a moment,” Red whispered to me and motioned that I remain where I stood.

Lifting up her hands, she drew down her hood and nodded towards the man whose jaw was clenched.

“Red,” he nodded, “Who is she?”

“She’s a friend.”

He narrowed his eyes and raised his chin.

“You know you’re not supposed to bring strangers into our camp.”

A soft growl built up in the back of her throat and she dug her nails into her palm.

“I just told you she is a friend.”

“Then answer my question, Red. Who is she? I know you’re Alpha but my job is to protect the pack. You know that.”

“She’s the princess.”

His eyebrows pulled together.

“Of where?”

“Where do you think? Lucia. I don’t know why she is here, but I found her at the Tavern.”

His blue eyes roamed across the air to find the blonde tapping her foot against the ground in a bored manner. It wasn’t the first impression one would expect when meeting the daughter of the Charming’s or any princess for that matter.

“How can you be so sure?”

           Red turned her head and glanced at the woman behind them and upon feeling that she was being watched, the blonde snapped her head up awkwardly.

           “She…,” the brunette took in a breath of air, her voice falling, “she has her mother’s eyes, Graham.”

           In that instance every ounce of her usually cheery figure dropped into the shadows as the memories of a past she would like to forget flooded in. There was a short silence before the man put a comforting hand upon her shoulder to try and bring her back into the present.

           “If she is who you say then we will protect her.”

* * *

 

           “Does it bother you to be surrounded by an entire pack of beasts?” a boy with auburn hair asked the blonde between chomping down on part of a dead rabbit, blood dribbling down his chin.

           “We aren’t beasts you moron,” called out a girl who attempted to toss a bone at the boys face, but was caught with precision between sharp white teeth.

           “That’s what they call us,” another called in.

    “You’re all just pups,” Red interjected, “what do you know?”

           With her eyebrow raised, she waited for someone to come up with an answer, but shorly after the handful of the young werewolves began firing words back and forth across the burning fire producing a chatter to contrast with the silent night while others, like Graham who wore a smirk on his face, stuck to eating their meal.

       The brunette shook her head with a chuckle before sharing a look with Graham. She threw her head back towards the night sky and howled which was accompanied by the rest of the pack a short second later.

           As different and alarming as it was to be surrounded by half a dozen beings that were part vicious animal, it was actually very similar to her times in the barracks with the boys. There was laughter, drinks, food, and the usual banter of crude jokes.

Oh if only her parents could see her now. Off on her own, surrounded by a pack of wolves.

It came as a surprise to the princess when she found out that Graham was actually not part wolf. In truth he was a fearsome, skilled hunter that could track anything down, but what made him differ from the rest of the human hunters was his heart. It wasn’t natural for werewolves to befriend anyone other than their own kind, but as a child Graham was raised by a pack of wolves who essentially became his family; when he found Red’s pack he was welcomed into their group as protector. Not necessarily the Alpha, for that was Red, but when situations got confusion the Alpha turned to Graham to make the more tactile decisions. He was there to balance the power between beastly bloodlust and human compassion. Red always consulted him when things became shaky, but when it came down to it, the pack would always have true allegiance to their Alpha.

“I guess that makes sense,” the blonde said with a thoughtful furrow of her brow. She pushed herself off the log she had been sitting on and met the brunette’s emerald gaze. “I need to clear my head.”

Instead of arguing like her mother always tried to do, the woman nodded.

“Don’t stray far from camp. The woods are not safe especially for you, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

“Then what?”

“Emma. I’m simply Emma. Nothing more, nothing less.”

With that she slipped her hood over her head and proceeded out of the light of the fire into the shadowy forest. She didn’t venture far out, but it was distant enough so that the faint murmurs were just a whisper and she was alone with her thoughts.

Looking upward towards the crescent moon she could see the obsidian castle standing amongst the stars in the distance lit by fiery torches that one could say resembled the eyes of a demon.

The chill of the night cascaded over her. She could feel the shadows stirring around her, pulling at her soul and begging her to give in to the darkness. There was a whole other life away from the light that she seemed to crave more than anything in the world. It was as if Obscuria was feeding off of her purity, yet she didn’t shy away. Instead she only wished to draw closer and become one with whatever this sensation was.

The Evil Queen. Whatever it was that she was feeling had some root in the queen that had been there since she was a child. Despite the warnings, regardless of what was to come, she needed to get inside of the castle and meet the queen. It was imperative to her very life or so she felt.

There was a howl from behind her, but it didn’t budge her soul. Instead she stood, blue-green eyes fixated on the soulless castle of Obscuria as the shadows recited a poem she had read in prior days.

_Star light, star bright  
_ _Whose soul is dying tonight?  
_ _I wish, I may, I wish I might  
_ _As I walk with strangers  
_ _Away from the light_

“You gaze upon the Dark Castle as if it calls to you,” said a female voice causing Emma to jump.

Hazel eyes met green. The blonde hadn’t even been aware of another presence and it she silently questioned how long Red had been there. She turned her lingering stare back towards the castle that stood high above the withering lands and saw the crimson sun starting to peak the horizon casting a blood colored hue against the shadowy realm.

“Emma,” a pale hand was laid upon her shoulder, “what troubles you? I can’t help you if you remain in silence.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m a werewolf. I think my mind is a bit more expanded than most.”

The blonde bit her lip and nodded towards the castle.

“The Evil Queen. She resides there?”

“Yes.”

“Can you take me to her?”

The brunette’s mouth fell open, but couldn’t find the words to convey her astonishment. Finally, after a few long seconds of pause, she spoke with shaken whisper.

“Are you insane?”

“I have to, Red.” Her voice was of dark desperation.

“I don’t understand,” her eyes were narrow, “Haven’t you heard the stories—?”

“—Yes and that’s all I have heard. Stories. Fables. I want the truth.”

“Emma, the truth isn’t always what you expect it to be,” Red warned, her face dropping with a sigh as her own experience of such realization washed over her.

“I’m counting on that.”

The wolf-girl shook her head in confusion, for she couldn’t fathom why a child of True Love would want to venture into the very heart of darkness.

“Can we discuss this back at the camp?” Red asked with a quick glance backwards.

“No, no one else can know. They won’t understand.”

“And you believe I do?”

“Perhaps not, but you’re listening to what I have to say aren’t you?”

“I suppose I am.”

“Will you help me?”

The blonde’s lips pulled into a small smile, but quickly faded when she saw Red shake her head.

“It’s too dangerous, Emma.”

“Please.”

Emma knew that if Red wasn’t going to aid her in her endeavors that she would have to do this on her own which was the plan in the first place. There was a strand of hope hanging in front of her and as she looked the older woman she held a sliver of optimism that it wouldn’t be cut.

The brunette’s face contorted in contemplation.

           “I’ll need to think it over,” Emma’s shoulders sagged; that always ended up being a no, “and you need to as well. I cannot fathom why you would want to risk your life out of simply curiosity.”

           Turning around, Red motioned for the princess to come back with her to camp to get some rest even though Emma’s mind was racing far too much to attempt such.

    Eventually she did fall into a short sleep, but the distractions of the world around her kept her from diving too deep into the dreamworld.

* * *

 

 

    Several days passed by without another word of the Evil Queen and her castle. However, that didn’t mean the blonde’s mind was kept from pondering. Even though their camp had been moved in order to hunt, the darkened fortress remained in the distance, hovering over them all as if to say that in the end it was always the Evil Queen’s land. Regardless of the lands that farmers plowed, regardless of the woods that the wolves hunted in, every part the darkness touched was hers.

The days turned into weeks which didn’t alarm Emma at all, for she was actually enjoying herself for once in her life. If it weren’t for the pack, the forest would have seemed like death, but the wolves were family. They supported one another and aided each with their strengths when others had weaknesses.

After the energetic teenagers found out the blonde wasn’t a frail damsel in distress they egged her on into wrestling with them. Surprised by her strength they begged for Red to take her on but the Alpha refused. Graham pulled her aside at times to teach her how to hunt which she caught onto fast. Surely enough she was becoming a sister to them all, but little did they know she wasn’t here to stay.

“You’re not going to stay with us, are you?” said a male voice and when Emma looked up, Graham was taking a seat next to her by the fire. Since Red took the others for a run it was just them.

“Why do you say that?”

“Red told me about your fixation.”

“My _fixation?_ ”

“My apologies. I didn’t mean for it to sound demeaning. Emma, may I ask you why?”

Pursing her lips, her gaze drifted to the glowing fire that was roaring like her very soul.

“Are the stories true about her taking hearts?”

“Avoiding my question, princess?” When her hazel eyes narrow he grinned, but yet it seemed that gleam that one would find in a normal person’s eyes was nonexistent as if someone had stolen the light, “Answer my question and I’ll tell you all you want to know about the Queen.”

She looked the man straight in the eye, searching beyond his surface and found that his words were true regardless of the missing emotions. It was time she started pursuing the truth and even if they were solely words from a huntsman, she could see that they would be unveiled by deception.

“Ever since I was a child I would always be drawn to the darker side of nature even though such play is forbidden in Lucia. I would always hear stories about how if one were to take one step out of the kingdom that their heart would turn to ash or be taken by the darkness itself. I thought, as I child, that these were only fables to frighten us but as I got older I kept hearing whispers about an Evil Queen and how she took people’s hearts, that her very own had been sucked dry of life as we know,” she looked to him and he nodded for her to continue, “Have you not ever wondered what actually made her that way? It can’t be so black and white.”

“You have never met her.”

“And you have?”

“We _all_ have, Emma.” The blonde’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as well as surprise. That wasn’t exactly what she was expecting to hear. “Red hasn’t told you anything?”

She shook her head.

“Here in Obscuria werewolves aren’t allowed to run free. They are the sole property of the Evil Queen. Red’s pack is a bit specially, however. I don’t know the entire story, but Red has been given special permission from her Majesty.”

Suddenly Emma remembered the words of one of the guards from a few weeks prior.

_“She’s on our side. We’ll all be in deep shit if we fuck with the Queen’s most prized possessions.”_

In the near distance was several howls, but far closer was the sound of one wolf’s paws changing into a set of human feet. The two looked up and greeted the Alpha.

“Telling all my secrets, aye?”

Graham only shrugged. He should have known better since werewolves has an acute sense of hearing, but it wasn’t like he was giving away her darkest confessions.

Neither paid mind to the way Emma’s face was contorting in bewilderment. She lifted her head up to look at the sky and then back at Red, opening her mouth to voice her puzzlement.

“You were just wolf.”

Both brunette’s raised an eyebrow.

“I told you we were going for a run.”

“But the moon isn’t full.”

A pale finger pointed towards the sky to prove her point.

“Ah, Graham has yet to get to the good stuff, I see.”

The woman went down into a crouch before Emma and held out her hand. There was a moment when green eyes flashed yellow and suddenly a smoky picture of an apple with wicked thorns emanated from her pale palm. Her lips pulled into a curve when she saw the blonde’s eyes widen.

“That’s the same picture on your cloak.”

“It’s the Evil Queen’s insignia. The rest of the pack and I, excluding Graham, have it. It allows us to change form whenever we will.”

“At what cost?”

Graham grinned in the background in acknowledgement for how bright she was.

“We hold an oath to protect her Majesty and fight by her side. I can be called at any time to do her bidding and I must abide. However, such is different for other werewolves. Most would see this as a betrayal to the blood; this bond is collar in a sense, but what they don’t realize is that this is a gift of freedom to not allow the beast to control us.”

“The rest of the werewolves that are captured are held for battle,” Graham added, “They don’t give in easily however and are tortured until they do. Fortunately, Red was able to convince her pack to take an oath to the queen.”

“And I will never regret that decision. No one deserves to be put in shackles and beaten until your skin is covered in blood,” the brunette sighed with sadness in her eyes and looked down as if she had partaken in the harmful events herself.

The three of them took in the silence around them until the rest of the pack came running into sight with shades of brown, gray, and red that slowly transformed back into human forms.


	5. Chapter 5

Something peculiar seemed to be stirring in the air, but the Queen couldn’t yet pinpoint the origin. Her lack of interest in Obscuria’s inhabitants had only grown worse over the years and she was absolutely dying for some entertainment rather than endless cries for help for gold and land.

            Times had grown dull now especially when it came down to the Evil Queen’s darker pleasures. She had developed an agonizing boredom over her last few pets and the deficiency of appealing bedmates in Obscuria left her loathing her time during court more than ever before. Her disinterest had been noticed by most yet no one had nerve to voice such an observation, for they knew the consequences would be dire if not fatal.

            As the crowd of people started to dissipate at the end of the session, they began a chatter which normally stirred irritation, but an unusual topic caught her interest. Raising her head high, she called forth one of the commoners who was on his way out just like everyone else. The two knights that stood guard by the doors grabbed him from both sides and led him to where the Queen sat high in her obsidian throne.

The light-haired village man had eyes wide as a deer. His voice quivered and his strand of words was deranged and almost illiterate. His tiresome eyes remained on the marble floor as rough hands tightly gripped his hat.

            “Enough, you fool,” the brunette drawled with irritation, “I’m in no mood. Simply tell me what it was you were discussing.”

            “You mean of Lucia?”

            Regina’s lip twitched with hatred at the sound of her enemy’s kingdom, but she nodded.

            “Yes.”

            “Rumors have been stirring about trouble in the near kingdom. The king and queen are in distraught, but about what they won’t say. Some say that something has happened to the princess.”

            Kohl rimmed eyes narrowed and she looked towards one of her knights.

“Draven, have you been aware of this?”

            “Yes, your majesty.”

            Her long fingers curled around the arm of her throne and she leaned forward with a nasty snarl.

            “And you simply _failed_ to inform me?”

            “My queen, they are all but rumors as far as we know.”

            She took a second to think it over before quickly waving her hand in dismissal. The commoner’s face filled back with color as he came to acknowledgement that his life wasn’t on the line. Racing outward, he left the court with his life before Regina could pull it from him.

            Once everyone had departed, the brunette pushed any wrinkles of her dress out before standing. Swiftly, she led herself down the hall and to a secret passage that led to her Chamber of Hearts. Once inside the room she strode up to the wall that was lined with hundreds of drawers, the rhythmic sound of enchanted hearts beating all at once. Pulling out a drawer that held one of her most precious magical hearts, she stared at the glowing organ and grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the pair of heated voices coming from the camp barrier that stirred Emma from her sleep in the middle of the night. The fire had already died down and was nothing but red embers, but she could barely make out two animated figures standing off in the distance, hands flying up in the air in what looked like irritation.

“I will not lead her into her death, Red,” said a voice that sounded a whole lot like Grahams, “I thought you implored her safety? Now you just want to feed her petty curiosity and risk what we have here? She may be the Princess of Lucia, but we do not meddle in their affairs unless instructed to do so.”

Even though the blonde couldn’t see their faces clearly, the frustration was clearly evident as she crept closer.

“Graham, I cannot sway her. If we deny her this then she will run off on her own. She will have more protection if I help her rather than let her fend for herself. I owe her mother that much.”

“What you _owe_ Snow White is her daughter back.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Hasn’t it been long—?”

“—Don’t do this here. Not now,” she took a breath gave a hidden signal to the huntsman which was unnoticeable to anyone else, “Regina may already sense something is off. Better that I bring it before her now than have her find out.”

There was a long hard pause. Both of them knew the wrath of the Evil Queen far too well. Getting Emma into the castle wasn’t going to be the hard part. It was convincing Regina that this wasn’t some game although she wasn’t sure what Emma’s plan was in the first place. As powerful as she was, the Queen didn’t take lightly to threats regardless of if they were in her own mind. They had gone almost two decades without massive bloody combat and that is how most people preferred it to stay.

This was a suicide mission and they both were well aware of this; however, convincing Emma to heed their warning was a fateless attempt.

The brunet scratched at his beard before taking a breath, looking the Alpha directly in the eyes.

“Very well, Red, but I will not follow. I want _nothing_ to do with this”

“I understand.”

Before they could find out the blonde was watching them, Emma made an effort to sneak away, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Red spoke without even turning around.

“Emma,” Swearing under her breath, the blonde stepped around the tree and gave a sheepish smile and a wave.

“How did you know I was—?” but she stopped herself midsentence; even in human form all werewolves had sharp hearing.

“Will you ever learn?”

“Guess not; when do we leave?”

Blue-green eyes drifted over to see the Dark Palace in the distance. Shaking her head, the wolf-girl stepped closer and put a hand upon the blonde’s shoulder.

“Not yet. If I truly cannot persuade you then I’m going to at least make sure you’re well informed.

It was better than nothing, Emma had to admit. She would take what she could get; besides, Graham still owed her answered as well.

* * *

 

The wolf pups were stuffing their faces from a deer they killed only an hour ago. Red just finished informing them that she would be departing for a few days in order to escort Emma to her destination.

Ignorant to the women’s true intentions, they complained about Emma leaving them. They had grown accustomed to having her around and enjoyed the fact that her mind was still young and wild unlike their leader.

Graham remained quiet as usual, twirling a knife in his hands until something strange happened. Suddenly his face contorted into torture and the dagger fell from his grip, landing with a thud into the dirt. As he gasped out loud his hand grabbed at his chest as if he were trying to pull something from within.

“Graham!” Red shrieked and was at his side instantly, “What is it?”

“The Queen,” the huntsman gasped out.

Emma was staring like an idiot, completely bewildered, for she had never seen Graham in such a state, never even thought he was capable of feeling.

“What’s happening?” she asked, pushing herself up from the ground.

“The Evil Queen has his heart,” Red said half-heartedly.

“ _What?_ ”

“Not _now_ , Emma. I’ll explain things later.”

Graham was almost on the ground now, but he managed to get out a few quick words.

“Graham,” the brunette spoke once more, holding onto his shoulders, “tell me what I can do.”

“She must know something,” he choked out and then abruptly the pain stopped. He opened his lips and inhaled a large breath before looking Red directly in the eyes, “She has summoned me to the Dark Palace.”

Sad eyes watched him stand up and head over to gather his supplies. One of the young pups begged to let him come alone, yet he refused. The Queen wouldn’t allow it and her castle was the last place they needed to step foot in. Besides, even though she was still young, she was attractive enough to catch the eye of the brunette.

“I’ll try and be back in a few days. Don’t fear about moving camp; I’ll find you.” With that said and a last farewell, he departed with only the clothes on his back.

The blonde looked toward the brunette whose gaze was watching the man walk further away until he completely vanished. Running a weary hand through her pale hair, she walked up behind her and spoke softly.

“She has his heart?”

“Unfortunately. It was taken from him over two decades ago,” she turned to face Emma, “we didn’t find out about it until he was traveling with us, but it made no difference anyways. We’re all linked to her Majesty in one way or another.”

“But how does…I don’t understand.”

Her face shifted in a display of mystification. She heard about the Evil Queen taking hearts, it was a question Graham failed to answered, but she never thought it true. She looked to the rest of the werewolves who had the look of unease, but nothing alarming as if they were used to this.

“When taking ones heart it can either be crushed into dust or be used to control the victim’s actions and speech.”

“So she has been controlling him?”

“Not this entire time. I’ve never seen it, but I heard she has a Chamber of Hearts full of them. She has her uses with Graham and when she’s done she lets him free, his heart put back into a drawer. Now it seems he is in need once more, but for what I don’t know.”

There was a hard look upon the blonde’s face, her forehead creased and her eyes narrowed. Biting down on her lip, she kicked at the dirt with her boot. That explained the blankness in the Huntsman’s eyes and why he seemed to avoid her question about enchanted hearts. Would he have actually told her everything she wanted to know about the Evil Queen?

“So what do we do now?” Emma inquired.

“Simple. We wait.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_“It’s too late to change your mind  
__Even though this fragile world is tearing apart at the seams”_  
**~Evanescence**

The pack howled like the beastly wolves they were, echoing in the dark forest around them to the night. Within their circle that they made, they watched in fascination as the blonde broke out of grip of their alpha and swiftly turned to twist the brunette’s arm behind her back.

After several weeks of the teenage wolfs whining for a fight between the two, she finally decided it was time to test the princess’s strength. At first, she had gone easy on the girl, not wishing to inflict any harm upon her, but very shortly after it became clear that Emma’s strength matched her own.

The blonde’s lips pulled up into a cocky grin. She had Red now.

Or at least she thought.

A low growl arose from the brunette’s lips and in a motion of swirling brown and golden curls, Emma found her back pressed into the bark of a tree. Red’s forearm rested against her pale throat, pinning her there. It was now the werewolf’s turn to smirk.

As if she was pulled into a trance, green eyes locked onto Emma’s own and she found herself falling into her own spiral. The blue-green eyes. The expression on the blonde’s face. They were all too familiar and it was as if she were looking into a mirrored past. They were a shadow of the times nearly ancient to her now, of someone who had been long gone from her life for almost two decades.

Oblivious to the reasons of Red’s change, Emma took this chance to overcome the brunette. In an exciting array of howls, the wolves cackled as their very own leader was thrown into the dirt with the blonde hovering over her, pressing her down into the earth.

“Impressive,” Red said with a pant and pushed herself up when Emma crawled off, “did you learn that from your mother?”

Emma’s face lit up in surprise and she burst into a fit of laughter.

“My mother? Teaching me how to fight? Ha, _right._ I used to brawl with the boys back in Lucia. Without my parent’s knowledge, of course.”

“Of course,” Red replied with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Caught in a deep dream of endless shadows, the stirring pack fell into the background of the blonde’s mind. In the dawning of the crimson light, a soft crunch of leaves echoed near. Emma was woken up from her slumber with a quick shake to her shoulders. She murmured with groggy irritation and looked upward into one of the teenager’s faces.

“Graham is back.”

She brushed away the sand in her eyes, slightly shivering at the cool morning air. The huntsman and the highly distraught Alpha stood a few feet away. She couldn’t make out their words and they cut off as soon as she approached. Red squeezed her eyes shut in such a way that alarmed the blonde.

“What?” Emma asked.

“The Queen is aware of your presence,” Graham regarded the princess with emotionless eyes.

“You told her?”

 “I didn’t have to,” he sighed, “I believe Red has told you the consequences of taking someone’s heart,” Emma nodded, “That being said, it appears that Lucia has fallen into hysteria with your disappearance, Princess.”

No matter how many times she had demanded them not to call her that, he continued to and her face twisted. Despite the eagerness to meet the Evil Queen, the words that fell from the man’s lips made her stomach clench. She hadn’t thought of home for a while now at least not about how it was at present time.

“I am to escort you to the Dark Palace along with Red.”

Hazel eyes caught hold of the werewolf’s face that was shrouded by shadows of concern.

“Why am I getting a feeling that this is bad?”

“We tried to warn you, Emma,” Red said quietly, “but you were so adamant.”

“…I don’t understand.”

“You will.”

And so they packed their bags and told the pack to stay put. Red put the oldest one in charge and said that they were to stay low until one of them got back. Of course there was huge conflict with Red and Graham both leaving, but there was no other way.

“Graham,” Emma said as she threw her bag over her shoulder, “Why did the queen hurt you when she summoned you? Couldn’t she have simply sent someone?”

 “She takes great pleasure in causing people pain. Something you’re sure to find out soon.”

 

* * *

 

The Dark Palace was grander than one could ever put into words. The entirety of the castle was built in smooth obsidian which contrasted with the sharp arches. Torches lined the walls as a set of dark knights adorned in thorny helmets escorted the three of them into the throne room.

Emma’s eyes went wide as she took in the vastness of the room. A long runner stretched out towards the throne in a deep purple hue. Above their heads was an array of moonstone carefully carved into the ceiling creating an impersonation of the vastness of dark space causing whoever entered to feel ever so small.

The heavy door behind them closed with a loud echo and the two guards that stood on either side of them halted the group from continuing forward. The blonde caught the eye of one of them and a shiver went down her spine. He looked awfully familiar.

Graham was the only one allowed forward. He advanced up the set of stairs and kneeled before the Evil Queen who sat high in her throne, adorned in a severely low cutting black and silver gown.

This was the moment Emma had been waiting for.

Regina paid no mind to the figures waiting by the doors, solely focused on her huntsman.

“Your Majesty,” he said.

“Stand. I see you have complied with my orders.”

Her dark winged eyes instantly found Emma’s and as if she were a force of gravity, the blonde nearly fell to her knees. A strange sensation ran over her skin and she gulped.

“Come,” the queen ordered and then Emma was being forced forward by the hand of a knight.

Red watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde jerked away from the touch and she sighed, taking in a slow deep breath. They ascended up the steps. It took Emma a second to realize she needed to kneel with the rest of them, but got the memo when Red nudged her.

“Nice to see you, Red,” the dark woman said in a silky voice.

Emma kept her eyes downward just as she had been instructed on the way over. Now that she was in, she was essentially on her own. Nevertheless, she could feel the dark aura of the Evil Queen flickering against her own pure light.

She watched from her peripheral as slender fingers took hold of the young brunette’s chin, long black nails digging into pale flesh, forcing her to look upward.

“Graham has informed me of the new arrival in your pack,” she paused to hear Red’s confirmation, “Did you really believe your clever act of betrayal would go unnoticed?” The young brunette’s eyebrows pulled inward in confusion and she opened her mouth to speak, but her throat became dry. “Speak!”

“I…My Queen, I don’t understand—”

“Do you take me for a child!?”

A choked growl from the wolf’s throat mixed with the sound of a hard blow to her cheek. A thin line of blood formed upon her skin from the impact of a bejeweled hand. Red had to do everything in her power to not lunge forward as her knuckled turned white, nails digging into her palms.

Her eyes stung and she briefly looked away, not having felt such a blow in years. When she looked back at the queen, her eyes were blazed with fury. She took a deep breath of air and attempted to calm her nerves.

“Your Majesty,” her voice shook and this frightened Emma, “I have done nothing to defy you.”

“You simply wish for me to believe that this dear girl walked into my kingdom on her own accord? You forget, Red. I know your history with Snow White.”

This had the blonde’s ears perking up. Red knew her mother?

“ _I owe her mother that much.”_

_“What you owe Snow White is her daughter back.”_

_“You know I can’t do that.”_

_“Hasn’t it been long—?”_

How long since…what? Was she and her mother friends? That would explain why Red was so protective over her, but if that were true why had she never mentioned it?

“I swear to you,” Red’s words were strong, but it was clear it was forced, “I have done nothing to spite you. I found the princess in the midst of one of the nearby villages. I took her under my wing.”

“Of course,” she mocked, “It isn’t safe for a princess to be wandering the streets at night. What a _pity_ it would be for something dear to happen to Lucia’s prized gift.”

Amber eyes rolled and she snapped over to find Emma staring at her. Blood red lips curled before turning her attention back to the other woman.

Leaning downward, she snatched up the wolf’s wrist and forced her palm open with an unseen force. Holding her own olive colored hand in front of the young brunette’s, the insignia that Emma had been shown the other day began to glow.

“W-what are you—?”

A dark shadow of purple surrounded their palms and the symbol began to glow like a burning ember. Red’s green eyes widen and began to glow yellow as she hissed out in pain. Swirling around their hands was a dance between smoke and fire. Right before Emma’s eyes she saw the image of the apple and thorns disintegrate into ash before disappearing altogether.

Red fell forward onto her hands, brown locks falling over her face. She was breathing heavy and her entire body was burning.

“Red!”  the blonde shouted and tried to stand, but found herself frozen in place. She looked towards Graham, but he simply stood there watching.

With a simple hand motion a pair of dark knights took either arm of the werewolf and dragged her to her feet.

“You know what to do with her,” The Evil Queen ordered.

“You can’t do this!” Red shouted and tried to fight against the men, but they held tight, “Regina!”

“After all I have given you, Red,” she shook her head, “I am highly disappointed in you. I should have known you would come to bite the hand that feeds.”

The men began to drag to kicking brunette towards a set of doors. There was only one place they could be taking her. Before she vanished behind the door green eyes caught hold of hazel and in that instance Emma became overwhelmed by the look of pure agony and hatred.

What had she done? Had she really let her own selfish need to fulfill some desire result in another’s life?

“What have you done?” Emma growled and suddenly fell forward as the hold on her released.

A dark laughter echoed through the room along with the tapping of heels as the queen walked towards the blonde.

“That is none of your concern, my dear.” Regina was now right in front of the blonde. Emma could smell a devastatingly irresistible scent of spiced apples along with something else entirely that she couldn’t label. Slender fingers gently ran through golden locks before they took hold roughly and yanked her until she was standing just on her knees, her hands hanging limply at her side.

She could have done something. Emma could have yanked the hand in her hair free and she could have had a blade pressed into the queen’s throat in a second, yet something in the back of her head told her such actions wouldn’t be wise. The guards would be on her in little time.

But why would she want to do that in the first place? She was exactly where she wanted to be. Brown eyes burned into hers and she was sure she would have crumbled if it weren’t for the grip on her hair.

“My, my, you aren’t a child anymore, dear. Oh, but you still have those precious innocent eyes, don’t you?” she purred , “I don’t know what your parents had in mind, but I will not fall for whatever foul play they are throwing my way.”

“I—”

“—I never gave orders for you to speak, _Princess_ ,” she growled. Her hands released gold hair and slowly glided up her pale neck and took hold of her chin just as she had with Red, “I want you to leave my kingdom. Tell your _charming_ parents that I have abided by our treaty and want nothing to do with them.”

She took a stride back and turned towards the huntsman, her long dress swirling with the motion. Almost instantaneously Emma felt an absence of her touch.

“Graham,” he lifted his head, “Escort her back to the edge of Obscuria but do not cross into the lands of Lucia. I don’t feel like meddling with their petty bickering. Make sure she never comes into these lands again.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Emma muttered and jerked at her hands that were bounded by rope. She did not like where this was going.

The journey back through the lands that she had treaded alone before was utterly silent. The sun was setting across the land and she knew very soon it would be dark. Was Graham truly going to just leave her there on the outskirts? She could simply follow right behind him after her left. The latest events left her mind utterly lost for she truly did not understand. 

She could still feel the strange sensations on her skin like a ghost. The scent of the Evil Queen had stained her brain and she could still see those dark brown, kohl rimmed eyes that seemed to penetrate.

“Graham, please. Talk to me. Is Red going to be okay?”

“You’re best not to talk, Princess.”

That caused Emma to stop in her tracks. She would have crossed her arms if it were possible. Graham turned around with aggravation.

“Do _not_ tell me what to do.”

“Emma—”

“I just don’t understand, Graham!”

“What did you expect, Emma? Lucia and Obscuria haven’t been at war for nearly two decades.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“It won’t be long until your parents figure out where you are and place blame on the Evil Queen. As much as she hates them, the kingdom is in no shape for war right now. People are already suffering enough from the lack of interest Regina has with them.”

            He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. They were almost there.

 _Would they actually do that?_ Emma thought to herself, _would my parents wage a war in my name?_

A half an hour passed by, but the blonde’s mind was still plagued by unanswered questions.

“Does Red know my mother?”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye with frustration. Would he still be this way if he had a heart?

“I knew your mother.” He was averting the question; Emma was well aware, but that sparked her curiosity. Without even asking he continued on. “She is the reason I lost my heart. I was ordered to cut out hers but I refused, so consequentially Regina took my own as compensation.”

“I…I didn’t know that…”

“There is much you don’t know, Princess, which is why you shouldn’t dabble in things you do not understand.”

She kicked the ground with her boot. She didn’t understand because everyone left her in the damn shadows. Biting down on her lip, she tried one last time at the rope but it was definitely knotted well.

“Don’t involve yourself in this,” Graham said, “On the other side of the table is another rumor about the coming of the prophecy. It would be best for you to be in the shelter of your own kingdom if such a thing is true.” Emma looked at him blankly which cause him to shake his head. She truly had been far too sheltered. “‘Upon the White Knight’s departure into the shadows, Darkness and Light will collide in a chaotic embrace, and in the midst of destruction, the Savior shall reunite departed kingdoms to be gilded in gold.’”

Emma’s face contorted.

“What does that even _mean_?”

“Only the Dark One knows…” he paused, “We’re here.”

            Her eyes widened at his statement and she looked around. There wasn’t much to signify the divide except for the lush foliage against wicked decayed and twisted trees.

“Don’t come back, Emma. It’s for your own good and I truly mean that. Go back to the life you had and forget this darkness. Nothing good can come out of staying here.”

He drew a dagger from a hidden sheath in order to cut the rope. She didn’t pay any mind to the strange substance on the edge as he ordered her to hold out her arms. It was when the tip pressed against her palm that the moonlight illuminated the silver oil.

“W-what are you doing?”

She tried to pull away, but it only resulted in the blade nicking her deeper. She gasped aloud. Before she could edge away, he cut the rope which bound her. She went to lunge at him, throw a punch or something, but her arm felt like it was filled with bricks.

“If you follow me then I’ll have to kill you,” Graham spoke softly as if he was feeling at least a hint of remorse.

Her palm was stinging.  Blood was sliding out of her cut which wasn’t supposed to be as deep as it was. Whatever was lacing with her blood was making her dizzy and very quickly.

“It’s not going to hurt you, I promise. It’s for your own good.”

If Emma could she would have cursed him. She would have thrown several punches at him and demand that he take her back to the palace, but his words were sounding far away and much deeper than normal.

Without any help, she staggered back, tripping over her own feet, and fell onto the side of Lucia. She hit the ground with a thud that seemed to echo like a drum in a cave. The colors around her distorted and the light of the moon seemed to fade in and out like a flickering candle. She watched in a haze as the huntsman turned his back to her. He called something over his shoulder, but it went unheard as the world around her faded to a dreamless black.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_“Emma? Emma, sweetheart, wake up.”_

_The young blonde grumbled and nearly squealed as the thick curtains were pulled back to reveal an unwelcoming sun. Throwing the covers over her head, she muttered something that was beyond comprehension. This, however, failed to stop the maid._

_“Johanna,_ please _.”_

_“I let you sleep in yesterday. I won’t have your mother on me for trying to be nice to you. Now come on,” the older woman grabbed at the sheets and yanked them down, her eyes falling on the teenager’s choice of sleepwear. Was it so hard for the girl to throw on a pair of pants?_

_Unwillingly, the blonde finally sat up, her hair matted and wild like a lion’s mane. She stretched he arms before hanging her legs off of the bed with sleepy hesitation._

_“Please tell me there is something exciting today?”_

_“Your mother has informed me that after breakfast you’ll be attending court.” Emma groaned again. “You’re coming of age, Emma. It’s about time that you learn how the kingdom works.”_

_“But I don’t_ care _how the kingdom works. Don’t you see? This life isn’t_ me! _I don’t care about fancy dresses, galas, and I especially don’t see the reasoning for listening to villagers beg for land or offer eggs from their precious, prized chicken.”_

_The bed creaked as Johanna sat down beside the blonde and placed a comforting hand upon her back. If Emma dared speak this way to her father she would most likely end up in an hour long lecture on how it isn’t her choice. She is a princess that will one day be queen. It is in her blood regardless of how much she wants to put up a fight._

_But Johanna was different. She listened to Emma and sympathized with her. She let her sneak off to the training courters to sword fight or learn how to ride horses. She let her sleep in for an hour or two and let her have a bit more sugary treats than her mother would have approved of._

* * *

 

There was a loud groan as the young blonde sat up, her eyes blinded by the start of a new day and still frozen with the visions of her prior days. Her limbs felt ancient and she knew that it was going to take a few minutes before she could stand on her feet securely. Grabbing at her head, she pulled away strands of grass that had meshed with her curls and grunted again as each movement produced a straining pain.

“Wouldn’t hurt me, my ass,” she hissed to the open air and looked down at the diagonal cut across her palm that was surely to become infected with dirt. If she ever saw the huntsman again she would make sure he knew that being a princess was only a title and she could surely kick his ass into kingdom come.

When finally on her feet, she looked over towards the land of Obscuria and then back to Lucia where she stood. This was her chance. She could turn back now and forget she ever came here. Lie to her parents and make up some silly story about running off and getting lost.

Or she could disobey the Evil Queen. She could step over the line that divided the kingdoms. Furry forest critters, which her mother would have adored, noticeably avoided the dying land as if it were the plague (which quite honestly could have been a plausible argument).

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath of fresh, pure air, and stepped over back into the land she would soon call home. Unaware of the chaos she was stirring she marched forward and followed the path she traveled with Graham.

 After finding a small creak that ran through the forest, she thoroughly rinsed off her wounded palm before splashing her face with the chilly water. If the water was poisoned from flowing through the dark trees then she was oblivious.

It was when she stood to her feet that she became aware that she wasn’t alone. Her hand instinctively went to the hilt of her sword before remembering it was stripped from her in the Dark Palace.

“You were given a very clear order, Princess.”

She frowned at the familiar face staring at her and crossed her arms.

“Graham, how did you find me?”

“The potion had a charm on it that would alert me if you were to step into Obscuria again.”

            The huntsman took a few steps towards her, his jaw tight and his eyes unreadable.

            “Run,” he simply stated and her forehead creased, “run back and I’ll say you crossed over before I could find you.”

            Not willing to back down despite being unarmed, she advanced until she was only a foot away from him.

“No. Take me back.”

“I can’t do that.”

“You will.”

“…Princess.”

With sudden enragement, she lunged forward and went for his knife. The element of surprise was on her side and he was backed into barbed bushes with the edge of the blade against his throat.

“I am _not_ a princess anymore. My name is Emma.”

“Don’t do this Emma,” there was no fear, no hesitation, and he didn’t move, “Save yourself while you still can. You don’t understand what the Evil Queen is capable of.”

“Then _make_ me understand,” she growled and added pressure to his neck.

“You saw what she did to Red.”

She abruptly shivered remembering the werewolf’s dark eyes as they dragged her away. Her hand that held the knife loosened and she drew it away.

“Is she okay?”

He rubbed at his neck.

“I have no knowledge of what has been done to her.”

“You have to take me back there, Graham. If not for me then for Red. I got her into this mess.”

“You do realize that this mistake may very well result in another war?”

“I won’t let that happen. I’ll talk to the Queen. I’ll get her to understand why I am here and send a message to my parents that I’m okay.”

He shook his head with a large sight. Emma stepped back realizing that the hostility between them had died out.

“This isn’t a tale written in black and white. Things don’t work like that.”

“Then I’ll make them. I’m tired of this feud that I know nothing about. I’m tired of Lucia skipping around the shadows and hiding when the moon comes out. I won’t let there be a war. I’m here to find the truth.”

Graham looked at her, studied her for a long moment as if he were coming to a realization of something astounding, but wasn’t sure if it were true. She spoke as if she were here to mend this broken land.

_The Savior shall reunite departed kingdoms to be gilded in gold._

But Emma wasn’t a savior. She was simply the product of true love, bounded by her parent’s over protectiveness. She was looking for an adventure. She was dabbling in the unknown because it gave her a thrill that she couldn’t find elsewhere. Nevertheless, just as Red had said, he couldn’t sway her. Her heart was set on some wild fantasy and so he fed the flames and took her back to the Dark Palace.

 

            The second arrival to the palace wasn’t nearly as pleasant. Graham was holding her in a way that looked as if she had been captured, a rope tied loosely around her arms but only for looks. The huntsman wasn’t sure what he was doing. He had been given orders to kill her, but failed to comply. Without doubt the consequences would be dire.

            The guards watched the young blonde with hungry eyes. There weren’t very many attractive women in Obscuria and the ones that could turn a head or two had been claimed by the Queen. Needless, Emma kept her gaze on the marble beneath her until they arrived in the throne room.

            Regina’s eyebrows rose and her brown eyes widened.

            “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

            With an unneeded force, Graham shoved the blonde forward and she fell onto her knees with a hiss. She really should have kicked his ass earlier.

            “Your Majesty, against your command the princess returned.”

            “I was already aware of this, you fool. What I _meant_ was why is she still alive?”

            In a matter of seconds the Queen was all but gliding across the marble with her long crimson dress. Emma tried to keep her eyes downward, but they were drawn to the swell of her bosom that the perfectly tailored dress displayed ever so well. She swallowed nervously.

            “She—”

            “—Enough. I don’t care to hear your excuses Graham. I hope you realize that you’re walking on thin ice. If you ever fail to comply again I’ll have you tossed out to the wolves. Are we clear?”

            “Yes, Your Majesty.”

            With a quick dismissal, the Huntsman left their presence. It was now the Evil Queen and Emma.

            “On your feet,” Regina demanded and she waved her hand in the air. The rope that loosely bounded pale hands vanished.  “Are you aware, princess, of the things that happen to people who cross me?” the Queen said bitterly as she circled around her enemy’s daughter. She had always wanted to get back at Snow White for ruining her life, but never expected for their cherished prize to come walking into her own castle.

Bright green eyes followed the Queen whose dark hair was pulled up in the front, but cascaded down her back. She seemed entranced by the shadowy, caramel eyes that were locked with hers. The dark energy that the Queen gave off reverberated through the air and wrapped around the young blonde to the point where she wanted to shrink back, yet couldn’t find herself able to move.

Had the Queen cast a spell on her? Or was her own selfish body, as well as mind, betraying her? Mother and father had both warned her countless times about the Evil Queen. She was nothing but a soulless ruler who cared not an ounce for the people who she reigned over. She thrived on their pain and suffering as she waltz around in her huge castle.

Wasn’t she lonely?

That was a question Emma had seemed to be hooked on since the day she came to realization that the Queen was shunned by all. What ever could she have done to become so hated? She had once tried asking her parents this and was granted only one response, along with a mortified look.

_“Emma, the Queen knows nothing of love. Her heart has been sucked dry by the darkness she has given in to.”_

So that was it? It was all to blame on the Dark Arts? She had studied up on the craft in secrecy within the royal library, but she still felt that there was more to the story than she was being told.

           Why was she here? Was it just to find out the secrets that the Evil Queen was hiding? All to understand why the Charming’s and the rest of the kingdom loathed even the utterance of her name?

           A slender, manicured finger slid underneath the younger woman’s chin as if she were studying her.

           “Why are you here, dear? You seem very reluctant to obey my command of keeping away.”

            The breath of the brunette’s wisped across the air and struck Emma down to the core. It was a new breath of life. Of destruction.

            The blonde found herself lost for words. Green eyes landed on red lips as her own parted. A sharp nail across her cheek and she met dark coals once more.

            “I needed to meet you.”

            She could have slapped herself. _That_ was all she could muster up? A pink appeared between her pearly whites and brown eyes followed it.

            “And so you’ve gotten your wish, my dear, but that still doesn’t explain why you came back. Why is the daughter of the Charming’s standing in my palace after I clearly told you to leave? Don’t you have any idea—?”

            “—how wicked you are? Yes, I’ve heard several stories, Your Majesty.”

            The brunette was stunned at the audacity of the young woman. A small grin cracked across pale flesh; she could almost feel the annoyance flickering against her skin.

            “I should have you beheaded or better yet I could take your heart and make you my slave for all eternity, but why would I need to enslave someone who willingly walked into my kingdom?”

            Regina raised a hand to her head where her left temple was visibly throbbing. Emma frowned.

“Your parents must miss you dearly.”

The blonde shrugged.

“I left on my own accord.”

A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised high at that. Was she lying through her teeth, trying to find her way into the heart of Obscuria? Or was this the truth?

“You ran away?”

Emma nodded.

Without a much needed examination the brunette could see as plain as day that the princess was far more masculine than what she had expected, bearing not a fine made dress but leather trousers and a simple cotton blouse that was stained with dirt. Her stance was strong and she seemed to portray more of a demeanor for battle than dance.

It intrigued her.

“I do hope you weren’t planning on leaving, dear.” Before Emma could say anything else, Regina turned on her heels swiftly and called over her shoulders to a set of knights that stood by the entrance. “Bring her back to my chambers. I want to have a better look at my new toy.”

Emma’s jaw dropped, astounded at what she just heard.

“Excuse me? I am nobody’s—”

Strong, masculine hands grabbed at her elbows. Emma instantly started to fight back, not taking enjoyment in this whatsoever. She was unaware of the smirk playing across Regina’s face.

She was led through another door located behind the throne that led to a long hallway. Bruises were forming from the pressure of the men’s hold as she continued to fight against them.

When they finally came to a set of double doors, it opened without physical contact. They threw her into the room where the Queen stood and she nearly fell again.

 _If someone shoves me one more fucking time,_ Emma thought maddeningly.

 “Did I tell you, you could manhandle her?”

She narrowed in on one of the men and his eyes went wide with terror. He thought that since the queen had allowed them to grab the blonde that it was alright to toss her like a piece of trash. Besides, she wasn’t anything special right? She wasn’t in the safety of Lucia anymore.

“I—my queen I’m sorry, I just thought that—”

“—Silence.”

She threw her hand at him and in a wisp of smoke that wrapped around his neck he dropped to the ground gasping for air.

 When the chamber doors slammed, she turned around to find Emma standing there with a straight back, looking at her with caution. Yet she wasn’t afraid. It was a curious observation. The brunette walked up towards the blonde, examining her with a fine eye.

“Undress.”

“What?”

The shock in her voice was so strong that it almost made the Queen chuckle; instead, she kept her voice strong and demanding.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“I am nobody’s—” her words were cut off as the queen flicked her wrist, causing the blonde to go flying towards the nearest wall. A loud breath of air was taken out of the younger woman as her back collided with cold stone. Her limbs mechanically went to move, yet she found them bound by an unknown force once again.

There was the fear Regina was looking for.

 _You’ve never interfered with magic before have you, my dear?_ She mused, _oh, how your parents must have sheltered you in that deathly oblivion of a kingdom._

The brunette took a few short strides as if she were gliding across the floor before she stood in front of the princess, taking her pale chin between sharp, manicured fingers with force.

“Let me tell you something, princess. The moment you walked into my kingdom willingly you lost every allegiance to Lucia.You are mine, do you hear me?”

She glared darkly into the blonde’s green eyes that had begun to narrow in frustration. Emma bit down on her lip and kept silent. This was an unforeseen occurrence. Not many were willing to stand against the Queen especially for the fear of her magic being used on them.

Pale limbs were released, the sudden action taking Emma off guard, and caused her to stumble onto her knees.

“Now, do as I said,” Regina commanded as the blonde began to rise back up.

Never would she have imagined having Snow White’s daughter in her bedchambers, but after she had gotten a good look at the young woman she realized that perhaps there could be some fun in these strange events. She would _love_ to corrupt their most beloved, pure daughter. Their only daughter.

“No.”

Brown eyes flashed with vicious anger, her hand slipping into golden locks. She pulled her up forcefully by thick curls and yanked backwards causing the pale skin of the woman’s neck to be shown, yet green eyes remained trained on the brunette’s.

“How dare you!” Regina hissed and pulled the blonde forward, moving to the side to toss the younger woman towards the other wall.

Before the princess could fly into the stones, the blonde disappeared from her bed chambers in a puff of purple smoke.

 

* * *

 

Emma felt an odd tingling around her body as a strange purple smoke surrounded her. The pain of the impact was expected when she collided against the wall, but when she opened up her eyes she found herself somewhere other than the Queen’s room.

Her breathing was short and heavy as she looked around wide-eyed at her new surroundings. It was dark, save for a torch burning on the outside of what looked like bars. The stench was horrendous, smelling of rats and decay, and when she took a step forward, the ground wasn’t carpet. Instead, her feet scuffed against dirt and hay that made up the floor of what looked to be the dungeon.

“...what?” Emma whispered to the darkness.

How the hell did I get here? but just as soon as she thought it, she recalled the fact that this older woman had magic. It wasn’t something she was particularly used to at all, for the only magic that was used in her parent’s kingdom was for healing. She fell down to her feet as sudden exhaustion hit her. This wasn’t what she had expected, but shouldn’t it have been? This had actually been far better than the stories she had heard, so why was she so stunned?

Taking just a few more seconds to take in her environment, she was able to spot a pair of shackles on the far side of the wall along with several gashes through the stone. Whatever had done that damage was surely not human. Perhaps werewolf?

 

* * *

 

“I don’t mean to pry, my queen,” said a voice from the vanity mirror, “but was that the Princess?”

Brown eyes snapped towards the man in the reflection as she shook out her hands. Anger was coursing through her so quickly that she wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“What have I told you about bothering me?”

He glanced downward for a moment at whatever it was he could see from his position.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. I’m just a bit concerned about the repercussions of her being held captive.”

“Held captive?” she marched over towards the blue tinted man, regretfully wishing that his wish hadn’t caused him to end up in a mirror of all things for there were times where she could have strangled him, “She was the one who sought me out for reasons I don’t dare understand.”

Pulling out the chair at her vanity, she slumped down in it with exhaustion.

“She could have been sent as a trap.”

“I thought so at first, but come to think about it they wouldn’t let their precious daughter out of their sight let alone even a hundred miles to my kingdom.”

“Point taken.”

“If anything, Red and her pack have turned against me and have sought to bring war to our lands once more and I won’t have that.”

“Do you plan to have them executed?”

“Not yet. I value Red far too much to jump to conclusions so fast. For now I want you to keep an eye on her.”

“As you wish. How long has it been since you laid eyes on the child?”

“Oh, it’s been forever.”

Her mind faded into the memory of the encounter with the Charming’s and the sight of the little girl. The innocence hung off of her like a warm glow that made her cringe, yet seemed to pull her. She had wondered how easily it would be to corrupt such a child, but those had been mere thoughts. Yet now here the blonde was in her castle, innocence still there like a thread yet something had changed.

It was strange. Curious. The princess had acquired her mother’s rogue side it had seemed, yet instead of being repulsed by the spawn of her sworn enemy, she was intrigued.

“How long are you planning to keep her down there?” the mirror-man asked.

“Long enough for her to realize just who I am.”

Resting her head onto her hand, she waved the other on in dismissal.

“Be gone, Sydney. I have a headache. And watch the girls; let me know of anything peculiar.”

“As you wish, my Queen.”

 

* * *

 

“You came back,” said a very familiar voice from the darkness giving the blonde quite a stir. “Over here.”

She squinted until she was able to see a woman in the cell across from her.

“Red! You’re alive.”

“Quiet. Don’t attract the guards. They already have enough fun taunting us.”

“Red, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to—”

“Why did you come back?” Emma silenced. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me. As a matter of fact don’t say a word. There are ears and eyes everywhere.”

“What did she do to you?” Emma whispered even though she was just told not to.

Although it was dark, the blonde could make out the raggedy tunic in and a nasty gash across the werewolf’s forehead.

“She took what she gave me. My freedom and now I’m back to where I started.”

“You can’t change anymore?”

“Only during a full moon now and without the insignia I’m not sure if I can control the wolf.”

Emma scuffed her boot on the floor in frustration and shame. This was her fault.

“You should try and sleep. There is no telling what the Queen has in store for you.”

“She won’t keep me down here?”

Red laughed bitterly and it sent shivers down the younger woman’s spine.

“That would be a blessing.”

They both grew silent and after a deep stare into the dark Emma’s vision began to blur and she rolled back her head until she felt the cold stone. Why had she come here? But the worst question had yet been asked. What was to come for her? The questions were lost to the darkness of the damp cell as her consciousness fizzled away.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight nonconsensual sexual events.

Nothing had changed when Emma came to consciousness. The air was still damp with mildew and all around her was still dark.

Pushing herself up, mindful to the new ache in her bones, she walked up to the bars that entrapped her and wrapped her pale fingers around them. They were icy to the touch. She peered down the hallway but saw no guard, or perhaps they were around the corner. Nevertheless, it was quiet.

Calling out Red’s name, she received no answer and very soon she became aware that she was alone. Fear struck her deep in her core. Not for herself, but for Red. The werewolf had already looked a state and it worried the blonde. What could they possibly have done to her? Had they taken her to get executed?

Her hold on the iron grew and she placed her forehead against them. What had she done?

People had taken blame for her a few times in her life. For instance, there was a quiet soldier named August that took a particular liking towards her even though she hardly spoke to him. Once when she was caught sneaking out of her room, he had taken the blame with little hesitation.

Of course there had been consequences, but never anything dire or life threatening.

There was a wisp of air from behind her and by the time she turned around, the purple smoke had dissipated, leaving behind just the Evil Queen and her wicked smile.

“Thinking of a way to escape, dear?”

There was nowhere for the blonde to move in the confined space. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and stood her ground.

“What have you done with Red?”

“That’s none of your concern.”

In the darkness of the cell, Emma could see those devious, smoky eyes studying her. Her face. Her eyes. The way she held herself. It had never left the older woman’s mind the entire night and it only fueled her wicked flame.

“It’s every bit of my—”

In a quick motion, sharp nails gripped her chin hard and the brunette leaned towards her as if to bite.

“I do not appreciate your tongue, _princess._ Did your parents fail to teach you manners?”

There was no way to filter the words that were about to spill out of the pale woman’s lips. Her innate ability to rebel against her superior had yet to be snuffed. It was one thing for someone to order her around, but it was completely another thing for them to go about it with physical force.

Emma wasn’t used to that. Just as she wasn’t used to filthy men trying to take her like she was a fresh piece of meat.

            “Go to Hell,” she growled.

Even though she had only been in the presence of the brunette for such a short amount of time, it should have been common sense not to spite her. Magic or not, Regina’s aura wasn’t exactly a cloudless summer day.

She felt the magic this time before it took complete hold and next thing she knew, she was against the wall. The shackles she had stared at the night before cuffed around her wrists.

It wasn’t a fear that overtook her, but more of a panic. Her limbs were her protection and now two of them were restrained. She tried kicking, but then her feet were easily secured in another set of cuffs.

There was a sharp, burning impact upon her skin as a cruel hand came down upon her pale cheek. The elicit cry that fell from pink lips made the Queen’s own blood colored lips turn into a smirk as green gems looked upward in a hooded gaze, teeth bared like a vehement wolf.

“I don’t _care_ who you might be or whose breath gave you life. You are in _my_ kingdom now and will fall to my command regardless of your own petty thoughts,” slender fingers began to trace down the woman’s throat, “What is of interest to me is how this little game is going to play if you proceed to be so ungracefully stubborn. You better learn your place, Princess. Are we clear?”

Emma ground her teeth.

Regina was so close to the blonde that she could smell her essence once again. She could have leaned forward and bit her…if that is what she wanted to do. In such a state she felt vulnerable, yet it excited her which made no sense.

She wasn’t sure what the brunette was to do next; therefore, it took her off guard when her skin suddenly felt bare as if the damp air was directly hitting it. One quick glance downward and that was _exactly_ right. In the blink of an eye the clothes on her back had disappeared to only god knows where.

She gulped.

“W-what are you doing?”

Regina raised a hand and a ball of light appeared in front of them, illuminating what had been hidden. Now that she could finally see the blonde completely she took a step back and watched as the young blonde squirmed uncomfortably in the shackles.

It was a rather lovely sight to see and reminded her of prior days when her favorite plaything had left those harsh slashes across the stone. She had to hold back a chuckle.

Regardless of how obvious her attempts were working, Emma continued to yank at her bonds, allowing her muscles to ripple. Her pale skin was marred with bruises that she wasn’t content with. The only mark from her own hand was the pinkness on her cheek. She wanted a clean slate to work with not this beat up canvas. Fortunately, the coloring to the marks was a sign that the healing process was working in a timely fashion.

Her gaze drifted upward and found a dark shadow of something on her palm. She took a step forward again and reached for her hand. When the fingers attempted to swat at her own, she smacked them easily and with a low, “stop moving” she was able to open up the palm to view a long diagonal cut against pale skin.

“What is this from?”

She waited impatiently and right when she was about to reprimand the woman for her silence, Emma spoke. Her voice was strong, but laced with a hidden worry.

“Your huntsman.”

Crimson lips twitched with what might be jealousy. Emma was now property of the Queen; consequentially, anyone who dared leave a mark on her that wasn’t of her own doing would face severe punishment.

Beginning at the collarbone, black nails trailed across soft flesh as if she were tracing it for future events. This young soul looked nothing like a princess, but more of a warrior. There was no ounce of baby fat leaving a taunt muscular structure which was excruciatingly taunting. There was a flame in emerald eyes that conveyed a sense of dominance that strangely intrigued the Queen. It wasn’t dominance over others; conversely, it was over herself. Despite her limbs being bound, she was trying to show that she was still in control when the fact was she was at the dark woman’s will.

            The blonde’s breath hitched when fingers ran between her breasts. This was definitely not something she was used to. She may have roughhoused with the soldiers, but they knew better than touch royalty in other ways. James would have surely had their heads for that.

            Her heart was threatening to pound from her chest, but her mind was carelessly elsewhere. Her panic was slowly dying down as a new sensation, a new interest, took over. She wanted to reach out and pulled the darker woman close to her, something to rid away the chill, yet at the thought alone she was feeling warmer.

            “What do you want with me?” Emma whispered lowly.

            The brunette chuckled darkly.

            “Funny. I thought it was you who came to me? I would have assumed you had an agenda?”

            It was rather humorous, actually. All these years of yearning of escape, of traveling to this unknown land, and she had never actually thought of what would happen next after she got the Dark Palace. She had been so stuck on trying to find an escape that she never took the second to plan out details

            “I assumed my thoughts weren’t in your interest?”

            “They aren’t, but humor me, dear. What plan did Red have sneaking you out of Lucia? Did she really believe I would see past this deception?”

            Hands were making their way up her sides, up finely toned arms.

            “Red has nothing to do with this.”

            “Yet she was hiding you away.”

            “She was protecting me.”

            The brunette’s eyebrows raised high and she threw back her head in a wicked, taunting laugh. Green eyes took in her demeanor. It was cruel, sinful even, but soulless? Surely, this woman had some heart inside of her.

            “Of course. The wolf still clings to her past, protecting what isn’t hers to protect.”

            Emma frowned, confusion marring her face. Regina caught it quickly.

            “You look bewildered, my dear Princess. It’s almost endearing in your bounded state. Are you unaware of your mother’s past with the werewolf?”

            So there was a history there.

            “What do you know?”

            A single, razor nail traveled from her chin, down the front of her throat, and between her breasts leaving a harsh red line.

 “It’s a pity to be left in the dark, isn’t it?”

            Narrowing her eyes, the blonde let out a growl. If she kept fighting against the metal she would surely cut into her flesh, yet she still struggled.

            “Tell me what you know.”

            “You’re a persistent one, aren’t you?” the older woman leaned close and breathed into her ear, “I don’t believe you are in position to ask questions from me, Princess.”

            Thrusting her head forward, she crashed into the Queen’s, sending her stumbling back.

            “My _name_ is _Emma_ ,” she hissed.

            A swirling smoke of purple raged through brown eyes as she grabbed her own head. _Such audacity._ She strode forward like a phantom, wrapping her slender fingers around the pale woman’s throat fiercely.

            “How _dare_ you! Do you have _any_ idea what I am capable of? I may have had a single thread of desire to perhaps let you go after a while, but after that move you’re better off rotting down here.”

            Her grip tightened and the blonde’s face was turning a fearsome red; nevertheless, Emma refused to submit to this. It must have been the royalty in her talking, but she wasn’t a rodent to be stomped on. Instead, she kept her emerald eyes locked on dark amber. She could feel her lungs aching. She could feel the burn.

            Her vision was starting to spot, but then before she was able to pass out the hand let go. The first intake of air was painful and she let out a shaky cough, yet other than that she grew silent.

            “I’m done with you for today.”

            She waved her hand and suddenly a new restraint took hold of Emma’s throat. It was a metal collar that fastened itself to the wall, all the more prohibiting neck movement.

            In a wisp of amethyst, the Evil Queen vanished along with the light that had been glowing above her head. The darkness settled around her like a serpent, wrapping its cold fingers around her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed for the thumping in her chest to dampen.

            “…Fuck…”


	9. Chapter 9

“Regina, don’t hurt her,” the brunette wolf begged as she kneeled on the floor in front of the Queen with barely enough clothing for decency. From a tightly bounded collar hung a chain that was currently dangling freely, yet she dared not move from her position.

The candle light around her was bright enough to illuminate the harsh marks across the pale woman’s, more having been added since she left the cell across Emma’s. Without the ability to control the animal inside her, her vehement nature didn’t help to ease the Queen’s lacerations when being interrogated for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“I have no intentions of hurting her, my dear pup,” Regina stated coolly, but her lip upturned at the anxious look upon the younger woman’s face. Long black nails traced under her chin, tilting her face upwards, “unless she brings it upon herself.”

“Then why have you locked her down there?”

The wolf’s voice was low, but her eyes said a whole other story. She was beyond worried for the princess for very good reasons of her own.

“Remember the days,” with a quick hand motion the woman was forced onto her hands and knees, the chain clinking as it hit the floor, “when I trapped you like the wild beast you were and tamed you into obedience? Remember how I made your world before me a mere memory and gave you everything you could ever dream of?”

Pale skin flushed as her heart began to accelerate at the vivid memories. She kept her green gaze downward, but spoke between gritted teeth.

“She’s not an animal. She doesn’t deserve this. She’s young and naïve. Whatever you have in store for her just take it out on me. Send her home; don’t—”

Her words turned into a yelp as her arms were kicked from underneath her. She barely managed not to fall flat on her face. With a harsh jerk, Red was pulled forward by the leash only to have a cruel heel forced against her shoulder. 

The wolf bared her teeth and let out a growl, yet when she spoke it was a plead as she thought of not herself, but the young blonde who was, unknown to her, restrained against the cold bricks.

“I’ll come back to you, Regina. I’ll give you whatever you wish of me.”

“Of course you would; I was surprised you chose to leave in the first place. Nevertheless, you have no choice in the matter in what I decide.”

“She is my God child, Regina!” Red’s eyes were bright with what might have been tears, “This isn’t right.”

“Do you think I care what is right after her mother took everything I ever had? I have done everything within my power to stay clear of those foul lovebirds after we sealed our agreement. They stay out of my affairs and I out of theirs, but now their spawn has willingly walked into my kingdom and is threatening to set ablaze everything.”

By this time, Regina had realized that Red had no part in the princess’s arrival, yet she wasn’t willing to allow her to run free. The wolf may have been bounded by the insignia before, but now that it had been stripped from her she could easily run to Lucia and give aid to Emma’s whereabouts. Nothing would be stopping her now.

“Sending her back would only lead to more chaos,” Regina stated, “Despite what I may be able to tell them, they’ll simply call me out for witchcraft and accuse me of hexing their child. I won’t have that. No,” she was merely thinking aloud at this point, “I’ll let them come to me to find out for themselves that their daughter has been corrupted by their own foolishness. What better way to get back at Snow and Charming than corrupting their precious gem?”

Brown eyes glanced downward at the woman who had fallen quiet. It was a useless attempt to sway the Queen

* * *

 

 

“This is bullshit.”

It was cold, that much was true, but Emma had long grown accustomed to the chill over the last several hours. She yanked hard against the restraints in another futile attempt hissing out as she reopened a recent laceration from metal. 

That was when a loud rumble echoed from her stomach and she groaned. When was the last time she had eaten?

As surprising as it may have been, for being a princess, she had a rather large appetite that her parents were always astounded by. Their chef was always wondering why her batch always seemed to deplete when she turned her back. The mystery wasn’t solved until Johanna one day caught the little blonde in the kitchen sneaking the freshly baked cookies and pastries. 

Her dry mouth began to water at the thought of this. It was a bittersweet sensation of hunger that also kept her distracted from the burning in her wrists and the ache of her limbs.

Down the hall was the clinking of what sounded like keys against a lock followed by heavy footsteps. The sound of metal against concrete gave hint that it was most likely one of the guards. At first her heart leapt in joy at the thought of being released until she remembered that her very own skin was on display for whomever it was that was approaching.

 “So you’re the Queen’s new pet,” croaked a man in dark, thorny armor.

His manner was highly unappealing as her peered between the iron bars, his eyes raking up and down the woman in front of him. Through the shadows, his murky smile was enough to send a repulsive shiver down her spine. That’s when it dawned on her. He was one of the men Red had saved her from.

“Don’t get any fucking ideas,” she spat even though it was a useless warning in her state.

“Well that’s not a nice thing to say,” he paused for a moment, bring his finger to his chin in thought, “Wait a minute. You’re that bitch who the pup was protecting. No wonder. She was bringing you to the Queen.”

He leaned in as far as he could, which wasn’t far, but it was still highly disconcerting. He couldn’t reach her; however, his ravaging eyes made it clear what would happen if he did. Blue­green eyes narrowed vehemently and she gritted her teeth.

“We should have made use of you before she ruined you. Oh, but from the looks of it she hasn’t yet, has she? What if—?”

He began shuffling through his keys. Emma heart began to accelerate at a rate she wasn’t content with and she jerked against the metal cuffs. Just before he could find the right key, another shadow moved behind him.

“She would have your heart turned to dust, Draven,” Emma instantly recognized the new voice as Graham’s and she thought she would never be happier to see him, “What are you doing here? This isn’t your quarters.”

“Curiosity,” the man shrugged as he attached the set of keys back to his side, “I see the Queen has her Huntsman back at her side doing her dirty work.”

Graham simply stared at him with cold eyes until Draven shook his head in aggravation and stormed off muttering something about picking and choosing favorites. 

Soon after he left, Graham unlocked the cell and swung it open with a creak. He showed no sign of shyness to Emma’s state of undress almost as if he were used to seeing such. He quickly released her from her restraints causing her to stumble as if drunk. Her limbs were stiff and one of her wrists had a thin line of blood trickling down.

She was reluctant to accept the helpful hand of the huntsman, but quickly turned grateful when a blanket was wrapped around her trembling shoulders.

“The Queen demands your attention,” he brunet spoke as they left the dungeon. Turning into what looked like a dead end, Graham lifted his hand and tapped a selection of three individual bricks in the wall causing it to shift until a passage way formed.  The secret passageway was dimly lit by flickering candles like most of the hallways except this one in particular was narrow, meant for traveling one by one.

“Why didn’t she come herself?” Emma asked quietly as she followed, surprisingly submissively.

            “Regina is a busy woman.” 

With the roll of green eyes, she pulled the blanket around her tighter and they walked another hundred feet until they came to a main hallway. 

“It looks like you’ve broken skin,” he commented when he saw her wrists. He was greeted with a none too friendly stare.

“Doesn’t exactly help when I’m restrained to a god damn wall.”

Doesn’t exactly help when I’m restrained to a god damn wall,” she snarled under her breath. Her scowl only grew when she heard the man chuckle, the irritation inside of her growing.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Ignoring her, they walked a ways more until they stopped in front of a set of doors that opened up into a private wash room. What caught her attention was the stone bath that sat across from them. She looked at him with a curious expression.

“You’ll find what you need in the cabinet along with some botanical ointments that will prevent your wrist from getting infected. When you’re done go down to the west wing where you’ll find the kitchen. If you get lost someone will be able to point you in the right direction.”

Surely Emma was drowning in confusion at this point. One day her life was being threatened and next she was back to being pampered? That didn’t make any sense at all.

“You’re letting me walk the castle alone?”

“There are eyes and ears everywhere, around every corner, within every shadow. Every entrance is secured by guards and if your curiosity gets the better of you you’ll find that many of the doors require a special key or spell.”

“In other words, don’t try anything.”

She teetered back and forth on her bare feet and bit her tongue, the thought sounding like a challenge. Her merely nodded with emotionless eyes and turned to leave her. After a few feet he called over his shoulder.

“I hope the answers you find are worth it, Princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was a lovely surprise to find that the bath was already filled with soothing, hot water. As she lowered herself down, watching as the steam swirled and the water rippled, she noticed that the stones were heated when her bruised flesh lay down upon it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cupped her palms before bring a handful of water down upon her pale curls, closing her eyes with a tiny groan.

    This lovely piece of Heaven wouldn’t last. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that, yet she basked in it for as long as she could. After a good long five minutes of simply letting herself relax, she reached over towards the small collection of glass bottles she pulled from the cabinet. One of them was labeled with some herb she didn’t know how to pronounce and presumed that was meant to clean her cuts.

    At the bottom of the green liquid sat a combination of leaves and flowers. She studied it for a moment trying to remember anything she had read about botanicals and potions, yet her mind fell blank.

Shrugging, she poured a small bit of it onto her palm, realizing it was a bit thicker than she had previous assumed, and began to rub it into her cut along her wrist. There was an instant tingling of heat until it vanished and she watched as the bloody, mangled gash turned a light shade of  pink.

    “Huh…” she said in fascination before turning her attention to cleaning the rest of herself up.

    The rush of air against her wet skin made her shiver as she climbed out of the tub and reached for the towel, quickly wrapping it around herself. She walked over to a mirror that stood a few feet away and examined herself. Her golden curls were a shade darker as water beads dribbled down her shoulders and chest.

    From the corner of her eye she saw a simple outfit hanging on a rack and got the idea that it must have been for her. It was a relief that it wasn’t a dress and she eagerly reached out for the white blouse and trousers.

    The kitchen wasn’t that hard to find. As she walked down the corridor the smell became more prominent and she veered around the next bend to find a large dining hall. The room was filled with a good handful of the castle’s workers and guards minding their own business. Before she attracted any attention she found her way to the kitchen.

    There was an older woman with dark, fading hair stirring a pot of something over an open flame. She was mumbling something under her breath as if she were talking to herself.

    “Excuse me?” Emma asked a bit awkwardly and the chef looked over, “My name is Emma; I’m—”

    “I know who you are,” the woman snapped irritably causing the blonde’s face to contort, “Your meal is over there.”

    Emma followed the stretched out finger towards a tray that contained a piece of bread, tea, and what looked to be cold soup.

    “Do you think I could get a fresh bowl?”

        That was the wrong thing to say. The spoon within the woman’s hand stopped and her head snapped towards her, eyes dark and almost lifeless.

    “Do I look like your personal caterer, girl? There are countless heads to feed in this castle for me to worry about--”

    Pale hands went up in surrender as Emma offered her a feign smile.

    “It’s cool. Sorry.”

    She grabbed the tray and hurried off to an empty table, unaware of the eyes that were watching her from the small commotion, but as she ate she became uneasy. The people nearest to her were now whispering and if she were to look up she might have caught a few of their eyes. Nevertheless, she finished what had been given to her, her stomach rather grateful for the meal.

    Emma couldn’t recall what it was she was supposed to do next, if anything at all. What someone supposed to come for her and bring her to the Queen? The last thing she wanted to do was sit here for another minute especially when she could feel everyone’s eyes burning into her as if she were fresh meat.

    In need of stretching her legs, among other reasons, she started out an exploration through the halls. Hell, no one was stopping her and it wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong right?

    The palace was vast and by the time she had turned a few corners she was more than positive she was lost. A curious thought flashed over her face when she realized that the corridors were lined with mirrors here and there of various designs and shapes. Did Regina have some fetish with her appearance that she needed to see herself all the time?

    The woman _was_ rather attractive. Emma shivered at the thought of the brunette running her slender fingers down her flesh. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head in order to get a hold of herself. She should focus on more important things like finding Red.

    Instead of her aimless wandering, she switched to looking for any signs of the wolf. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. Guards? A big, bright sign? Howling? Nevertheless, she continued snooping around unaware of the presence that was watching her every move.

    She came to a wooden door that caught her attention. Her nosey hand reached for the handle, but a sudden, unfamiliar male voice caused her to nearly yell out.

“Curiosity is a terrible danger, princess.”

She looked all around her, but found herself alone until her eyes fell upon a mirror hanging across from her. A blue-ish, smoky man was within the reflection looking at her.

“You’re…”

“A servant to the Queen.”

“...Okay...I was looking for her,” Emma lied and realized that he saw right through her but didn’t say a word about it, “She wanted to see me.”

He nodded.

“And right you are. Follow me.”

“How--?” she was about to say before he reappeared in another mirror a bit further away.

In turned into a game of finding out which mirror he was in and she followed him until they came to a set of intricate double doors. The dark design was that of swirling thorns and upon the handles were a single blood red gem.

“Wait here,” he ordered her before disappearing.

Very shortly after, the doors opened by an unknown force revealing the Evil Queen’s bedchamber which was far more breathtaking than words could describe. It doubled as bedroom as well as a study.

    “Come,” Regina said from the far end of the room and once the blonde took a step inside, the doors behind her shut.

    Her steps were cautious, almost nervous, as Emma walked towards the woman who was sitting in a chair reading over a piece of parchment. Dark eyes remained trained on the paper as if the blonde were little concern.

    “Enjoy your little stroll?”

    “I uh…,” the younger woman stuttered and when those amber eyes flashed over towards her she froze.

    “Well out with it, dear. I know very well you can speak. ”

    “Yes, I did.”

    “Good. Tell me,” Regina put a dark, manicured finger to her red lips, “how does my palace compare to Lucia’s?”

    Emma’s youthful eyes drifted down to the woman’s heavily exposed bosom. Were all of her dresses so revealing? Mindful to the question that was asked and the arch of a perfectly shaped eyebrow, the blonde turned her attention back upward.

    “It’s...darker and there aren’t as many guards.”

    The brunette feigned a chuckle.

    “Still paranoid as ever I see. I wonder if they miss you.”

    “I don’t care,” Emma muttered which took the older woman by surprise.

    “No? Not even the slightest? Whatever did the two idiots do to turn their own daughter against them?”

    “I didn’t turn against them,” she replied back quickly.

    “Yet here you are.”

    “I wanted answers.”

    “What a strange way to go about them, my dear.” Pushing herself up, the brunette strode over to the pale woman until she was looking down at her.  “You have a peculiar fire in you, Emma. I have never seen it before. I’m going to offer you a proposition. You see, regardless what you may have heard, I do care greatly about what is mine. I’m quite possessive of it actually,” she began to walk around the younger woman predatorily, “I make sure that my things are well taken care of, clean, in order, and well-fed.”

Emma’s ears perked up as she realized she wasn’t talking about an object, but rather a person...or a pet which caused her eyebrows to pull inward.

“So you have two choices. Both quite simple. First option is that I lock you back down in that damp, cold cell. I won’t ever touch you. I can forget you ever existed. The guards can do what they will for all I care. Then when your parents finally realize where you are I’ll give you back to them and they can take their withered, diminished princess back home to pick up the pieces.”

There was a silent pause and Emma could feel her skin crawling. The older woman was behind her, but the blonde remained in place with her hazel eyes glued to the floor. Regina’s words had been dull, almost bored, as if she weren’t fond of the words she just spoke.

“Or you can choose the second option,” her tone suddenly changed and the dominating power wrapped around Emma like a shadowy cloak, “You give yourself to me, relinquish your allegiance to Lucia. You will have free reign when I don’t need you as you did today.”

Long fingers extended out to tuck blonde curls behind the woman’s ear from behind and she whispered into her ear.

“You give yourself to me and you can have _everything_ your little heart desires so long as you obey _me_ alone and do as _I_ command,” a deep chuckle fell from red lips sending a ripple of shivers through Emma, “It’s as simple as that really. I’ll only hurt you when you deserve it and if anyone else dares to lay a hand on you, I’ll make sure they face the consequences. All of this you can have under one condition,” she paused and walked around to face her, “You can never leave.”

These very last words struck the blonde straight in the core. She had been racing to escape being chained down only to run into a black pit. She would be foolish to choose the first option. The very thought made her stomach churn. She was left with only one other path which didn’t seem quite fair at all.

Black manicured nails tilted her chin up until amber gems were burning a hole into blue-green crystals.

“So what will it be, Princess?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

_“So, what will it be, Princess?”_

An overwhelming sensation spread throughout the blonde’s body as if the dark eyes she were staring into was taking hold of her very soul. With the snap of her wrist the captivating woman could have had her on her knees; as much as that thought should have frightened the Princess, it drew her towards the forbidden darkness.

Every thought of her past vanished like a fading fog and right before her she could see a new life expanding and growing, climbing up her spine like vines into her foresight. However, what she saw wasn’t clear enough for recognition though she felt the need to explore this shadowy corridor and pry open the locked doors.

Her pink lips opened, yet when she tried to speak, thorny vines curled around her vocal cords, restraining every word. She knew that any attempt to utter a word would render them unintelligible, but it wasn’t like Emma to be lost for words. No, she always had something to say.

A sinister smirk played across the Queen’s face as though she were reading the Princess like an open book. She could have demanded for a reply. Instead, she gripped the pale woman’s chin firmly and waited for her reaction.

Emma’s jaw immediately tensed, eyes dilating, and for a brief second there was an impulse to pull away, but the grip tightened ever so slightly.

 _Peculiar_ , Regina mused and let out a faint chuckle.

The brunette was known for acting on impulse. By doing so she normally got what she wanted as it usually resulted in frightening whoever the opposing player was, but a recurring thought drifted across her mind.

This was Snow White’s daughter. The product of True Love. The purest form of light that had ever been created.

And it was hers for the taking.

She ran her thumb across pale, surprisingly soft, lips. The blonde parted them as if to speak, but nothing was uttered. Green eyes tried to calculate the thoughts swimming through the darker woman’s head, but there was a mask tightly in place. That is all it was, a soulless disguise to cover up whatever she feared needed to be kept safe.

“Let’s find out how _pure_ your blood runs,” the Queen purred and grabbed the princess by the hips, pushing her towards the nearest wall eliciting a sharp intake of air from the victim when a sharp, unexplained power coursed through her very being.

White cotton had managed to ride up Emma’s back exposing her stomach while dexterous hands were pushing down the trousers she had been given. Why had she been given new clothes in the first place?

A thousand sensations overtook the blonde, a mixture of anxiety, fear, and exhilaration, but one stood out like a sore thumb, a sickening one, yet she couldn’t pinpoint what it was as her breath quickened and her eyes darkened.

The dark trousers pooled around pale legs in a silent cascade and upon instinct, she stepped out of them.

“Kneel,” the Queen demanded, but the only response was the defiant movement of the blonde’s jaw. In return, the darker woman’s eyes narrowed, “you _will_ do as I say, Princess.”

Emma’s nostril’s flared.

“Stop calling me princess _, Your Highness._ ”

Suddenly there was a familiar pain against her pale cheek again, but the blonde didn’t falter in her disobedience. The act only angered her more and offered a very responsive shove sending the brunette stumbling back. Brown eyes flashed a wicked hue of violet and suddenly Emma fell forward unwillingly, the sound of her kneecaps hitting loudly even against plush carpet.

Her movements ceased. Her breath came hard as adrenalized anger shot through her veins like a harsh injection. Everyone always told her that her short temper would get her in trouble; it always did.

She opened her mouth, but suddenly it was as if her airways were being constricted, and when her eyes fell upon the shadowy mist that encased the Queen’s hands she realized why.

“It is _Your Majesty_ or _My Queen,_ dear, and you better learn it quickly before I cut that tongue off. Fortunately for you I can think of other ways to quiet that mouth of yours. And as for you, I will call you as I will. If I want to call you Princess I will. If I fancy calling you my pet and wish to walk you around my Palace with a collar to your throat, I shall. Do you understand me?”

Emma took a large gasp of air, falling forward to catch herself when the magical hold relinquished her. Summoning up the last bit of freewill she had left, and balling up that nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach, she glared upward.

“Yes, My Queen.”

Forced submission.

“Good. Now on your feet and take off your shirt.”

It didn’t take long this time for the blonde to respond, however, as her fingers worked at the buttons of her blouse she realized that they were shaking. Cursing inwardly at her incompliant limbs, the white cotton finally fell open exposing her bare chest.

Goosebumps littered her arms from the contact with the air and she pulled her arms over her chest. Whether it was from the cold or embarrassment, she didn’t say though one might say the latter since the hearth in the room provided a soothing warmth.

Looking over at the brunette who was leaning against the bedpost, she took a few hesitant steps towards her until they were nose to nose. The obedient glimmer in green jewels, never mind whether it was willing or not, was enough to coax the fire within the Queen, but she held herself back as if she were testing her own self-restraint.

An olive hand reached forward and ran down the blonde’s stomach, feeling the rise and fall with each passing breath. She cupped her warmth with a delicate hand, only a thin sheet of cotton preventing full contact, and when she did, Emma gasped.

She could see within youthful eyes that the pale woman standing before her had never been touched by another, perhaps only her own hand. She licked her red lips. It was rare to find such a beautiful piece of work untainted.

Deft fingers slowly worked their way past the cotton and into the wetness of the blonde, dipping in only momentarily before sliding out and grazing across her bundle of nerves. A sharp, quivering moan fell out of pink lips.

Regina leaned forward, brush back strands of corn silk, and whispered into her ear.

“I’m feeling rather generous at the moment, dear, so let me show you what I want from you rather than you fumbling your way through.”

The younger woman furrowed her brow.

“I don’t underst—ah!”

Two fingers slipped inside of her without warning and began a swift pace. Her free hand slipped into golden curls and tugged hard so that Emma would look directly at her. Needing more, but unable to say it, the blonde’s own hips picked up a matching rhythm to meet the Queens.

Regina grinned at the soft whimpers that were falling from the woman’s lips and she curled her fingers forward only for them to grow louder. Emma’s heart was nearly pounding out of her chest and when a thumb ran across her clit her breath caught in the back of her throat.

It didn’t take much more before her legs started to shake and she was coming undone from the Evil Queen’s bare hands. Right as she tipped over the edge she felt an overwhelming sensation take over her body, one that she couldn’t tell was from the work of magic or simply or her own natural reaction.

There was a sense of emptiness when the brunette slipped out of her, so swift as if it had never been, but the faintness of her breath and her grip on the bedpost reminded her such an event had just taken place.

Slender fingers cupped Emma’s face delicately with a dark chuckle, loving the way her pale chest and cheeks had reddened.

“Unfortunately you’re act of defiance has left me with little time to explore your talents. I have business I need to attend to which I hardly doubt your brain has the capacity for. That being said, clean yourself up and I will have someone fetch you when you’re needed.”

The Queen moved away from Emma and over to her vanity to make sure nothing was out of place. She was well aware of the eyes watching her, but she paid to mind. When all was to her perfection, she disappeared from the room without a word of departure leaving Emma alone in the Evil Queen’s bedchambers.

The blonde sank to the floor, not quite sure her legs could move her elsewhere, as her mind slowly began to fall back into this time and space. The fact that she was the daughter of royalty meant nothing here. She was merely another pretty face.

She closed her eyes and asked herself, not for the first time, what would become of her actions. Her mother was probably worried sick and her father most definitely had the entire army out looking for her, but where would they think to look first? Surely they wouldn’t think her to be here? What would they say if they knew of what just happened? Not that she would dare tell them.

The thought of going home was a distant whisper. She didn’t want to go home. She came here for a reason, but that motive seemed to have been perverted the moment she stepped into the Dark Palace.

As the fog faded and the dark vines released hold of her core she was brought into an unfamiliar world where shadows danced around her, still far from recognition. However she knew one thing. These weren’t just the shadow of others, but her own. A sickening epiphany hit her that she had _enjoyed_ the anger in the Queen’s. How could someone enjoy _pain_? Not only was she trying to pry open the lock to Evil Queen’s mind; she was also venturing into the dark, unexplored caverns of herself and for the first time that horrified her.

 


	12. Chapter 12

There she was. Alone. In the Evil Queen’s bedchambers. After getting a hold of herself, Emma stood up and looked around the room. There wasn’t a speck of dust or a misplaced object, at least as far as she could tell.

Her feet led her over to a desk where several sheets of parchment laid, yet somehow remained in a perfect order. With a quick skim she came to realize these were nothing more than mundane contracts regarding politics and business and whatever else added up to running a kingdom. Out of all of her lessons growing up, politics had only aided her in daydreaming.

 She searched bookshelves, drawers, under the pillows, yet nothing caught her attention. No diary, no valuables, just books that were written in some other language or governmental affairs. If the Queen had anything she kept close to heart, she obviously didn’t keep it in here.

A book of spells or even some history of the Dark Palace would have been a nice find as well, but the room seemed to be void of anything that crossed her mind. Throwing her futile search to the wind with a huff, she popped her head out the window in search of any guards.

What was she to do? Regina obviously had more important things to attend, but she hadn’t even given the younger woman instructions. Not that she wanted them anyways.

“Princess?”

The bodiless voice made her jump and she looked over at the nearest mirror. Had he been watching her that entire time? It was one thing to have guards, but another to have a man that could essential walk through walls without a sound.

“You again? What are you, the Queen’s spy?”

“Apologies for frightening you again, but the Queen has informed me that you are here to stay.”

The blonde took a breath of air.

“I guess so.”

“I’m sure you’ll find your way around eventually, but the palace is quite vast. Perhaps I can point you in a certain direction?”

Pursing her lips, she thought of where she wanted to venture. The library might be a perfect place to start when learning about the history of this place, but then a new thought came to her.

“You wouldn’t happen to know the whereabouts of Red would you?”

It was a risky question since Regina was so adamant on keeping her in the dark, but the mirror’s response surprised her.

“Ah,” the mirror-man remarked, “Regina told me you might ask about her.”

“Is that a problem?”

She crossed her arms and waited.

“Not at all. She’s down in the stables. If you continue down the corridor to the right you’ll find a set of stairs. Follow them down and take the hall that leads to the garden. You’ll find your way after that.”

The blatant admittance took her off guard. First off, why was Red in the stables? Secondly, the Queen was okay with her seeing her now? Talk about being bipolar. Giving a nod of thanks to genie, she turned to the right and began her journey to the stables.

It was rather surprising to find a garden within the darkness of the palace. The area was filled with roses so dark that they almost resembled blood as if the thorns were purposely engineered to prick anyone who ventured too close to its beauty. In the center stood a stunning tree baring the freshest apples Emma had ever laid eyes upon.

 _I wonder if they’re poisonous,_ she thought to herself. After all, that was one story the Queen was famous for. Everyone knew the tale of the poisoned apple and how her father’s kiss broke the spell. It was sickeningly sweet.

Following the stone path, she went down a set of stairs and saw the stables a few hundred feet ahead. There were workers here and there along with guards which she mindfully nodded to as to not cause any alarm. If this was to be her home, then she better acknowledge them. A few horses were out in the field grazing while some were mounted by knights getting their set of training in.

But where was Red? She scanned the entire area until a familiar silhouette popped out of one of the stables carrying a bucket of supplies.

“Red!”

Emma jogged over towards the surprised woman and quickly hugged her tight as if they had known each other their entire life.

“What are you doing out here?” the brunette questioned, setting the pail onto the dirt and wiping her hands onto her trousers.

“I was afraid Regina had…well had done something horrible to you.”

“I’m far too valuable for the Queen to throw away,” the wolf replied with a sense of pride but no arrogance. “Come,” she whispered as she glanced over Emma’s shoulders at the curious eyes. Narrowing her own at them, they took the hint and carried on their duties

Emma followed her into the stable where a beautiful black horse stood with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. It was as if she was a living shadow.

“This is Nyx, Regina’s cherished steed.”

The princess reached a pale hand outward towards the horse and received a snort. She smiled when Nyx rubbed her nose into her palm and let out a sharp breath through her nostrils.

“Why are you out here?” Emma asked Red who was brushing the horse.

“I’ve been brought back to where I started.”

“In the stables?” the blonde tried not to snort.

Soft green eyes met hers.

“The outdoors is my home. My wolf blood grants me the ability to communicate with them on a deeper level which means trust. Nyx is very peculiar about who she trusts just like her Queen.”

“That’s cool, but what about your pack? If Graham is back to serving the Queen as well who is leading them?”

“We’ve both have had errands to run for the Queen in the past. They know how to take care of themselves. Or at least I can hope I’ve taught them enough. I wish I could gain enough trust from Regina for her to allow me to go and contact them, but that is a snowball’s chance in Hell.”

 She suddenly looked cheerless; she had left her family alone to defend on her own, for them to only wonder if their Alpha would ever return. The shame Emma felt was unmatched by anything she had done in the past, even running away from home.

“It’s my fault. You both were trying to protect me and ended up back here. Graham was adamant that he wouldn’t be involved in this and now he’s had his own freedom stripped away as well.”

“Emma,” Red put away the brush and turned her attention fully to her, “Graham had only been granted the illusion of freedom and as for me? I’m fine. I know what to expect here. Of course I was reprimanded for hiding you, but she has come to see that I meant no harm to her in doing so.”

“So why is she keeping you here then?”

“The fear that I might carry word of your presence back to Lucia, but tell me, Emma. Did she hurt you?”

The blonde fidgeted on her feet and turned her attention to the patterns in the wood around them.

“No, not really. I’m fine.”

From the corner of her eyes she saw Red raise an eyebrow. She couldn’t fool a wolf, especially not an Alpha. Taking a step forward, the brunette reached for Emma’s arm and flipped it over to reveal a healing pink line. The blonde opened her mouth to find an explanation, but it was unneeded.

“I know what Regina does in the shadows,” Red whispered and when she met Emma’s blue-green eyes she saw a blush creeping across pale cheeks. The brunette shook her head. “There’s no shame in it, Emma. Some people would actually kill to be preferred by Regina, but they don’t understand the consequences. Once you’re hers, you’re hers until she deems you unfit. Any hint of disloyalty and you’ll be aching it for a month; possibly bearing the mark for life.”

A bitter cold ran down Emma’s spine at the thoughts of what deadly torture Regina could do. She had seen the wolf girl down in the dungeon covered in wounds; she didn’t even want to think what had caused them. Fortunately, Red revealed no signs of recent injuries, but one thing peculiar caught her attention. There was a thin leather collar around her pale throat that seemed to glow purple at times.

“It’s so I don’t run,” Red noted when she caught the look, “There is a magical barrier around the Palace and if I try to escape it will begin to burn. Disobedience could lead to death eventually. It’s similar to the ones that the rest of the werewolves have to wear.”

There were so many questions brewing inside of the blonde like a wicked potion. How did Red know so much about the Queen? Had she known her during the dispute with her mother or did something happen afterwards? Red had been called the Queen’s most prized possession, but why?

As much as she sought after the cure to these answers, there was one subject that had been burning at her since she heard the conversation between Red and Graham.

_“She will have more protection if I help her rather than let her fend for herself. I owe her mother that much.”_

_“What you owe Snow White is her daughter back.”_

_“You know I can’t do that.”_

_“Hasn’t it been long—?”_

_“—Don’t do this here. Not now.”_

“Can I ask you a question?” she finally said lowly to Red.

“Of course.”

“How do you know my mother?”

The brunette fell silent and her eyes drifted to the horse they stood beside. A dark, melancholy shadow fell over her face, but you could tell she was trying to fight it away.

“I knew her when I was younger. That’s all you need to know.”

“Regina is apparently paranoid about you betraying her and running _back_ to Lucia. Were you on my mother’s side? Is it really so bad that you won’t tell me?” she paused and took a step closer, reaching out for Red’s hand for it looked like the woman needed comfort, “Don’t keep me in the dark, Red. Please.”

The brunette sighed and closed her eyes before tilting her head towards the back. Emma trailed behind until they came to a haystack that sat deep within the stables. It was far enough back that prying eyes couldn’t see them and eavesdropping ears couldn’t hear. Red plopped down into the stack in which Emma copied none too gracefully.

“I met your mother when she was running from the Queen. She was trying to steal our eggs.”

Emma’s brow raised high.

“ _My_ mother? _Stealing?_ You’re lying.”

“I’m afraid not,” Red laughed, “People turn to extremes when they’re running for their life.”

“Why, though? I’ve never understood what she had done?”

“If you want to hear that story instead—”

“Uh uh!” Emma chimed in, picking up on the evasive effort, “carry on.”

“My grandmother and I took her in. This was before I realized I was a werewolf. Regardless, when we found out, she never left my side. Eventually I left home and traveled with her for a while until she had to go off on her own. I would still help her whenever the time came. One day she showed up with the most gleaming smile and that’s when I found that she met a man,” that look of sadness washed over her again, “It was your father. Slowly I became just another silhouette in the room. I knew she had fallen for him. They were meant to be.

“There came a point when I couldn’t stand to look at her so happy and I know it was selfish, but I had to leave. The dispute between Snow and Regina had finally calmed down enough that it was safe to depart, and so I did.”

“You left?” the blonde asked with the tilt of her head. It seemed that Red had done something similar as she had. She was unhappy and fled to another place. Unlike Emma, she was hurting from watching someone she cared for turn their back.

The blonde tried to recall any tale that her mother may have told her about a woman in a red cape, yet there was nothing. There were no fables about her parents youth for that was kept only to them. That is why it astounded her to find out that her mother once was a bandit of the sort.

“I cared for Snow more than she ever realized, so for our own sakes I left. It was never my intent to betray her by coming here. The full moon was shinning down upon my fur and before I knew it I was surrounded by the Dark Knights. I was unaware of the laws regarding werewolves here in Obscuria, but I soon found out.”

“Then you found me,” Emma mentioned.

“Skipping ahead a few years, yes. When I saw you in the tavern it was as if I was looking straight at your mother. You have her eyes, you know? And your father’s hair. But it didn’t make sense why you would be in Obscuria. They would have _never_ let you venture our here.”

“Yet here I am,” the younger woman grinned, “I wonder if they know where I am.”

“Looking from a realistic point of very being that they haven’t had any affairs with Demonica for so long, I bet they think that you went out too far and bandits caught you. It’s a very realistic situation when you take into account how much money demand. They’ll be searching every camp they can find, but I don’t doubt that they’ll eventually turn their attention to Obscuria. With your father commanding the search, it might take them at least another few months if not longer. He was never the brightest prince when I knew him. He always seemed more like a farm boy than royalty.”

They both began to laugh at the idea of King James shoveling out stables like Red was, carrying piles of hay to and fro, or even shepherding a herd of sheep. It was an outrageous concept that stole the time away for the moment.

When they were finally able to see straight from the tearful laughter, Emma began to think that this new life of hers wouldn’t take a long time to get used to. She had already made a trustworthy friend out of a werewolf of all people. She tried not to think of what was to come when the Queen demanded her attention again.

At least right now she could rest in the comfort that Red was alive and well. Even though she was pretty sure Graham wasn’t all too happy to be back in the palace again, she couldn’t dwell on that. Just as Red had said, his freedom had only been an illusion. Hopefully Emma’s own wasn’t doomed to the same fate.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The blonde wasn’t really sure what to expect when walked into the library. Back in Lucia, their own held thousands of books, but most of them were Fables or cut out pieces of history. They never satisfied her.

            The library happened to be guarded by no one. At first this seemed a little peculiar, a little too easy of access, but then again, what was someone going to do with a book? Beat a guard upside the head with it?

            Pushing open the doors, she was instantly invited into a world of old leather bounds and secrets that she could have never found in her prior home. Where did she start?

            She looked down the shelves trying to decipher how they were organized until her eyes fell upon one of interest. Snatching the heavy leather book from its place, she walked over towards a chair that sat near a dusty fireplace that probably hadn’t been lit in eons.

            The book was opened to a random page and she read:

_“The kingdom belonged to the Evil Queen. There was no room for a power driven, selfish child who had taken upon herself the idea to quicken her arrival onto the throne. Who would have thought the daughter of the late Eva would have the heart to murder her own father? It was no wonder that the Queen wanted vengeance.”_

            Emma was dismayed by the words she had just read. Were they referring to her mother? She never remembered any stories of her mother taking anyone’s life. However, she had to remind herself that regardless of the new secrets she was uncovering, she had to be careful. It was undoubtedly true that both kingdoms had their own biases, but that’s what made this journey so much more interesting. It would be the blonde’s job to sew together the matching pieces and fill in the gaps.

            “ _Some say it was exhaustion. Others said it was the coming of a child that deterred the slaughter of thousands more. The rivers had been flowing with so much blood that the Fair Queen called an end to the madness. The Evil Queen wasn’t content with the agreement to split the land, but her own strength was dwindling.”_

            “The kingdoms were one?” Emma whispered to the book as if she was expecting it to answer her, but the room was so silent that many would have to alleviate themselves. She didn’t mind. In fact, the silent gave her the time to think for itself without the clutter of the rest of the world. It was just her and the words of the past.

            An hour easily passed by followed by another and very soon the table that sat near had been piled high with books of intrigue whether they were more on history, creatures, parallel worlds, etc. Despite all of these, she still felt disappointed.

            The one thing that she was beyond curious about and she couldn’t find a damn thing on it which made no sense at all even when the Dark Palace was _encased_ by it.

         

* * *

 

            There wasn’t a day that left Regina feeling like she could hold the world on her shoulders. In fact, she felt just the opposite as if a boulder had been flung at her head. The complaints were endless, contracts were the bane of her existence, and the amount of thievery in Obscuria was beyond ordeal.

Apparently trade between the kingdoms had been stunted thanks to the princess’s disappearance rendering prices beyond the reaches of the mountains, but the Queen could do nothing about this. Economics of the villagers were of little concern to her as long as she got her fair share.

The dungeon was now filled with crooks who thought they could slip under the law and as consequence they would be punished. Execution was held at the end of the week unless noted otherwise and was held in public to make an example. One would think they would learn.

Pressing an olive skinned hand to her temple, she sighed before calling up the nearest guard as she left the chamber.

            “Where is Graham?”

            “He is on his break, Your Majesty.”

            Rolling her dark eyes, she waved him off in dismissal and swiftly turned down the corridor. She suspected that he would be the one to know the whereabouts of the blonde. Instead she halted at a nearby mirror on the wall.

            “Sydney!”

            A few seconds later her reflection turned into the smoky genie.

            “Yes, My Queen?”

            “You wouldn’t happen to know the whereabouts of the Princess would you?”

            “She was outside with the wolf for a good few hours. The last time I saw her it looked like she was on her way to the library.”

            _The library?_ She thought to herself, _how strange._

            Changing her trajectory, she gracefully strode through the hall passing by several of her knights. It put her a unease knowing that she was out with Red for so long when she knew that there was no way Sydney could have watched them. She would have to give Graham orders to watch them as she knew he wouldn’t disobey her, not after everything.

            What bothered her was that she still didn’t understand why Emma was here. She knew how close Red had been with her mother which meant that the wolf would inherently want to protect the young blonde. She doubted Red would assist in slipping the woman out of the castle, but nevertheless, it was still a discomforting idea.

            When she found herself in front of the cracked door of the library she noticed a warm glow spilling illuminating the room. Silently opening the door further, she heard the crackling of the fireplace off to the side.

            The stack of books upon the table sparked her interest, but the blonde wasn’t beside them. Instead, she was over in the corner cursing to herself as she intently searched for a certain subject.

            Raising a finely shaped eyebrow, the brunette closed the door behind her causing an alarming echo through silent room.

            “Shit!”

            Golden curls bounced as she turned around on her heels faster than an arrow. Her eyes found the Queen’s and she tensed.

            “I would have never guessed you to be a bookworm, my dear.”

            Taking a step towards the selected books on the table, the brunette ran a hand along a spine before turning them over. The chosen titles caused a curious stir within her: _The Dark One, the Rise of a New Era, a Brief Essay on Werewolves, a Knight’s Oath._

“I…My Queen, I was just…curious.”

The side of the Queen’s red lips rose into a smirk, turning her head to look at the blonde still frozen in place.

“Are you looking for something in particular, dear?”

“I…no, not really.”

Regina pursed her lips.

“You shouldn’t lie to a Queen, Princess, especially _me._ ”

She twisted around the moved across the room, watching emerald gems fill with worry as she got closer.  Finally when she had the woman nearly pinned between her own body and the bookshelf, she leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

“You can only learn so much from books.”

            A shudder ran through the blonde but then pale hands reached forward to run a finger across the soft material of the Queen’s gown. It seemed as though her eyes were trying to avoid making contact and so the brunette took hold of her chin, a bit more delicately than usual, and tilted it upward.

            “What were you looking for?”

            Low and curious.

            She watched innocent eyes flicker between her own and her lips. She waited. She could see her pupils dilating and her breathing changing with the nearness of the older woman.

            “Dark Magic.”

            Regina’s brow shot high in astonishment having not expected such an answer to come from this childlike blonde.

            “Is that so? Why?”

            “Curiosity.”

            Her shoulder shrugged trying to play off the discomfort.

            “Didn’t your parents teach you not to dabble in the unknown?”

            “It’s only unknown until you venture inside.”

            “Mm I suppose you’re right.”

            Lifted a hand between them a tiny ball of fire appeared out of thin air causing Emma to gasp. The heat coming off of it was evidence that this wasn’t some mind illusion. The flickering flames suddenly turned into a smoky purple that encased the brunette’s hand and she placed it onto the blonde’s chest.

            The earlier gasp came back, but this time much louder as a strange sensation rushed through her, from the center of her heart to each and every limb. It felt like a sinister shadow had snaked inside of her being and drew out a bliss that words couldn’t elucidate.

            “Dark Magic is unlike any other,” Regina said lowly in satisfaction, watching the blonde’s face contort, “Its embrace is seductive, powerful, and all consuming taking the darkest soul to conquer.”

            “Teach me,” Emma sighed.

            Red lips turns into a wider grin and she leaned down to nip at the blonde’s jaw. Never in her life had Regina felt so allured by a woman especially such a conjuration of innocence. Emma was young and very unaware of the world that was around her. The images that flashed through the Queen’s mind of the intimate bond between apprentice and teacher caused her entire body to quiver.

            “You’re too pure.”

            Emma’s eyes slowly slid open and she looked Regina straight in the eyes before whispering in a new, tempting tone.

            “I don’t have to be.”


	14. Chapter 14

_“You’re too pure.”_

_Emma’s eyes slowly slid open and she looked Regina straight in the eyes before whispering in a new, tempting tone._

_“I don’t have to be.”_

            The energetic magic was beginning to dwindle and she wanted more. Leaning forward until their lips were only a breath apart, she halted with intimidation. A tantalizing spice hit her hard and she could almost taste something like apples on the older woman’s breath. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing as she pressed her lips against the Queen’s and suddenly she was consumed.

            She kissed a boy when she was younger, but it never led to anything. It was sweet and innocent, and so unlike her intentions now. There hadn’t been much temptation back home especially when to the boys she was one of them and to her parents she was too pure to be let out of sight. However, this woman, this cruel woman in front of her, evoked a strange temptation from the depths of core, twisting and turning parts of herself that she never felt before.

            “You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that, my dear if you want to prove a point,” Regina chuckled against pale lips.

            The air grew thin and a cloud of smoke embraced them. Suddenly they were standing in the Queen’s bedchambers once again. Beyond the room was the nearly full moon that flooded the room with a soft glow, but her interest was on the way the shadows fell upon the older woman’s face. She met eyes that were so dark that only a sliver of amber shown and she knew that there was no turning back now. You never finish something you can’t start with the Evil Queen.

            With awkward, inept hands, the blonde fumbled around the woman’s dress. Did dresses have to be so damn complicated? Rolling her eyes, Regina moved her hands and finished removing her dress herself. What was underneath had Emma gasping.

Emerald eyes dilated instantly as she took in a sharp breath. She hadn’t ever seen another woman’s body except for her own. Every inch of her flesh was a perfectly painted canvas of olive. It came no surprise why nearly everyone was intimidated by this woman’s presence. With or without clothes, the Evil Queen was remarkably domineering.

            Smoky eyes watched green ones with satisfaction, unashamed of her body on display, for she knew what she was. Flawless perfection. She pushed herself up onto her bed and waited to see if the blonde would continue on.

            All in good time, Emma bundled up her fear and tossed it to the side, calling upon the courage she knew that ran through her blood. She was conquering the shadows., plunging into the depths of the unknown. At least, in her mind that’s how it felt.

            As if her mind switched to autopilot for the briefest of seconds, she was unaware that she had crawled onto the bed. She was hovering over the Queen which seemed rather odd. Her first trajectory was the column of her neck which the brunette exposed even more when contact was made, but it wasn’t nearly enough. There was an insatiable need to feel every curve, every dip of this flawlessness, and taste what others deemed so sinister.

            Her hands did just that, sliding over the softest skin that was cool to the touch until she felt resonating warmth that resided between the brunette’s thighs. This was uncharted territory, a cavern she was eager yet terrified to explore. Sensing such, slender fingers found the inept hand and guided it further down into the depths of slick heat.

            Fingers began to dance to a tune unfamiliar, accompanied by sounds of the woman beneath. It was slow, unlike what the brunette preferred, yet she let the waltz go on out of curiosity. It didn’t take long for the blonde to realize what spots to hit and when they were tended to with precision they elicited delightful groans. But being the Queen, this wasn’t enough for her.

            “I’m not convinced,” the brunette husked.

            Emma’s halted her movements and furrowed her brow, but Regina said nothing further. Instead she raised an eyebrow and waited to see if the blonde could think fast on her feet.

            What would it be like to taste the forbidden fruit? The lure was enough to draw the blonde downward, but she did so painstakingly slowly. She placed timid kisses across the brunette’s breasts before trailing downward to the flat of her stomach which rose and fell with each breath. Once she reached the dip of her hips, she glanced upward. The sharp eyebrow she was given made her insides burn with intimidating encouragement.

            She pressed a kiss at her waistline and descended further. The scent that hit her nearly knocked the breath out of her and within a matter of a few seconds she was plundering into the depths of silk.

            A guttural sound was heard above followed by fingers slipping into golden hair demanding her attention where it was needed. The grip was rough, something Emma found she liked more than she would admit.

            The Queen was willing to forgive the blonde’s audacious, aggressive manor after recognizing that there had been an inert talent waiting to expose itself. Inwardly she chuckled to herself imagining what would come of the Fair Queen when she found out the princess was serving the Evil Queen’s in such a way.

            Little did Emma know that this encounter would be one of the more innocent events between them. Glancing upward she found the amber gaze and a strange jolt ran through her as those devious eyes studied her breathlessly.

            “Convinced yet?” the blonde inquired with a grin.

            “Hardly, but it will suffice.”

            Pink lips pursed and she frowned. To the Queen it looked like a pout which surprisingly she found attractive. The looming darkness covered them, yet Emma caught light of something, something she couldn’t describe, but she knew there was more to what was before her.

            But what was it? What was it that captivated her to the point of her willingly falling down to her knees? Dark Magic, that’s what everyone would have told her, yet that didn’t seem enough. Yes, the little she had felt had an elusive pull, but there had to be something more than just mysterious magic that made this woman. What was her story? Her side?

            Crawling to the side of the Queen, she leaned back against the collection to feather pillows unaware how risky such a maneuver was. The brunette looked exhausted, but not the kind that one should have felt after what they just did. No, this was stress induced. Emma knew little about running a kingdom, but she was well aware of how demanding it could be which was why it wasn’t for her. She didn’t have the passion to put forth such energy.

            “Why are you still here?” Regina said roughly and cracked an eyelid open, looking over at Emma as if she should have known better.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’re free to go.”

            “But—”

            “I don’t have the energy to argue, Princess.”

            Taking a closer examination, the blonde could see Queen’s temple throbbing which worried her.

            “Can I do anything to help?”

            This time the brunette snapped her fiercely to the side and with a half hearted laugh she spoke mockingly.

            “What did you have in mind, dear? Can you somehow relieve me of those no-good, dim witted fools who can’t comprehend a single word of a contract? If you feel so compelled have a sit down in my study and tell me whether or not you agree that I am not required to provide families with aid just because their son decided to take an oath to my kingdom.”

            A brief silence passed between them.

            “…We could talk about it?”

            “ _Talk?_ ” she laughed bitterly, “Don’t be daft. If you want chit-chat go find your precious pup. I have heard the things that have come out of your mouth and I am much happier when you use it for other things. I am your Queen, dear. Nothing more. You do as I say until your presence is unnecessary. Am I clear?”

            Why did those words sting so badly? Should it have? Regina was right. Emma was there only because the Queen willed it. Giving her a small nod she responded.

            “Yes, Your Majesty.”

            “Good. Now I believe you can walk yourself to the door.”


	15. Chapter 15

A good three weeks passed like the changing tides, some days crashing in with roaring waves while others drifted onward peacefully. Many days the Queen’s thoughts were obscure resulting in sporadic displays of emotions ranging from apathy, rage, and sometimes strange tranquility. The calm dealings were most unusual and they began to pop up more often as time went on. One might say that the Evil Queen was finding comfort in her new companion.

The blonde’s presence around the castle was now a familiar sight, but the rumors of whether or not she was truly princess of Lucia were not confirmed. As far as the general public knew, the Princess had gone missing at nearly the same time the Evil Queen found a new pet, an insanely gorgeous pet with an ill-mannered tongue.

The day was just like every other. Emma wouldn’t see the Queen until later in the evening since political matters usually took up most of her morning. They had come so far as to share a meal with one another in the royal dining hall which had led to a rather interesting event of foul play underneath the table from the blonde one evening.

Nevertheless, there had to be mundane days thrown into the mix and today seemed like just that. The blonde had been informed the previous night that the brunette would be meeting with a long lost friend from another kingdom today, but the purpose was unknown. Emma could only hope that it wouldn’t leave her in a bad moon.

It was nearly noon by the time she crawled out of bed. The fact that her sleep was unregulated most of the days was the icing on the cake. She rubbed the sand from her eyes and yawned loudly before propping her feet over the edge of the bed.

There was a momentary flicker of her nighttime dreams, but the events within them were gone by now. The only thing she remembered was her parents. Had it been another dream about home?

If anyone asked if her if she missed Lucia she would have denied it heavily, but the truth was she did miss some things. In an odd way she missed having to sneak around in order to do the things she wasn’t allowed to do. She missed sneaking out to the barracks with the boys. She had Red to talk to when she could, but that still wasn’t the same. As convenient was it was to have control over her own interests, she needed that thrill.

However, she had still been denied one certain curiosity and that was dark magic. Emma had thought that maybe Regina would teach her just a little bit about the forbidden arts, yet the Queen had made no attempt to bring up the subject again. What if Emma took it upon herself to find the Queen’s books? A witch always had a book of spells, so where were they kept? She had only tried her bedchambers and library, but if such things were of secrecy that meant they would be kept somewhere safe, somewhere hidden.

Those thoughts vanished when her stomach let out a rumble. Placing her hand on her empty stomach, she frowned before finding an outfit for the day. She couldn’t expect to sneak around if her stomach was running on empty.

* * *

 

The room was filled with an intense fog of discomfort as the Evil Queen sat across from her once good friend, Maleficent. It was a miracle that the blonde witch had even taken notice of her request let alone actually agreeing to this meeting.

Regina was well aware of the lurking demon of war awaiting her just around the corner and as much as she used to crave massacres in her name, she had to shamefully admit that the years had taken a toll on her. Her strength wasn’t what it used to be compared to the days when she had the urge to enact vengeance for her late true love. Her army was diminished and she feared that the only thing holding her soldiers to her kingdom was the oath they had taken upon initiation. They knew breaking such an oath would result in instant death and wouldn’t dare put their family in danger.

“Maleficent, I’m so glad that you accepted my invitation,” Regina began as she handed the other woman a glass of fine spiced wine.

“I don’t have time for your games, Regina. Cut to the chase and tell me what you want,” Maleficent replied after she took a sip of wine from her goblet.

Setting her own on the table between them, the brunette sighed. She used to be such good friends with this woman so long ago, but that had ended when Regina stole the Dark Curse from her. The sleeping curse Maleficent had given her had failed which gave her a well enough reason to demand the Dark Curse back; however, it hadn’t ended so well. As consequence, even after Regina decided not to use the curse, her dearest friend Maleficent refused to even turn her head towards the Dark Palace.

“I fear an old war is brewing once again. Obscuria’s army isn’t of vast power anymore and as much as I would hope that my control would be enough to hold it all together, I don’t believe I could withstand another drawn out river of bloodshed alone.”

The blonde witch scoffed.

“You have some nerve to ask for an alliance with me.”

“I understand your anger, but isn’t it time we moved on? I apologize for our last interaction even if it was over two decades ago. I truly have missed having a friend at my side.”

“Then you shouldn’t have _stolen_ from me, Regina. All I was trying to do was protect you from hurting yourself.”

The blonde usually work a wicked grin, but as the Queen looked upon her now she swore she saw an emotion akin to sadness. Maleficent was a lonely soul, perhaps lonelier than the Evil Queen, forever cursed to spend her days alone in her fortress that people only visited with intentions to steal; who else would ever dare visit the Forbidden Mountains?

“You’re right; I shouldn’t have done what I did, but I implore you to hear me out just this once. If you don’t wish to join me then so be it; I will leave you to your own company from here on out.”

“Alright, then. Tell me, Regina, what it is that you fear? Or should I ask _who_?”

“It’s a bit more complicated. You see…” Regina trailed offed with an expression of guilt, pursing her lips, “I may have acquired something that isn’t rightfully mine which has caused an uproar in the nearby kingdom of Lucia.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass before tilting her head.

“Of course it has to be Lucia. Haven’t you had enough carnage between you both to last a lifetime?”

“Yes, yes. I do not wish to start another war with them, but with the way events have been playing out I am nearly positive the scales will try to balance out the disruption. My numbers have declined over the years due to various reasons and I dare not put trust in the Dark One for we know he will manipulate the situation to better only himself. Maleficent, you have been the only friend of mine and I dearly apologize for the events that led to our fall out.”

“The Dark One,” the witch laughed, “That is why you want me at your side.”

“You know very well that, with the right price, he will aid whoever comes to him and I’m sure the Charming’s will pay him a mountain of gold if they have to.”

The room fell into an easy silence to allow the words to sink in. Maleficent sat back in her chair, bringing a hand to her lips as she formulated a proposal. A friend, preferably a familiar one, would be a nice thing to have.

“I will offer aid in whatever way I can if the time ever comes for war if you agree to give me the Dark Curse back.”

The brunette tensed.

“What use is the Dark Curse to you now?”

“It’s rightfully mine,” Maleficent retorted with annoyance, “I want it back.”

Taking a moment to run over the possibilities of the witch using the Dark Curse at some point, Regina took a rather large sip of her wine. It wasn’t of any true use to her now was it? To either of them? However, it was indeed one of the most dreadful concoctions ever made. Regina’s lip twitched at old thoughts, of how the Dark One had convinced her not to enact the curse after she went through the trouble of it failing the first time.

She opened her lips to speak, but the sudden disturbance of the doors being pushed open startled her to silence. Both women looked over to see the Queen’s loyal servant, Graham, out of breath at the entrance of the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” Regina demanded and rose from her seat.

“Sincerest apologies, Your Majesty, but I believe this requires your attention.”

“ _What_ requires my attention?”

Taking a quick glance over, it seemed that the huntsman had been running, but from where? From the other side of the palace? The sound of Maleficent snickering in the background only made the brunette’s irritation heighten.

“The Princess,” Graham replied with urgency.

The Princess had escaped. She had finally built up the courage to try and run from the Dark Palace despite the dreadful consequences. This place was too dark for her pure soul.

At least that’s what the Evil Queen was thinking as she strode through the hallways. Graham had led her to the scene of the crime which happened to be in the garden. In front of her one of her guards was on the ground, his nose dripping with a color that matched the crimson roses around them. His helmet was off lying carelessly on the ground as his hands held onto his groin.

She heard the blonde before she saw her. Corn silk curls were flying as the pale woman vehemently fought against the pair of guards that were restraining her. Her teeth were bared in a deadly snarl, but when emerald eyes found the brunette’s they softened for just a mere moment.

Her shirt hung open where buttons had been torn off from force and thin lines of  blood marred her light skin as if she had fallen, or perhaps been pushed, into the rose thorns.

“Someone care to _explain_ just what is going on here?” Regina inquired with a wicked flare in her eye.

“The whore was trying to escape,” the man on the ground said with a voice an octave higher than usual, “I caught her trying to find a way out.”

“Fucking liar!” Emma retorted with shrilling bark, “He came at me and shoved me—”

“Enough! Release her.” the Queen barked at the both of them and turned her attention to the others, “Who saw what happened?”

When they loosened their hold, the blonde stumbled towards the Queen. She drew her arms around her own chest protectively.

“We heard noises,” one of the men holding the princess said, “By the time we came around she was standing over him swinging her fists.”

Emma tried to argue her case, but Regina silenced her by holding up a hand.

 “Draven,” the brunette looked down towards the man with the broken nose, “Did you lay hands on her?”

“I—my queen, no, she came at me—”

“Don’t you _dare_ lie to me!” her brown eyes flashed a threatening purple as she stood over him, “I can see the bruises and scratches you left. You know the consequences of touching things that belong to me.”

“No! Please, Your Majesty!” he held up his hands, “It was a mistake and I—”

He was forced onto his knees with a flick of her wrist. His words turned into a gasp as his oxygen was cut off. The rose vines behind him came to life and wrapped around his throat tugging him back towards them. The razor blade thorns began digging into his flesh and he let out a cry.

“No!” Emma shrieked and tried to jump between them as if it could halt the magic at play, “Regina, don’t!”

But Regina ignored her plea. Instead, she took her other hand and flung Emma back and held her in place with an invisible grasp. Screaming, Draven’s hands went up to grab at the deathly bind, but it was too late. Crimson was spilling over his hands and a few seconds later he became still; the vines retreated and became lifeless once more. His body dropped like a pebble to the ground as red pooled around him.

There wasn’t a sound from anyone. Even Emma had grown quiet as a rush of fear coursed through her. A man had just been murdered. Right in front of her. In cold blood.

 “Clean up this mess,” Regina ordered before she met the eyes of the blonde, still not releasing her from her hold.

That was the first time she had seen a true look of terror in those green eyes. A flurry of anger was swirling through her veins and she nearly turned on the young blonde, but she held her place and released her.

“Princess, go clean yourself up. I’ll deal with you momentarily.”

With shaky legs and a quick nod, she walked past the Queen and gave a quick glance to the unfamiliar woman that had been watching the entire scene with a wicked grin.

“My, my,” Maleficent applauded slowly, “Now that was amusing, Your Majesty. Dare I ask how you acquired her?”

The brunette gritted her teeth. She swore she had told the witch she would be right back or come to think of it she probably forgot in the midst of things. At least now Maleficent could see that she was definitely still capable of settling issues.

“That business is none of your concern,” Regina hissed.

“So be it,” the blonde witch laughed, “I’ll give you some time to cool off. My offer still stands, Regina. Come and find me when you have an answer. I’m sure our next talk will be exquisitely fascinating.”

She tapped her staff onto the ground a disappeared from the Dark Palace leaving behind an echo of laughter.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Blue-green eyes fixated upon the reflected, dirty canvas of scrapes and bruises that had been marked from prior events. Her torn clothes lay in a sad pile in the corner of the room leaving her bare in the safety of her room.

She could still feel the discomfort of being looked upon like a piece of fresh meat, but she hadn’t meant to disrupt the evening. Had she known that the events would turn dire, she would have found another way to handle the situation; however, she had acted upon pure defensive instinct.

Sniffing away the last bits of angst that had overtaken her, she wiped at her tear-stained cheeks and frowned at herself in the mirror. It wasn’t her fault; at least that was the false assurance she was going with.

But a man had died. He had died in cold blood right in front of her eyes.

At the other end of the room, the door swung open and in came striding the Evil Queen. Unlike her past appearances, this event was without magical aid which left the curious wonder of how much energy had been drained from the brunette. Nevertheless, her amber eyes held a rage far beyond comprehension that shrouded the room in a frenzied cloak.

In the sudden response Emma drew her arms around her chest and found herself being back up into a corner. She knew Regina was furious and to say she wasn’t fearful would have been a down right lie.

Was this the Evil Queen people had warned her about?

The brunette’s nostrils flared as she penetrated the younger woman’s space.

“I knew you wouldn’t be foolish enough to run, but to sneak around behind my back?”

Emma tried to hide her guilt, yet she was unaware that her eyes widened in response. The unexpected dryness in her mouth hit her when she tried to oppose which was probably a good thing, for she had been caught. But how did Regina know? Was her curiosity written that bold upon her face?

“Is what I’m giving you not enough? Have your curiosities truly not been sated?” When she was given a silent response, the brunette’s anger grew. “Answer me or I swear I’ll rip your heart out where you stand.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty!”

“Because of you I am down a guard.”

Emma was appalled that such blame would be placed on her head as if the Queen had no control over her own actions. Who would have thought that she would give in to childish finger pointing games?

 “He didn’t deserve to die…”

“Don’t tell me what he deserved. Draven should have been smart enough to not let his carnal desires drive him, but men will be men I suppose. You are mine, Princess,” she expressed her words with use of her hands, pointing at the blonde and then back at herself before gripping the pale chin before her and narrowing in so they were nearly touching noses, “and that means only mine. I am the Queen here and I make the verdict.”

 Dark eyes bored into the blonde’s, noticing the way her eyes dilated with unfitting distress. Was there a new revelation about the choice Emma had made to come here now that she was unveiling the true nature of the Evil Queen? The thrill that Regina usually took from these situations evaded her now, for there was an uncanny sense of discomfort seeing the young woman in such a distraught position. There were no snipes or sarcasm, no narrowed eyes and clenched jaw, just a bare, anxious woman.  

“So tell me; when did the thought grace your mind? How long had you been enticing my guards?”

The blonde’s eyebrows pulled together, perplexed. What exactly were they talking about? Emma had never once done anything to draw attention to herself other than possibly looking suspicious. If she had known that one of the Queen’s men was following her she would have ceased her search.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Now is _really_ a bad time to start acting innocent, Princess.”

The brunette’s hand slid down the length of the pale woman’s neck to brush against a protruding collar bone. As she did, the ferocity in dark eyes seemed to dwindle for just a moment.

“Regina,” the blonde held her breath and corrected herself, “My Queen, I never tempted your men, at least not intentionally, I swear. I never even knew he was in the gardens until he approached me.”

A finely trimmed eyebrow rose high in thoughtful suspicion.

“What are you inferring, dear? That Draven simply advanced on you without reason? My men are fully aware of the consequences.”

“I…” the blonde shut her eyes and took a shaky breath; she thought she had been caught, but really she was being accused for something else entirely. If she admitted to her actual crime would she be punished? The thought made her flinch; the Queen would never actually hurt her would she?

“I had been looking for something…”

Her usually bright eyes hazed over and just as she attempted to look elsewhere, she felt fingers tighten around her chin once more and jut it upward to meet narrowed kohl.

“Looking for _what_?”

This is what Sydney had warned Regina about. This wretch was scanning the castle, looking for its weak point; perhaps not looking for an escape but a way for others to get in. The thought enraged her. Not that she should have been surprised, but to not see it right under her nose when she was even cautioned? She hadn’t acted this foolish since… since she was a child.

“You told me you would teach me magic.”

“I told you no such thing.”

“Yes you— why? Why won’t you teach me?”

“Why don’t I just throw you down in the dungeons? Don’t try and change the subject, Princess. _What_ were you looking for?”

“I don’t know. A locked door. A secret vault—.”

“A secret vault? You think I have something to hide?”

Strangely, Emma’s confidence was beginning to rise back up along with her temper. The longer the seconds passed, the more she was aware of the place she was in, backed up into a corner without a hint of defense. She wanted to fight back, but what state was she to do so?

“No…I don’t know. I just want some answers. I want to understand magic. I want to understand why it’s so demonized.”

“Lucia demonizes anything that won’t aid their cause. If it threatens to throw off balance, if it even speaks of bringing in a faint worry, it will be shunned, but enough of this. I’ve had enough of this drama you’ve created.”

“I had no intentions—”

“You caused a distraction, pulled me away from important business. Therefore, you must be punished.”

Purple shadows began to dance in the brunette’s eyes and Emma took a sharp breath. She waited for the sting, the ache of a slap, but nothing came at least not for the time being.

“I need time to think of your punishment,” Regina remarked lowly and released a cruel wave of heat from her fingertips pushing the blonde to a thin edge of pleasure and agony, “and diminish the distraught you’ve stirred.”

Even after the brunette vanished from the room the sensations remained. Once a few seconds had passed Emma was forced onto the floor from the tremor of her limbs. If only she could have kept her curiosity hidden, if only she could have found another way to sate that need for something more, then maybe the death of a man wouldn’t be hanging above her head.

True, he wasn’t innocent, he had tried to take what wasn’t his, but she still had her parent’s blood flowing through her veins; taking a life was never an option unless it was the only one.

What awaited her when she would meet the Evil Queen again? Would she finally regret her decision of coming to the Dark Palace?

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Swiftly, like the passing of stormy clouds, Emma’s heart began to race with the accompanied confusion of her mind. Something was off, something was wrong, but she couldn’t yet figure out what, for her eyes were just now awaking from a hard slumber, but this wasn’t like waking for a deep sleep by a disturbing sound. No, it was as if she had been impolitely yanked off the bed so fast that her limbs couldn’t move to catch herself.

But something _did_ catch her. And now she couldn’t move. Period.

The result of this realization stirred a frantic reaction within her when she tried to pull from the odd position. The pull of gravity on her body felt different. Corn-silk hair wasn’t fanned around her head, but dangling down past her shoulders.

It was then when her mind met up with reality that she wasn’t in her bedroom at all, nor even close to a bed. Her pale body hanging in an upright position; slender arms above her head were held by metal cuffs that burned her skin with frost. Upon trying to kick her way out, whatever aid that would have been, she discovered that her legs were in a similar predicament, held about three feet apart to the ground.

“What the hell?”

A cloud of air came out of her lips as she spoke to verify that the room was indeed far below normal temperatures. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was lying down to rest, the thoughts of the day’s events still on her mind.

_“You caused a distraction, pulled me away from important business. Therefore, you must be punished”_

Was this Regina’s doing? Surely not, for the entire scenario seemed ridiculous. She had to be dreaming still.

Looking around the room, she tried to gather information on where she might be. A rustic chandelier was flickering above her head casting shadows on the various objects around her.

The first thing that caught her eye was shackles that greatly resembled the ones that had been put into in the first days of her visit. The rest of the objects around were foreign to her, but they resembled devices that might be used for torture. Several strange items hung on the walls, and so gruesome were the images that came to Emma’s mind on how they were to be used.

“Don’t worry, dear,” the brunette’s voice called out, yet she was nowhere to be seen until she stepped into the light before the princess, “Most of these things are used for disobedient idiots who think they’ve gotten away with something.” A shiver ran through Emma, but not from the cold. “Luckily for you, your life is too important to toss away.”

The flickering flames of the chandelier made the Queen’s eyes dance with an elusive hue, tempting yet so devious. She wasn’t wearing her usual gowns; instead she sported a corset and trousers with knee high boots that were all black as a raven’s wing. Emma couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

Gliding forwarding, Regina took hold of a leather handle with cat o’ nine tails hanging like serpents. She ran her fingers down the length of it with a pleasing grin of crimson lips. Brown eyes found Emma’s and suddenly the blonde put together the pieces of where she might be. Nevertheless, she asked.

“Where are we?”

 “You were looking for a secret, so here you are, my dear. Welcome to my torture chamber.”

Had people died in here before? Dark stains marred various stones around them. The thought made the blonde’s stomach roll with unease. Emerald eyes flashed with worry as the brunette took a few steps closer, her hand securely wrapped around the whip.

Without a whisper of a warning, Regina raised her arms. The cracking of the lashes against pale skin echoed throughout the small room and Emma yelped as her body awakened instantly. She didn’t have time to register the sensations as another blow came down upon her, this time wrapping around her biceps with a wicked snap.

It was like the time Emma had fallen out of a tree; she had been smacked by a dozen branches on her way down which left several unconcealed scratches. However, these lashes were much more painful and instead of cutting her skin with jagged lines they left bright red welts that seemed to glow against her paleness. Each hit felt sharper than the other, yet she fought back the tears that were demanding to cascade down her cheeks. Crying would be would be submitting and she wanted to fight back; she wanted to prove that she was strong.

With a sharp breath she drew her eyes closed and waited for impact, but none came. Any second now. She opened her eyes and noticed that Regina was smirking at her and without a word she hung the leather devil up on the wall.

The blonde drew in quick breaths and attempted to ignore the burning, but having her limbs restrained didn’t help the matter. In the little time she had been there she was already aching; this had to be her punishment, surely. Was it over?

Regina watched the young woman with intrigue, taking great pride in the marks she had left, but still annoyed at the remnants of bruises from the last evening that Draven had left. She wasn’t quite sure why she had stopped her lacerations so soon; there had been a sudden twinge within her that drew her to pull the whip away and it bewildered her mind. She almost let the woman down until she recalled her previous anger of the day muddled with the stress that had been stirred ever since Emma came to the palace.

“Have I not given you enough kindness?” Regina harshly inquired and waited for the blonde to meet her eyes. When they did she saw a fine line of water along the rim. “I could have fed your heart to the wolves, but I chose to let you walk freely within my palace. First I tell you to leave yet you disobey even with the threat of your life. You threaten to turn Red and my Huntsman against me. Next you cause me to dismiss the life of one of my men and _then_ I find out you’re sneaking around my palace? Your innocent looks may fool the rest, but I know you’re up to something.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Emma said between breaths.

“You’re such a precious liar.”

The blonde gritted her teeth. She would have lunged forward if she could.

“What did they ever do to cause such hatred in me? Regina, I’m not my parents.”

“But you are their blood.”

“Then why have you kept me here? As an incentive to start another war?”

“ _Start_?” Regina scowled, “The last thing I need is _war,_ but by now it’s imminent. Rumors spread like wildfire and I’m sure your parents know of your whereabouts now. If I would have handed you back they would have used that as reason to pick a fight. Regardless of the choice I make, they’ll never let me be in peace.”

She oddly looked defeated as if the years had finally weighed down upon her heart. It didn’t make any sense; the Evil Queen was all powerful, right?

“But you’re the one who tried to kill them.”

Regina rolled her eyes with a sneer. The distorted truth always was the only truth.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t know, Princess.”

 “Why not? Are you afraid that I may see you for who you really are?”

Those words hit the brunette straight in the heart and her anger flared again. No one knew who she really was. She didn’t even know who she was. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed moving as close as she could to the blonde. She wanted to grip her by the throat. She wanted to slap her across the face. If it had been anyone else they would have been dead, but she didn’t do it.

“I am the Evil Queen. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Don’t keep me trapped in the shadows, Regina. I know you haven’t always been evil despite what anyone says.”

The brunette’s eyes closed and she recalled a past when she wasn’t this power obsessed, evil ruler, but those times were but a faint memory. They seemed like a past life. She saw Daniel crumbling to the dirt of the stable and her anger arose again like a raging fire.

Her eyes went violet and her hand began to glow crimson. Placing a hand between the younger woman’s breasts, she couldn’t bring herself to gaze at her.

“You were trapped the moment you were conceived.”

A strange substance erupted from her fingers like hot wax with its own mind and it spread like vines along the entirety of the woman’s chest until it traveled upwards along her neck. At first Emma didn’t feel a thing until it began to glow, and when it did it felt as if a thousand hornets had taken over her body.

The scream that escaped her lips was loud enough to shatter glass.

 


	18. Chapter 18

_"Am I beautiful_  
As I tear you to pieces?  
You are beautiful and sick like me" 

– _In This Moment_

Emma was done. She was so done with being treated like an animal, but there was no way to fight back in this position. She had been left down in the torture chamber for just a few minutes or had it been hours? Honestly, Regina could have simply walked to the other side of the room away from view for all she knew. At the state her mind was in it was hard to tell. By the time the brunette did appear again something had changed. One weight had been lifted only to be replaced with another of different substance.

When she was released from the discomforting shackles, instead of dropping painfully to the stony floor, as much as her aching limbs begged, she forced herself upright as the Queen walked towards her. There was still dominance in the older woman's walk; however, there was an uncanny look of observation on her face. She almost looked as if she was concerned for the blonde.

"Can you walk?" Regina inquired in a soft tone like a mother who had come to check on a child after a harsh scolding. Emma's resentment faltered like that stubborn adolescent who wanted to remain distant yet at the same time wanted comfort.

Taking one step at a time, it became evident that each move was causing excruciating discomfort, and even though she didn't voice this, the expression on her face was more than enough.

Amber eyes shifted away from the sight. Regina could see herself that very moment, the child she once was. That's all Emma was; a child who had known little to nothing about the world and was now coming to see that it was filled with cruelty and frightening circumstances.

Yet it wasn't herself that Regina was seeing at all. No, Emma was different; she saw that the moment she laid eyes upon her. This highly cherished princess wasn't afraid to stand her ground. In all her stubbornness she was willing to fight the world head on even if it meant having her flesh marred with the burns of a thousand suns. This audacity was quietly admired by the brunette. Regina never had that strength, that courage, back then. She had been terrified.

The journey upward was a quiet one. Through a hidden passage Emma ungraciously followed the woman up a set of winding stairs and eventually into a false bookcase that led straight into the Queen's bedchamber. It was unnerving to think that just a few hundred feet below she had been screaming like a banshee.

When Regina sat her down in a chair, she was told to wait a moment as a few items were retrieved from a shelf. Was there another form of punishment coming? How long was she going to be feeling this soreness?

Green eyes met the brunette's from across the room and as if she could read the wary confusion, Regina spoke.

"You are not to suffer for days upon end, for that was never my intention," she walked back towards her as she dabbed a towel with liquid from a bottle, "Your punishment has been ample, but only your actions will tell if you choose to act further. I assure you that additional reprimands will be far worse."

Emma's muscles rippled involuntarily when the wet rag was placed onto a pink swelling along her chest. Whatever was in that bottle gave a relieving effect as it cooled down her scalding skin. Was this potion one of Regina's concoctions?

"What is this stuff?"

"A brew of my own."

She said this without much emotion as a hint to not inquire further and continued her work until ever wound had been touched. The marks hadn't vanished, but they had dramatically reduced in swelling as well as tenderness. Reaching over, Regina grabbed a dark robe and then proceeded to drape it around pale shoulders with such care that the deed seemed almost intimate.

"You said that my parents would never let you be in peace. I thought the kingdoms had an agreement after the war?"

"The only agreement was that we remain in our own separate corners. If either of us was suspected of plotting another conflict or even crossing into one another's land, there would be consequences. No trust lies between Obscuria and Lucia. "

"Which is why you tried to send me away the first time."

"Precisely, my dear, yet you chose to disobey."

"But as a child I remember seeing you in Lucia."

"Do you now?"

"Yea, I was riding in my parent's carriage when my father confronted you, but all I recall is arguing."

"Your father wasn't going to cause a scene in front of you. I shouldn't have been there, I know, but the events of that week had left in a state of not really caring."

"What happened?"

Emma was sure that venturing so deep would be chastised, so it surprised her when she was given an explanation.

"I was in mourning after my father had passed away earlier that week. With his departure I had no tether to hold me back from foolish actions. I was there in Lucia merely to taunt them, to entice them into threatening me. I think you may understand that thrill to tease the hunter."

Pale cheeks blushed at the accusation. She tried to imagine Regina when her father had died. Had they been close? Such a thought that she could have held any emotion other than hatred or anger sounded preposterous, but it was just as she suspected. Everyone had a story. No one was purely good or evil.

"What was he like?" Emma asked, "Your father."

She saw the brunette's face shift, lips pursing with contemplation. Regina couldn't remember if she had ever told anyone about him or even the life she once had.

But this was a trap. Emma couldn't actually care about her story or how she came to be right? Especially after what she had just done to her. To her and everyone else in the world she was the Evil Queen and nothing more or else. Someone to be feared not pitied. Yet she found a part of herself aching to release these stories she had held onto for so long.

"He was a loving man," she replied with hesitance and as she did she began to carry the items she used on Emma back to the shelf they were on. With her back turned, Emma couldn't see that Regina's eyes were starting to gleam with memories, ones happy and sad.

"He always saw the best in me despite what everyone else said. He wanted me to be happy and wouldn't have done anything, but there was nothing he could do. I could have prolonged his life; honestly, I tried to for so long, but my father was always against it. The only way to live longer is to take another's life. So I respected his wishes and when he died, he died quietly. I didn't hold a large funeral. Who would have come? Instead, I chose to mourn in silence."

When she turned around she made sure to appear disinterested, yet as she spoke more the blonde could see warmth, not of a blush but of life, filling her form. She never sat nor looked at the younger woman. Instead she coolly made her way over to the balcony, drawing back its curtain to see the light of day. The cool air brushed their skin like a sigh.

"He taught me how to ride horses even though Mother said it was unladylike. 'A proper lady shouldn't have dirt on her knees and hay in her hair.' And when Mother would finish scalding me for various reasons my father would try to tell me that she meant it with love. I knew she didn't, but he tried to make me believe she did."

A heavy sigh left her lips and she turned around only to find that the blonde was in the process of walking towards her. There was a kindness in Emma's eyes, one that Regina couldn't understand. The blonde seemed to glow against the backdrop of the room, her pale features like a light among the darkness.

"Your mother doesn't sound very likable."

"I was never good enough for her."

As Regina shifted her gaze elsewhere and sighed, a pale hand reached out and touched her shoulder softly, reassuringly.

"Some people just can't be pleased."

"And you would know this how?"

A dark eyebrow rose.

"Look at me, Regina. Do I look like the princess my parents hoped for? I tore holes in nearly all the dressed they forced me into because I wanted to play knight. If they loved me they would have let me be who I was, yet they insisted that I play my role. I know what it's like to be looked at as if you're something else."

"You talk as if we're one in the same."

"Well maybe we're not so different."

The words were left to play themselves out, evaporating into the air around them. When a breeze scurried through the room it took hold of golden locks and danced them around. Emma was far from sympathizing with the brunette's ways. Hatred should have coursed through her veins, for this woman had tried to kill her mother on several occasions, but what for? The more she tried to understand the morals and beliefs of her home kingdom the more torn she became; she wanted to understand this woman standing in front of her.

Darkness is only dark until you shine a light upon it; the shadows are there only to trick one into thinking only misery is within, but what if that wasn't the case? What if this _Evil Queen_ as everyone called her had a reason for becoming this monster? She apparently had enough room in her heart to care for at least one person: her father. Had there been anyone else?

The blonde's hand traveled up the length of the brunette's neck until she was cupping her cheek with both hands, but that was all she did. If Regina was startled by the sudden movement she hid it behind her stoic mask, but as emerald eyes bored more deeply into darkened gems she could see them softening into a liquid amber. There was a secret life hidden there; what did it take to unlock them?

She could wait another moment to see what happened, but then she would risk losing her courage, so she dove straight in and captured the older woman's lips with such fervor that she felt Regina gasp. Time was slipping through their hands like grains of sand and soon enough the brunette was kissing her back, pulling the blonde flush against her body by the hips.

But the spell faded fast and the Queen became aware of what was happening. She didn't kiss her bedmates generally and if she did it was only to assert power over them, but this time she had actually _felt_ something like a sparking of a new flame. Liberation.

Backing away from the princess's hold, she told her to leave. She didn't care where she went or what she did. It was simply time for her to leave. As Emma retreated with only the robe against her bare skin, part of her ached to call her back, to find the meaning of what just happened, but she refused to feed that flame.

She couldn't. Any hope of that had died long ago.

 


	19. Chapter 19

_"The moon's a harsh mistress  
She's hard to call your own"_  
_\- Jimmy Webb_

It didn't dawn on Emma what she had just been through until she was walking to the stables in search of her wolf friend. How could she have felt the need to comfort that dark woman after she had just spent hours being beaten to the bone?

It wasn't the healthiest way of dealing with a problem. Clearly her mind had a way of banishing troubling encounters from her mind far faster than she could have known, but all of a sudden, as the sun was fading across the horizon, she was starting to feel the ghostly pain of swollen lines across her skin. If she were to look, the tender wounds would be only mere marks thanks to the potion Regina had used on her, but her mind still felt the torturing burns, every hit, and every sting. How could Regina listen to her screams echoing through that dreary chamber?

Emma stopped in her tracks, a few hundred feet from the stables. From there she could see Red interacting with one of the horses.

 _What am I doing?_ Emma asked herself, _I can't tell this to Red. She'd judge me, she wouldn't be able to look at me the same._

And just as she had come, she turned around where she stood and made her way back towards the palace. She passed through the garden reluctantly and half expected to see a puddle of dreary blood marring the stony walkway, but it was as if nothing had ever happened.

She saw the fear of the man's face and shuddered, her eyes squeezing shut as she began to tell herself once again that it wasn't her fault even though she knew it was. At least partially.

"Emma!"

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name and turned to where it had been called to see her red hooded friend on foot towards her.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"No, I guess I didn't," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I saw you walking away and I assumed you were looking for me?"

"No," Emma's hand hesitantly ran through her hair, "I was just…taking a walk."

"I heard what happened. Can't say I'm very surprised, regrettably."

"…yea."

"Did you want to talk about it?" Red tilted her head and offered a warm smile, but upon seeing her look unreturned she grew more solemn. Reaching out, she touched the blonde's arm in which Emma flinched like an abused animal. It didn't take the brunette long to realize what had happened. "Let's go back to the stables."

"I can't, Red."

"Why not?"

"I just…I just need to go get some rest."

"I understand."

Red nodded and left the blonde to her thoughts. It only took a few seconds before the blonde realized that was the last thing she needed. The red hood was just descending the stairs onto the path towards the stables and Emma ran towards her, calling out her name in an all too desperate voice enough to make it sound as if she was about to fall to pieces.

They retreated to what became their usual spot upon the hay against the far walls of the stables. Once comfortable, Red looked to the young blonde.

"Did you want to—?"

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" Emma asked gently and was given a nod.

Golden curls fell against the wood of the stables behind her as she exhaled slowly. She knew now that if her mind wandered she had a friend she could count on to bring her out, but for now she just wasn't ready to talk about her little escapade with the Queen. Her eyes roamed over the shifting shadows as the sun moved across the sky making its way past dusk.

She thought of home and her family, of how simple her life was yet so frustrating and she thought of her life now with the Evil Queen. She was once a Princess, a beloved daughter, and now what was she? She tried to put a name on it, but they all made her shiver. Had others come before her? Had the Queen lashed out on them as well? Her ghostly lacerations began to burn again and she drew her knees up to her chest.

"It's hard being one of hers," Red declared with a whisper.

Emma turned her head and looked at her oddly. _Hers_. She was Regina's…Regina's what though? Pet? Property? Toy? Lover?

The last one was appealing, but didn't stand out as true for they weren't intimate enough to be such. They had hardly spoken to one another on more personal matters other than what had happened earlier and that seemed far out of place.

"This wasn't what I had been expecting."

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Red tried to smile as a way to lighten the mood, but it faded with the diminishing light outside.

The wolf's emerald eyes examined the fair skin of the woman before her and she reached out, asking silently if she could look closer. When given the approval she slid the blonde's sleeve up to reveal an almost scar-like line around her bicep. It was one among many, but Emma wasn't about to voice such a thing.

"How many times has this happened?"

Emma was surprised at how casually this was asked, confirming that yes, Emma was just another of Regina's possessions. Red must have seen them come and go throughout the times she had served the Queen.

"Only once."

The brunette raised her brow and took another look at the wound.

"Once? But then where did this one come from?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma moved the other's hand away to look for herself just to confirm that they were looking at the same thing. She raised her shirt to reveal the same markings upon her flat stomach, some deeper than others but very much faded.

"These look as if they happened weeks ago."

"She put something on them."

This sparked an interest in the brunette, but why? Was this not usual?

"How many have come before me?"

There was a new light in the room as a lantern was lit. The coming night wasn't a problem for Red, but she knew that her friend didn't have the same nocturnal that she did. Emma found her silence to be avoidance and nudged her shoulder as she was talking to one of the boys in the barracks back at home.

"Red, I'm just curious. I'd like to have some brief knowledge about my fate here."

"Quite a few, but I wouldn't worry. She seems to have taken a particular interest in you despite the twist of fate. "

"Twist of fate?"

"To be honest, I was afraid for your life when I brought you here. I was sure Regina was to behead you or somehow manipulate you into getting something out of your parents."

"From what I've seen with my own eyes I almost believe you."

"But she didn't," Red pointed out with a thoughtful purse of her lips, "which I find strange. Something has changed in her. You may think she is all powerful, but you should have seen her back in the day, Emma. One look and you'd be falling to your knees to serve her or running for the hills if given the chance. As bloody as those days were…the animal inside me misses it sometimes."

Emma could see a peculiar fire in the wolf's eyes, a lustful memory flickering like a candle in a darkened night. Her companion was hiding a part of the tale. The wolf spoke as if she had once been close to Regina, closer than simple an oath of allegiance.

"You're not telling me the full truth. What's your history with the Queen?"

"I've told you."

"You've hardly told me a thing. I thought we were friends, Red. Come on."

Red paused for a moment.

"Let's make a trade. I tell you my history with Obscuria and you tell me a story about your childhood."

"My childhood? Why?"

Such a subject seemed absurd. She came here to escape the past. Last thing she wanted to do was relive it.

"Just something about you and your parents. It's doesn't need to be much."

She seemed almost gleeful to hear a story of Emma's past, but not because she was interested in the princess. She wanted to hear about Snow. Did she regret the life she had fled? Emma knew Red had left for delicate reasons. She envied the thought of having such a close friend; however the knowledge of it being her mother made it odd. Snow White had a whole other life outside of ruling a kingdom and Emma knew hardly anything about it. Nonetheless, she had to side with one story at a time.

"Fine," Emma agreed and sat up a bit, turning to face the brunette, "You go first, though."

"You have to promise not to look at me different after I tell you."

"Why would I—?"

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

_The kingdom of Obscuria was a land of misfortune for all who ventured into it. It was a kingdom of shadows and dark arts, a place for the soulless to journey to. It didn't matter where Red ended up as long as she was far away from Lucia. It so happened that the moon was a gleaming full beam the night she fled from the comfort of the land she knew so well, but little did she realize that her kind was among the prey of the Evil Queen's._

_Werewolves may have been feared throughout the hearts of the people, but the Evil Queen was no fool. She ordered that all werewolves within her kingdom be captured and tortured until submission. If Red had known about this cruel decree she might have changed her mind, yet by the time she was surrounded by a dozen knights she had no escape._

_Unaffected by the wild look in her yellow eyes, they beat her down until she was drowning in a vicious black only to awaken in chains. Without aid of the moon, she was left in her naked human form._

_She saw no relief from the coldness of the dungeon's depths for what seemed like days. Her mouth was dry, aching for a drop of water and her stomach seemed to howl like the wolf she was and just when she thought her days were to be left to rot did a dark guard appear._

_"I have orders from the Queen for your loyalty, hound," he said from outside of her cell._

_"I give my allegiance to no one," Red spat, "Release me, you coward."_

_The armored man chuckled and shook his head._

_"You're all the same," the clinking of keys echoed through the dungeon and the cell door swung open. Red lunged forward as far as the chains would allow, but still she was too far to bite of his head, "and you'll submit just the same."_

_For a week she was tortured, her blood splayed across the stones, but even then she refused to give in. She would never serve the sworn enemy of the woman she loved so dearly. Never._

_They would have tormented her until death took her, but word got out to the Queen. No werewolf had lasted so long without either giving in to allegiance or blissful darkness. Thus the Queen had to see for herself who this obstinate beast was._

_She was surprised to find that the said wolf was female and even more stunned by her beauty. The emerald eyes that flashed yellow allured the older woman and the wickedest idea skimmed her devious mind._

_"I have a trade for you, my dear," Regina silkily said as she strode up to the wolf. When Red attempted to lash forward she was quickly choked by the throat with an invisible force which had her whimpering. The Queen shook her head with a husky laugh and leaned forward._

_"Look at you. Such ferocity. I must say I'm pleased to see that my men have finally found a beast suitable for me…or at least I hope."_

_"You're a monster."_

_"Me?" Regina gasped as if hurt, "Such an ironic accusation for one with teeth and claws."_

_Red ceased her fighting and for doing so the bind around her neck disappeared. Her eyes remained narrowed as she spoke spitefully._

_"What do you want with us?"_

_"Your bloodlust, of course. I am well aware that your kind is hard to tame, but I've managed to shackle a good dozen for my army. I'd hate to waste another night on you if I can have you as my own."_

_The wolf growled at the accusation of ownership. Regina advanced on her, fearless with her magic to guard her, and cupped the younger brunette's sex with a rough grip. A violent pulse went through Red and as a result she let out a high pitched whimper. It was on the threshold of pleasure and pain and somehow she knew that it was up to the older woman to decide the tipping point._

_Her emerald eyes fell upon the darkest eyes she had ever seen and in that instant she became consumed by a feeling so corrupt it made the animal inside of her yearn for more._

_"What would you do to have full control over yourself? To never have to let that animal rule over your instincts? I can give you that freedom, liberate you from torture if you solemnly swear your allegiance to me and serve me in whatever way I request."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because no one likes torture. Not even an animal like you…" Regina ran the back of her hand against Red's pale cheek as she spoke and leaned in close, "what do you say, my pet?"_

"You left Lucia to become one of Regina's pets?"

Emma was astonished as she played the story over and over inside of her head. She couldn't help but feel betrayed that Red would keep something like this from her. It was hypocrisy in its finest.

"How could I pass up an offer like that?" Red argued, "Do you know what it's like to be controlled by a beast, to wake up the next morning with blood on your hands without the slightest idea of how it got there? I had villages out to murder me before and with Regina's aid I was able to do as I pleased."

"But you betrayed my mother."

"Like you have room to talk, Emma!" The words came out sharp and as soon as they hit the air Red regretted it. She pressed her lips together and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Silence filtered through for a few moments until curiosity stirred the pot once more.

"So what happened next?"

"I spent almost a decade serving the Queen, but as one would expect she grew tired of me. As a gift for serving her devotedly, she promised to set me free. The brand she gave me remained and so long as I bore it I could change into wolf whenever I wished. I gathered a pack of newly bred werewolves and had them swear an oath to the queen as I did. Graham of course came later, but he was more of a lookout for Regina."

"You never tried to go back to Lucia?"

Red sighed painfully.

"I can't. As a loyal servant to the Queen stepping into Lucia is against both Kingdoms' agreements. It was also in the fine print of my oath. Regina quickly learned of my allegiance with Snow and made sure I wouldn't fall back into my old ways."

"But if you could go back, would you?"

The blonde watched the brunette's face filter through the appropriate responses, but finally she caved in.

"I'd give anything to see your mother again."

 


	20. Chapter 20

“It seems like an eon since we were able to sit and have a civil conversation with one another,” the blonde witch admitted.

            There was no sign of her pet which Regina had attempted to slaughter last time she was here. Perhaps it had passed away in prior years or maybe Maleficent didn’t fully trust her long, lost friend just yet.

            A blazing fire roared before them in the hearth as they sat in high backed chairs with goblets in their hands. Regina had already been here for an hour filling the blonde in on the disruptive events of the last week. The openness at which the brunette spoke was a cloud of relief, for it had been far too long since she had a friend that understood her dark habits.

            “You seem melancholy, Regina.”

            “My mind isn’t where it used to be. There was a time when I had great plans. I was to be the one with the happy ending and watch as everyone else fell down before me.”

            “What stopped you?”

            “I grew afraid. A world without magic…I don’t think I could have lived with that, Maleficent.”

            “I don’t think it turned out bad though. Look at you! You have everything one could ever ask for. All I have is this lonesome castle,”

            Maleficent snickered bitterly.

            _Not everything,_ Regina mused with an internal sigh. This wasn’t her happy ending. She ruled Obscuria with an iron fist; they dared not think of betraying out of fear. There was once a time when that look in their eyes sent an exhilarating pulse through her veins, but now it grew old. Was there truly no one capable of growing a backbone and standing up to her? Throw some thrill into this dead life of hers?

            Alas, those thoughts were hypocritical. There had been a few among them that tried to daunt the Queen, but it ended quickly with the flick of her wrist; they had been weak, nowhere near notable.

            But then there came this wretched, stubborn young woman with curls of the golden sun and eyes bright enough to make her black heart shiver. The very moment her eyes fell upon the princess she knew that she was one of few, yet she couldn’t comprehend the effects that would befall her tortured mind.

            There had been a new stirring within the brunette, an invigorating seduction when the young woman stood her ground. Regina could have put an end to her then and there, but something held her back. Her logical mind reasoned that the consequences of murdering the Charming’s daughter would have been too dire; however, the curious captivation she felt towards the blonde was a far more significant motive. There was a pull, an exquisite tug, to see just how far the blonde was willing to go to stand her ground.

            Regina shuddered as a haunting memory ran across her mind. Screaming…the sound that once made her stomach fill with butterflies…but this screaming was that of innocence. It hadn’t been Emma’s fault that one of her men came upon her; she knew that, but didn’t take it upon herself to admit it.

            All of that blood…Those green eyes looking at her in terror. Why had she gone through with torture? For the first time in a long while her choice of action made her sick.

_"You talk as if we're one in the same."_

_"Well maybe we're not so different."_

But they _were_ different; as different as the sun was to the moon, but what Regina failed to see was that the moon needed the light of the sun to glow.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Regina said as she looked down at the red wine in her goblet. She had hardly touched the substance since she got here. Taking silence as her signal to continue, she swirled the wine slightly, “I may need Emma to stay here for a while.”

“In my palace?”

“Her parents wouldn’t think of looking here.”

Brown eyes looked up and saw a smirk grace the witch’s lips.

“You want to keep the girl safe.”

It wasn’t a question, but a curious observation and the way she spoke her words sounded almost belittling.

“…yes.”

“You mean to bring her here now?”

“This morning a dove delivered a message from by Lucia, fancy scroll and all, of course. It seems that they’re refraining from adding kindling to the fire just yet. I wanted to ask this favor of you before sending back an answer.”

“Hmm…it seems you don’t trust the princess.”

“She has a way of instigating the situation. I do not wish to leave her alone in my palace and I wouldn’t dare bring her along for chitchat with her parents.”

“I don’t quite understand your motive Regina, but she is more than welcome here.”

“Thank you, Maleficent. Your friendship is one that I’m glad to have revived”

Brushing off her dress, Regina placed her drink on the table and stood to her feet. It was about time to be heading home as she knew there was much to do. No doubt that Emma would put up a fight as well.

“Oh, Regina, I believe you’re forgetting something.”

The brunette nodded with the reminder and pulled out a tiny scroll.

“Apologies, dear,” she extended her hand, “Here it is, intact with the darkest of all curses known to man. I do hope you think twice if you plan on using it.”

“Much gratitude. I’ll see you off.”

* * *

 

Dusk was fast approaching towards the kingdom of Lucia. Snow was tiring of watching her husband pace back and forth across the room for the last hour.

“Darling, will you please sit down for a moment. Your fretting isn’t going to quicken the passing of the minutes.”

            “I can’t believe we have been searching for a month to just now realize what hands our daughter has fallen into. How could we have not seen the signs? We can’t just sit here and wait for Regina to respond. I’m gathering an army.”

            “Charming,” the Fair Queen scolded, “You know that’s not a smart idea.”

            “She has our _daughter_. How can you be so calm?”

            The brunette raised her eyebrows and stood from her seat, walking towards the blond.

            “You think I’m not worried, James? Not only did Johanna find dark magic books hidden in her room, but someone actually saw our daughter sneaking out of Lucia on horseback. Those evil words must have corrupted her mind and now Emma is out there alone with the women that tried to have me killed! I want her back, safe in our arms; I just don’t think it’s the best idea to break our agreement when she could very well harm Emma for doing so. I know that every second is crucial but—”

            A dreary croak echoed through the entrance of the room and in flew a black winged raven, scroll between its claws. It swooped low and dropped the parchment into James’s hands before disappearing as quickly as it came.

            “Is that—?”

            “I think so,” Charming said while opening the parchment, “—ah!”

            The scroll fell from the man’s hands as if he had been pricked by a thorn. Murky smoke began to ooze out of the unraveled parchment like a liquid and swirled upwards into a shadowy image of the Evil Queen. The knights guarding the room quickly sprang into action, drawing their swords, but were quickly halted with Snow’s words.

            “It’s just an illusion.”

            The shadowed image of the Queen sent shivers through them both and they looked at one another. The witch’s lips curled upwards and when she spoke it hung in the air like a menacing whisper.

            “There will be no further verses through feathered wings. I propose a neutral ground if you wish to advance your accusations.”

            The smoky image of the Evil Queen faded into the air leaving behind a withered scroll that quickly turned to dust.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Crimson red apples glistened from the light of the moon hanging delicately on the branches of its mother. After all these years the apple tree was young and thriving unlike the Queen herself. Her beating heart held hardly a beat; some would say it was the result of it turning black, but even during her darkest hours she had perseverance to enact the cruelest of actions towards her people and others. Now? She could hardly care at all if they were starving.

            She may have seemed young from the excess amounts of spells to keep her so, but within herself she knew that her soul was dying. There was no desire anymore…At least not until the blonde showed up; even now it was the faintest flicker of life, but still something nonetheless.

“You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?” Emma said as she walked to meet the brunette by the apple tree. Upon seeing the fruit in the woman’s hand she hesitated. Was this the same tree of the infamous apple that induced her mother into a sleeping curse?

Regina noticed the uncertainty, but passed it off to the tension that had been built between them since the night in the torture chamber.

 _But there had been a moment of kindness,_ Regina thought, _much out of place, but it had been there._

_“I know what it's like to be looked at as if you're something else."_

Emma had actually _tried_ to understand her.

_Why would she even attempt to care? That compassion was merely façade. It always is. She wanted to patch up the rift._

“Yes,” Regina finally admitted while examined her apple as if fascinated, “I have been called away for business matters. You are to be spending the next few days with an old friend of mine.”

“Why?”

The older woman’s lips pressed together watching Emma cross her arms over her chest.

“I don’t believe I need to explain myself to you, Princess.”

“You’re going to see my parents.”

The scowled response to this was met but a light chuckle.

“I may be stubborn, but I’m not an idiot, Your Highness. What do you think I’m going to do? Go streaking down the halls?”

It sounded humorous in her head. The look on the other woman’s face told otherwise.

“You’ve already caused enough trouble as it is. Besides, Maleficent has been rather lonely and it would do her good to have some company.”

 “Fine,” Emma groaned with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine?”

An arched brow rose.

“Yes, _fine._ Would you rather me go kicking and screaming?”

“I expected such.”

“I’d rather remain on your good side for the time being,” Emma jested, but in reality she really did want to keep as far away from feeling those lashes again.

There was an uneasy pause as dark amber collided with emerald, and they both seemed to feel the same energetic pulse causing them both to shiver. Regina cleared her throat and spoke as she strode towards the blonde.

“Well then, I suggest you go pack a bag. I’ll come get you when our carriage is ready.”

Just as she was about to pass the pale woman, she stopped and opened up her hand, placing an apple into her palm.

Staring at the red gem as the Queen disappeared into the palace, Emma’s stomach grew queasy. Beyond the thin layer of perfection must have been an oozing black liquid of poison waiting to take hold of whoever dared sink their teeth into its flesh. Or has there been just one? One cursed venomous fruit. Squeezing the apple momentarily, feeling the fresh firmness of it, she sat it down onto the ledge.

 

* * *

 

“How far away is this witch’s castle?” Emma droned while staring out the window of passing trees.

“You may want to refrain from such a demeaning title, dear.”

The blonde looked across to the older woman with wide eyes.

“Sorry…I just—”

“I know,” the brunette acknowledged, “It may be common tongue elsewhere, but most here would bite their tongue before proceeding.”

With a nod, Emma did just that, pink sticking out between pearled teeth. The Queen noted the ridiculous look as the blonde brought her eyebrows in.

“What do they call your kind then?”

A raised eyebrow was given in return.

“ _My_ kind?”

“Well…you know, the ones that practice magic.”

“Anyone can learn magic, my dear” Regina responded with a roll of her eyes as she brushed her hands down her dress, “But I suppose you mean the ones who have mastered it. Some call themselves sorcerers, magicians, wizards, and some even prefer the title of witch; however, I haven’t actually thought about it for myself,” there was a moment of pause, “I’ve always been known as the Evil Queen and nothing more.”

A swift passing of disappointment brushed through brown eyes. Had she always been this way? Surely not. She had a father who loved her dearly; he didn’t look at her as evil, did he?

But Emma had seen the dark shade of Regina; far beyond what her imagination could have painted. Her eyes had fallen upon rage, but she had also been met with kindness. A kindness that was uncanny for such a woman…or so Red had said.

Pink lips opened, but shut just as quietly.

* * *

 

 “I trust you’ll behave yourself, dear?” Regina asked as they walked towards the entrance of the Forbidden Fortress with a dark knight following behind with Emma’s belongings. The princess has insisted that she could manage a small bag, it wasn’t like she had much to her name in the first place, but there would be no arguments of the matter.

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Emma droned.

When they stepped inside the fortress a blonde woman dressed in a violet gown stood waiting. She held a golden staff in her right hand, the one she had when she visited the Queen’s palace. An orb sat on the top of the staff glowing with a strange hue. It made Emma wonder. Was that the source of her magic?

She had missed what the two women were talking about for the last five minutes that when Maleficent called out her name Regina had to tap her on the shoulder.

“Sorry, what?”

Emma’s cheeks flushed.

“I said it would be nice to have a guest stay here. I’m nearly enamored by the thought of the stories you have to tell of Lucia.”

 “Maleficent doesn’t get out much,” The brunette chuckled briskly, “I must be on my way though, dears. I have a long ride ahead of me. Expect me back in no more than a few days.”

            A silent desperation fluttered through the young woman’s stomach as the Queen left her with this stranger. When the last image of the brunette disappeared behind giant doors a hand pulled at her.

“Come! I bet you’re famished.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the evening had gone by with mild interest. The atmosphere was dreary and dark, similar in regard to the Dark Palace, yet so very different. There was a sense of loneliness that grabbed at Emma and the longer she remained here the more she could feel her heart aching for life. How could the blonde witch stand it? It was hard to believe that Maleficent spent most of her days with no one other than Mirella, her pet Unicorn, and the one servant that had served them their meal.

            Wonder ran through Emma when the dark creature entered into the dining hall. She had never seen one in person. She wanted to venture closer, but she saw the protective way the older blonde ran her hands through her ebony mane.

            Following dinner, they sat in a rather large room that contained only two high-backed chairs in front of a hearth. Maleficent asked the blonde if she desired a drink, but before a reply could even leave pink lips, crimson wine was being poured into a crystal glass.

            Icy blue eyes watched the younger woman tentatively grasp the thin neck of the glass between slender fingers. Was she frightened? Uncomfortable? Or was she normally just an awkward girl? It didn’t matter though. Maleficent had a companion for the next few days.

            “You’re a curious, thing,” the older woman commented.

            Emma’s brows rose.

            “Me?”

            “A princess running into the arms of one of the most alleged _evil_ rulers,” she tapped her fingers on her thigh.

            “Why does everyone keep looking at me as if I’m some astonishment?”

            “You don’t want to be?”

            “ _No_! Everyone always wants something of me. They want me to be a proper princess and to be a future ruler. Even Regina wants me to be something I’m not.”

            “How so?”

            Maleficent looked upon her with intrigue. The younger woman quickly looked away.

            “She thinks I’m out to ruin her. I know why she sent me here; she doesn’t trust me, but what the hell am I going to do? Take over her kingdom in a night? She wants me to be this contrasting figure against her when I have no intention in the world to return to where I once called home. I…”

_I can see it in her eyes. She wants me to betray her because it’s all she’s ever known._

She fell silent and waited to be reprimanded, yet nothing ensued other than a nod. Regina had never been one to put trust in others. It was a surprise that she trusted Maleficent enough to watch over the Princess, but what was all the more astonishing was that she was willing to fight for this child when she could simply give her back.

What about this child intrigued the Queen, Maleficent wondered. Emma was definitely a looker, a fair combination of both her mother and father from what she remembered. Those waves of golden silk looked soft enough to run one’s fingers through and those emerald eyes were captivating. Her present attire didn’t show much of her pale skin, but it did enough justice to make the mind wander. There was truly only one reason Regina was eager to fight for this prize.

Emma began to grow restless upon being examined, her own eyes flittering around the room looking for something of interest. They found the staff once again, curiosity flickering out in waves around the magical object.

Taking the newly placed look for boredom, Maleficent placed her glass onto the table and stood.

“You must be exhausted, Emma. Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t a surprise to see that the Charming’s had beat Regina to the Hollow Hill, their chosen meeting place. It was an area that resided equal distances apart from both kingdoms, far away enough that neither could have the upper hand.

Their exact meeting place was inside of a cavern that opened up to the sky at the center giving them privacy away from prying eyes, yet the light of day. It was a peculiar spot to rendezvous, but it was neutral ground.  

Two of silver knights bearing the symbol of a dove stood at the entrance; their eyes grew wide with hesitation and as the brunette strode towards them their grip tightened around their pikes.

“No guards beyond this point,” one of the knights said with a straight face as their weapons came down in front of cave opening.

“Don’t worry your little hearts,” Regina purred, “I know very well how things work with your Kingdom.”

After instructing her guards to wait outside, she was granted access. The corridor was narrow and dark with a glowing end that opened up into the heart of the cave. When the rocks widened, Regina found herself face to face with her mortal enemies that she hadn’t laid eyes upon in at least a decade.

James’s hair didn’t hold the bright blonde it used to. Instead it was mixed with a dark grey. His charming face was now marred by time, wrinkles across his forehead. Beside him stood Snow White whose face had turned from worried to hostile the moment she laid eyes upon the Evil Queen. By her straight posture and balled up fists, Regina knew she was struggling to keep her distance.

“Regina,” she said bitterly. Age hadn’t taken her so harshly, but women had a way of hiding time behind cream and makeup.

“It’s been quite some time,” Regina said with an edged smile, “How are you both faring?”

“We’re not here for idle chatter.”

“Very well then. How would you like to proceed?”

Charming removed his arm from around his wife and marched towards the older woman. Instinctively, he reached for his sword, but refrained from drawing it when he realized what that would lead to.

“We demand our daughter back.”

“Oh you mean that sweet, innocent young lady who fell to her knees for me? I could hardly believe she was yours with that mouth on her.”

A nasty fire crackled through the room between eyes. There was hardly any room left for talk. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if they broke out in a fight this very instant. However, everyone knew that nothing but blood would come out of that and even as satisfying as it may have been there were words that needed to be said.

 “What more do you want from us, Regina?” Snow asked, “More bloodshed? We’ve been at peace for two decades and now you wish to disrupt it?”

“Let me be clear with you both,” the Evil Queen spat, “We have _never_ been at peace. I want nothing more than to crush both of your hearts right now. As for your daughter, she is mine. She came to _me_.”

“You’re lying,” Snow accused, “Emma had everything. She would never ask for comfort in the likes of you.”

There was a hindrance in her eyes as if she was second guessing herself.

“Oh but she did! I turned her away and she crawled right back to me.”

Charming put a hand on Snow’s shoulder and whispered into her ear. Snow shook her head and then nodded.

“There is nothing you could ever persuade me with,” Regina interjected, “The girl stays with me.”

“Regina,” Charming looked at her, “You do realize that you’re making a terrible mistake. We will stop at nothing until Emma is back in our arms.”

“Have I ever told you your hope speeches bore me to tears?” Cruel laughter spilled from her lips as the blonde man scowled. “Save your words; I’ve heard them all before.”

The younger brunette turned her head into the blond’s chest to hide the swelling of tears. One would have thought Snow to put up more of a fight, but it looked as if she hadn’t slept in days, if not longer, which only led to emotional wreckage.

“Then you leave us no other choice, Regina,” Charming stated gravely, “and I swear if you dare lay a finger on her—”

“Oh, Charming… I’ve done _so_ much more.”

With one final snicker, Regina spun around and proceeded towards the exit only to hear the sound of an unsheathed sword. He always had to show off didn’t he? She dared a glance and caught the glimmer of the blade coming towards her before she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

 


	23. Chapter 23

The glowing sun had set upon the horizon drawing down the moon and stars in the evening sky. Looking out the window, Emma stared into the darkness of the forbidden forest. Not even a full day had passed and she was yearning for the comfort of the Queen. Maleficent’s castle kept her locked within the ominous walls, dark and dreary. Even the light of a candle made the shadows crawl. What if Regina never came back? What if this was her plan all along?

She sighed and fell back onto the bed only to find herself staring at the large ceiling. Minutes went by and then an hour, but Emma’s eyes never fell shut. When she forced them to close she grew restless. Her dreams found her in her wakeful state. Clouds of smoke, glowing orbs of wonder, the beating of a heart held in the palm of her hands.

A book would have been a suitable option in this situation, but there was none in her possession. She could go searching for a library; there was bound to be one in this expansive castle. An even more tempting idea came to mind. There were more options than just _reading_ about magic. She rose and made her way into the hall. Candle in her hand, she silently walked down the corridor to the door of what she assumed to be the witch’s.

The door opened with only the sound of air. In the middle of the room was the blonde woman snoring softly. A book sat open on her nightstand, but that was of no interest anymore.

 _Where is it?_ Emma asked herself and after a quick scan she realized the object she was looking for was lying right beside the sleeping witch. The staff. Even in its slumber the crystal orb on the top glowed like a breathing dragon. Curiosity is a dangerous venture, the shadows whispered.

She crept towards the side of the bed as quietly as she possibly could, but when she was nearly in front of the staff she heard a loud noise from the corner. Clamping her hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking, she turned her head to see Mirella, the black Unicorn, staring at her through the darkness. Even then, the witch didn’t move nor did the Unicorn. _I guess you’re more of a spoiled pet than a guard dog,_ she mused as she reached down to grab the staff.

It was cold as ice to the point of almost burning. This is what she came for. Not to steal, just to play with as the witch slept. What harm could it do? Maleficent would never even notice.

She held the staff firmly between her fingers taking in the strange weight of it. Was this wood made from the bark of a forbidden tree? Shrugging, she let the end of the staff hit the floor not aware that the enchanted weapon had a mind of its own.

A fog of black ravens shot from the staff thrusting her into the wall with a loud crash. With the sudden chaos, the blonde witch’s eyes shot open as her hand instinctively reached for her staff, but when she realized it wasn’t there her eyes widened.

“Who dares— _you_! What have you done?” Maleficent rushed over towards the terrified blonde and snatched the staff from the ground. As Emma tried to stand, her back was pushed into the wall by a flash of magic from the staff.

With Emma securely in place, Maleficent looked over her magical possession like a worried mother before glancing over to her pet finding her unharmed.

“Explain yourself, child,” the older blonde sneered.

Emma had lost all control of the situation and was at the mercy of this strange woman. Maleficent’s magic wasn’t like the Regina’s. While the Evil Queen felt taunting and devious, Maleficent was cold and irritating.

“I only wanted to mess around with it,” Emma blurted out like a child.

“ _Mess around?_ Child, this is not a toy. I let you into my fortress out of kindness and you betray me with this? How dare you think that you have a right to steal my things?”

“I wasn’t going to steal it! I was going to return it—”

Maleficent fumed.

“Has Regina taught you _nothing?_ ” A hand gripped the princess’s arm and dragged her forward. Emma’s defense mechanism kicked in, but her motions were lagged and weak. “I should save Regina the effort and lock you away.”

“Please don’t tell her about this,” Emma pleaded, “I didn’t mean any harm…I just…I wanted to know what it was like!”

 “What _what_ was like? To be a thief?”

“I wasn’t going to steal it,” she growled again, “I just wanted to know what magic was like…”

Nails gripped her tighter like dragon claws and yanked her closer. Her eyes narrowed with venomous thoughts, but as the seconds passed by they softened. She let go of the younger woman and took a step away.

 “You have a very strange way of going about your wishes.”

Emma tried to understand what was happening as the pace of the moment declined. Maleficent was softening her posture enough that Emma could relax herself. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her sleep deprived face.

“I don’t feel like dealing with Regina’s furry if she finds out I touched her things. Shall this be our little secret then?”

 

* * *

 

There came the sound of horses from the open window. As they grew louder Emma knew that they were approaching the castle. She almost landed on her face when she threw herself from the chair.

By the time she had packed her things, Regina was in the bottom foyer talking to Maleficent. She couldn’t hear anything substantial, so she could only hope that she hadn’t been ratted out.

“You’re back early,” Emma said with a weak breath and a dorky smile.

“It was a quick encounter,” Regina noted quickly with a curt nod, “Thank you for watching Emma, but we must be getting back to my palace in order to make preparations.”

“Of course,” Maleficent responded and ushered Emma over to them, “time spent was rather…interesting.”

She eyed the young blonde for only a second with a small grin that Regina didn’t catch.

 

* * *

 

            It was in the carriage that the brunette finally made full eye contact with the blonde. The smile she gave her was fragile as if it were meant to be true couldn’t quite be. They looked at one another for what seemed like an hour as if the other had changed in the short duration.

It wasn’t like the Queen to struggle for words, yet she found herself unable to speak what she felt. How could she? Very soon Lucia’s army would be approaching and all she wanted to do was retreat away, taking Emma with her (which was a feat in itself.)

She could have avoided war. She could have had her peace, but that would have meant giving up this strange woman who had captivated her.

“The coming days aren’t going to be easy,” she finally said, avoiding emerald eyes.

She couldn’t bear to look at them and find what may lie within. Emma didn’t have to ask what she meant, for she could see it in the Queen’s face. It was too late to turn back. War would soon be approaching. The impending bloodshed would be in her name.


	24. Chapter 24

_“I've woken now to find myself_  
in the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you   
(away from this place I have made)”

_– Evanescence_

“I’m really doing this,” Regina confessed to her reflection, “I’m going to war over Snow White’s daughter.”

Magic kept her young, but she could see within her brown eyes the stubborn years gone by. She might not have been happy, but there was little disorder in Obscuria currently which made her job as Queen a little less stressful. How would things be a month from now?

“Obsessions lead to disgrace, Your Majesty,” Sydney’s voice said as if from thin air. His image appeared in place of the Queen’s reflection. Regina narrowed her eyes.

“I beg your pardon?”

“This obsession with the girl, hasn’t it gone on long enough?”

“When did you get the authority to give me advice?”

“Am I not your advisor?” Regina sighed realizing he did have a point; nevertheless, she didn’t deem it appropriate for the genie to affair with her personal matters. “Why don’t you just let the girl go? Give them what they want. Is war really what you want?”

“She has a name, Sydney.”

His mouth upturned on a corner and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“That’s beside the matter, My Queen.”

“Snow took away everything from me, so I’m taking away their precious daughter.”

She spoke the words with meaning, yet they both knew she was holding onto Emma reasons beyond vengeance.

“Don’t you see what she is doing to you? She is your destruction!”

The genie’s face was of concern. He could see the weakness within her, the slow decline of furry and though this may have once been a good thing he had grown used to the authoritative woman. It was anger that made her powerful and this princess was unravelling her. It was as obvious as an erupting volcano; the Evil Queen was falling for the Princess of Lucia. His attempts to persuade her to into calling out this manipulative plan of Lucia were futile.

“She is _their_ destruction,” she argued, “Their own creation will be their downfall and I will watch them suffer as I corrupt the very thing they love the most.”

“You would have done so already if that is what you wanted.”

Regina’s face was flushing red with irritation and she opened her mouth to scold the mirrored image, but a loud knock on her door displaced such actions.

“Come in,” she ordered.

When the door opened, it was Graham. He was holding a large scroll in one hand. It dawned on her that she had made plans with him to discuss battle tactics that evening. She dismissed Sydney from the mirror and followed Graham into the hall.

“I’m sorry for the delay,” Regina said as they made their way to the other side of the palace.

“Quite alright,” he paused, “Emma is quite a bookworm.”

“How do you mean?”

“I saw her headed towards the library again.”

“She is full of surprises. As long as she stays out of trouble she can spend her days engrossed in that room for all I care.”

They turn down a hall and entered into the War Chamber which was a decorated room with a giant round table in the center. Dust upon the wood revealed how long it had been since anyone had entered the room. The smell of burning dust filled the room when Regina lit the fireplace.

Graham laid out the parchment to reveal a well-drawn map of Obscuria. He reached into his pocket and pulled out various colored pawns.

“Scouts have been set up along here,” a red piece was set on the Obscurian-Lucian Border, “here, and along the river.”

“Very good,” Regina commented with a nod, “Has there been any suspicious sightings?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure it won’t be long.”

They broke out into a long conversation that lasted close to an hour. It would be up to Graham to pass the information onto Red since she would be in charge of the werewolves.

“Regina,” Graham looked directly at her as he placed his palms on the table, “Is Emma worth the fight?”

“I will not force the child back into the walls of Lucia if she does not wish it.”

He scratched his beard.

“But what is to gain? Won’t you just grow bored of her?”

Graham had once been the Queen’s fixation as had Red. Everyone knew that their time would come and thought it may be that Emma would end up on the good side after Regina grew tired, it was still inevitable.

No one knew what went on inside Regina’s mind. They didn’t know that what she felt for Emma was different than all the rest. It wasn’t merely lust.

“Graham,” she tapped her nails on the table, “I know you mean well, but my personal affairs are not your concern.”

“I understand that, Your Majesty, but your personal matters are affecting the entire kingdom. What will you tell your people? That you have gone to war in the name of one woman?”

 “I’ve done it before haven’t I?” she sneered.

 He looked at her questioningly.

“And how did that turn out?”

Her black nails dug into the wood. Sometimes she wished she didn’t need Graham, but the truth of the matter was that he did his job beyond average. With or without his heart, he was a man with honor and integrity. Watching the Hunter assemble the maps, she dismissed the meeting and headed towards the library.

 

* * *

 

It always caught her by surprise to see the tough, hot-headed woman curled up in the chair with a book. Golden curls covered her shoulders and behind a fallen strand, her brow was furrowed in interest. As Regina silently walked forward she caught a glance at the book title, _Aspects of the Arcane._

Not even phased the slightest by the Queen’s presence, Emma glanced up and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Good afternoon,” Regina replied, “I see you’re still fixated on the same subject.”

“Can I ask a hypothetical question?”

Regina frowned at the dismissal of her observation, but motioned her to proceed.

“What happens when Light magic combines with Dark?”

“There is no such thing, my dear. They are two separate entities.”

“Okay, I’ll rephrase,” Emma said as she brushed the hair out of her face, “If I were to pick up a magical object such as, let’s say Maleficent’s staff, what would happen?”

“I don’t know why you would find yourself in such a position—”

“It’s hypothetical.”

            Regina sighed and took a seat across from Emma. _You just won’t let it go will you,_ she mused. Unbeknownst to everyone the first night away from the palace, Regina woke in a terrible sweat from a vivid dream in which Emma had summoned the Dark One. The image of Emma’s darkened soul still burned in the back of her mind. Even though the dream wasn’t reoccurring, she couldn’t brush off the disgust in herself for not protecting Emma from the grips of that foul imp.

“Well, first you have to take into account that you are the product of True Love and therefore inherently made of Light. If the two forces are strong enough they can obliterate everything in between. Being your case, the effects wouldn’t be as severe, but the exact outcome is unpredictable. Many magical objects are imbued with a protection spell and unless your powers are stronger, you will not be able to possess it.”

She paused and waited for Emma to take it all in. The blonde closed the book in her lap, her eyes following the intricate designs of the leather. White pearls appeared as she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Magic is confusing.”

“And complicated even for myself,” the Queen brushed off her dress and stood, “Emma I don’t want you dabbling in this any longer.”

The blonde’s eyebrows rose.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous.”

“But—” she frowned like a child.

“I will not teach you dark magic nor should you attempt to yourself.”

Regina should have known better than to talk to Emma as if she were a child. It would only spur the princess into finding other ways. She rose from the chair and marched to the bookshelf.

“Then I’ll find someone else,” she muttered as she pushed the book back in its place with unnecessary force.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”

Emma tried to steer clear of the brunette’s forceful scrutiny. She braced for the counterattack, yet all she found was a conflicting woman struggling between actions.

“You want to know what Dark Magic feels like, Emma?” she asked as she grabbed Emma’s hand. She pressed a thumb into her pale palm and her free hand to the top of golden locks. There was stillness before Emma’s fleshy skin was taken over by black veins.

The blonde’s stomach tightened as her limbs became numb, but her mind burst into life with nightmarish hallucinations. Blood as dark as night, creatures more distorted than time, schizophrenic whispers that would drive the sanest mind mad. She tried to tell Regina to stop, but her lips wouldn’t move. When Regina finally released her from the dreadful bind, it felt as if she had been through the worst hours of her life, but only a few seconds had passed.

“ _That_ is what it feels like, my dear Emma. Is that what you want?”

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but it was the only way to get her point across. Emma spoke nothing. Instead, she fell into Regina and held onto her as if her life would slip away into the murky depths of hallucinations. Her breathing was heavy and eyes were swelling. The brunette didn’t push her away as she would have before. She gave a heavy sigh and brushed her fingers through the younger woman’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Regina whispered, “but I can’t let you slip into the same fate as me. I won’t.”

When Emma finally relaxed she looked up at the Queen. Through her teary eyes she could see the guilt on Regina’s face. Why hadn’t Emma realized before? Regina was trying to protect her.

“Shadows will turn your heart black,” the brunette softly admitted.

“But your heart isn’t black.”

A thin, black eyebrow rose.

“How can you be so certain?”

Emma’s distraught face broke into a smile as she cupped the older woman’s face with cold hands.

“Because a black heart can’t care for anyone but themselves.”

Regina gasped as if the words were physical. She hadn’t had the courage to voice such things aloud, but now that they were thrown into the chaos of things they embraced her with the hurtful truth.

Long, golden curls turned into short brown. Green eyes morphed into blue. _Daniel_. Regina squeezed her eyes shut and pulled away.

 “Regina, what’s wrong?”

The Queen shook her head, not able to meet the others gaze. It would all go away; these ancient feelings could be pushed back into the vault. She didn’t have to see Emma that way. She could continue to deny them so they wouldn’t grow.

 _But it’s already begun,_ Regina thought to herself, _I’ve started this war in the name of Emma._

She could see Emma moving towards her from the corner of her eye. She felt like a fragile teenager again. No one had caught her in such a state before.

“You can tell me,” Emma said as she moved in front of the brunette.

When she took hold of her face she saw the glassy brown eyes; it frightened her. She never thought she would see this side of such a dark woman. Regina shut her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

“I can’t,” she choked out because she truly couldn’t.

Refusing to let go, she waited for the Queen to disappear from her grasps. There was no doubt in Emma’s mind that she was cared for. Who else in their right mind would go to war over her? She didn’t understand. How could she? This woman before her was more complex than she could have ever gathered from reading a book. She didn’t know what else could be said, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her.

 


	25. Chapter 25

_“I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal”

_— Celtic Woman_

Moonlight was pouring between the curtains of the balcony. Rubbing scrawny hands against her sleepy green eyes, the blonde quickly noted that the room’s interior wasn’t her own. It was a pleasant change of scenery especially considering that every carnal affair ended with her tiptoeing down the hall into her own bedroom. However, this time Regina had let her fall asleep without a quarrel. As she noted this, she realized the spot next to her was lukewarm, hinting that her companion had risen not too long ago.

Wrapping the silken sheets around her bare body, she rose from the bed. She paused, taking a moment to recognize the fatigue in her limbs, before quietly creeping towards the balcony. Pulling back the curtains she saw Regina in a delicate, black robe staring outward. The night was lit by sparkling stars and rolling hills. Off in the distance a river curved around the land. All was silent save for their breaths.

“I never wanted to be Queen,” Regina said softly, acknowledging she knew of her company. The blonde inwardly cursed at being caught until she realized what the older woman had said.

“I would have never guessed that in a million years,” Emma replied and walked over to stand beside the brunette. She felt silly standing there with only a sheet, but her awkwardness was of her own mind. Regina’s posture was soft, almost at peace, yet from the words spoken Emma knew there was a racing mind within.

“No one would,” Regina sighed, “I had dreams of being free, of living on a farm and riding horses till dusk. Raising a family. Not the easiest life, but happy one.”

It was an unanticipated confession; when had these dreams vanished? It was hard to believe that Regina never wanted to rule a kingdom, but Emma could actually understand that. She didn’t want to rule either. That was a reason why she ran.

“Why didn’t you?”

The brunette’s face distorted into grief and she looked away. It was the face she had made only a few hours ago in the library.

“Fearful obedience.”

Emma knew she was treading on thin ice once again. Dare she continue? Or simply allow Regina to tell her on her own terms? She reached out and placed her hand on top of the brunette’s garnering a tiny smile from the older woman.

“Emma, I’m sorry for how I have treated you. I cannot fathom after all of this time why you would want to care about me or let alone travel great distances to meet a woman you knew nothing about. After all, I am evil; my heart has been touched by ungodly forces that I should have never unleashed upon you. I still do not understand why you are here, but I have come to believe that you hold no ill intentions. If it is your choice to stay here with me then I will muster all the strength I have to keep you safe. If you wish to go I will not hold you back.”

Their fingers entwined and she turned her head to look at the blonde. Instead of seeing a young, stubborn child she saw a courageous, pure being with a soul as bright as the moon. Emma brought with her a sense of peace which seeped off her skin into the brunette. It opened up a still lake inside of Regina that allowed her to remember who she had been. Memories rippled across the water. All she could do was watch them pass by like drifting clouds, for they were unchangeable.

Daniel was forever gone. The lives taken in vengeance could never be replaced. And in the end Regina gained only sorrow and delirious pleasure through causing others harm. She blamed her mother. She blamed Snow White. Nevertheless, in this stillness, she knew that every action had been her will. Blood would remain on her hands indefinitely like ink on paper.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“The choice is your own.”

“That’s not what I asked, Regina”

“…yes, I would like you to stay.”

Emma smiled and turned her attention to the landscape before them. Was there an army approaching in this silent night to take her away from what she was beginning to think of as home?

Their bodies moved closer together as the wind blew by. They moved like clockwork and faced one another. Emerald orbs stared into amber for the longest of seconds as their hearts sped up rapidly. Butterflies returned when their lips met for a soft kiss.

The sheets began to slip from around the blonde’s body, but when she reached to catch them, Regina stopped her. As soon as they fell, the cool air brushed against her skin like a phantom whisper. Brown eyes gazed upon the shadows and moonlight that fell upon pale flesh.

Regina had never taken the time to appreciate the blonde for what she was. She wasn’t property or a toy. She was a human being. A human being who had willingly chosen to stand at the Queen’s side not out of pleasure, though that was an added benefit, but out of compassion and perhaps curiosity. While it was true that curiosity got her in trouble most of the time, it was something Regina was willing to overlook. 

Slender fingers caressed her neck and traveled south giving attention to the perfectly sized mounds on her chest until she stopped at a fleshy, pink scar right below Emma’s ribs.

“What’s this?” Regina asked with a frown.

The blemish was almost three inches long that grew wider in the center. Why hadn’t she ever noticed it before?

“I fell out of a tree when I was a kid,” Emma replied with a shrug.

“Your parents let their princess climb trees?”

A kind laugh erupted from the younger woman and she tilted her head.

“Hell no, but do you think I ever listened?”

“Of course not.”

Regina saw her shiver as another breeze came along, so she reached down and grabbed the sheet. Wrapping it back around the woman, she stepped towards her bedchambers and offered her hand.

“Come and get dressed, my dear. I have something I wish to show you.”


	26. Chapter 26

The bookshelf slid to the side revealing a shadowy, candle-lit hallway. Emma shivered at the memory of what hid below them in the depths of the palace. Reassuring fingers grasps at Emma’s hand and pulled her along passed the stairs that lead to the dungeon. It looked like there was nowhere else to go until they walked into what seemed like a solid wall, eliciting a very noticeable gasp from the blonde.

            “Concealing spell,” Regina commented.

As her nervousness dwindled, Emma followed the older woman with curiosity rather than obedience, meanwhile running her free hand along the soft silk of a borrowed robe. It smelt of spice and apples.

            They came to an abrupt stop in front of two massive, intricate doors. Instead of pushing them open, she held her hands out and whispered something under her breath. The doors groaned as they slid across the floor, leaving just enough space for them both to enter.

“Do you have a mountain of gold in there or something?” Emma remarked with a laugh, but a distracting echo of thumps prompted stillness, “What is that?”

Regina’s face had grown solemn again. Her hand slipped from the blonde’s as she slipped inside the vault, leaving the decision up to Emma on whether to follow or not. She held her breath and trailed behind.

The first thing that caught her attention was the large wall of boxes where the beating sound seemed to resonate from. A bookshelf was off to the corner holding a collection of large volume of leather bounded books. To the right of the shelf was what looked like a spell crafting table, complete with herbs, potions, and utensils.

“Many of these things were once my mothers,” Regina said as she took a step towards the wall, “In each of these drawers rests the heart of a living human.”

            The blatant truth struck Emma like a swaying pendulum falling from its string. There must have been hundreds of hearts here.

            “How many are there?”

            “I never paused to count,” Regina admitted with a sigh, “it was a game of my mother’s and soon I found myself following in her footsteps. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I suppose.”

            “Regina, I don’t understand. Why have you brought me here?”

            “I want you to realize who I am. I want you to see what I’ve done. As long as their heart is here they cannot die, but they also cannot feel any true emotions. I may call upon them whenever I will at my own leisure.”

            “Have you ever tried tracking them down?”

            “Why would I ever—! No...that, my dear, would be an impossible feat.”

            Emma grew closer to Regina feeling overwhelmed by the beating of magical hearts, but also by the sincerity in her lover’s voice. Regina was trying. She was actually taking down her walls, brick by brick, stone by stone. There was a blossoming light between the tar black mortar, a light not like anything Emma had ever encountered before. Was this the light between the shadows that called her from across the kingdoms? Was this the truth she had been seeking?

            “There are so many things you don’t know about me, Emma,” Regina said softly, “I’ve waged war in the name of someone before. Snow White took a very precious thing from me. Maybe one day I’ll tell you, but even after all these years I have yet to heal from it; Honestly, I don’t think I ever will, but I’m not doing this for revenge. There is a time and place for everything and the time for vengeance is over.”

            There was a stillness of breath between them. A wavering ocean arose from the depths teetering between truth and lies.

            “…you didn’t want this war,” the blonde whispered to herself, but it was loud enough. Regina’s hand grabbed hold of the younger woman’s and they turned to face one another.

            “What I want is your happiness, but Snow and Charming will never allow that with me. The times have changed; Lucia has declared war on Obscuria. If it wasn’t you that I was fighting for, I might have given them what they wanted, but your freedom is more important than what’s left of my life. No child should ever grow up in shackles regardless of intentions. Lucia’s army will be fighting for a cause they can hardly comprehend, for it is more complicated than they could imagine, but sometimes bloodshed is needed for people to open their eyes. And that is what I want. I promise you have no intentions in harming your parents; I know you wouldn’t want that. All I want is for them to understand.”

_“I had dreams of being free, of living on a farm and riding horses till dusk. Raising a family. Not the easiest life, but happy one.”_

_“Why didn’t you?”_

_“Fearful obedience.”_

Regina wasn’t simply fighting for this young woman’s freedom. This was redemption, a reclaiming of her own past that she could never fight on her own. Emma’s words had been true; maybe they weren’t so different after all.

“Regina,” the blonde said, “Let me fight alongside you.”

The brunette’s mind burst into images of the princess covered in colors of war. She visibly grimaced behind shut eyes. This child knew nothing of war. Nothing of the grief it could leave on the soul. Emma saw the tension in her face and continued to speak.

“Let me claim my freedom, show them that I’m not an ignorant princess. I wasn’t meant for tailored dresses and a powdered face. If my parents see me fighting alongside you then maybe they’ll call off the war.”

Regina could only sigh.

“There is no way out of this, my sweet Emma. Decisions have been made and now we must fight. If you wish to be a part of the combat, I will allow you to do so, for I know that you will never take no for an answer, but not until you are fully prepared.” She opened her eyes and gently took hold of the pale woman’s chin. “I would rather you not be on the battlefield, but if that is where your heart lies…”

Her breath was knocked out of her as Emma flung herself at Regina, arms encasing her in a long, child-like embrace. She kissed the older woman fiercely before pulling away just long enough to say thank you.  Emma had almost voiced a feeling inside of her chest, but she their lips met in time to distract her. There was a stirring inside her, something she never felt before, but it was far too soon to voice what it may be. She would find out later. For now, they had this moment. This one, peaceful moment before hell broke loose.

            This was the calm before the storm, Emma thought. This might be the only time that they could have together before the ravens took flight in the crimson dawn to claim their fallen warriors. It didn’t feel like war, but chaos was approaching over the hills, rising up over the horizon. War hadn’t been her intentions, but there was no turning back. The princess had made her decision to stay here with the Evil Queen. Somehow they both knew that destruction was the only way to start anew. From the ashes they would rise to meet the stars.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**One Month Later**

“Ow!” Emma yelped as a wooden sword slapped against her bicep, leaving a sharp sting. The faux swords may have been only wood, but they sure as hell could leave a bruise. She glared at the huntsman who looked at her without emotion, shrugging indifferently.

“You need to be more aware, princess,” Graham said as he took a step back from the blonde, getting in position for their next dance with wooden sticks, “You can’t just be on the offensive. You have to anticipate your opponent’s next move, constantly analyzing them.”

Graham had been assigned duty of training Emma. They had been at it for two weeks now, but today the atmosphere between them seemed rough with a sharp edge. At first the huntsman had been acknowledging her surprising skill for being a princess of pacifists, but now he was treating her as if she were a stick in the mud. He was pointing out each and every flaw: she was focusing too much on strength; she was too hot headed, impulsively attacking. While his words may have had some truth, they were getting stale. She could tell by this point he was saying them only to mock her.

“You know Regina won’t like these bruises you’re leaving,” she retorted, ignoring his criticism. The only response was another slash of wood, which she blocked in the nick of time.

Past events of people leaving marks upon the brunette’s lover hadn’t ended well. The reprimands had been enough to warn the majority, but it seemed Graham was oblivious today. Or perhaps he just didn’t care. Bruises were to be expected when you’re hurling sticks at one another.

A sudden blow to the leg left the blonde in a fight against balance and she fell backwards into the dirt with a loud thud. Dust went up in a cloud, entering her mouth and eyes, only aiding in her irritation. She silently cursed, rubbing the area which was now panging.

“Get up.”

He spoke with little regard.

“Have I pissed you off or something?” she growled, glaring up at him, “Or did you just wake up as an asshole today?”

“There’s no time to be acting like a child. You need to be more disciplined,” he responded coldly.

Disciplined? Like an animal being domesticated? He may have meant in their training, but it sure as hell felt like he was referring to other things. Was he annoyed that Emma had free reign over the palace? That she wasn’t being smacked around like the Queen’s previous bedmates? Or maybe that she wasn’t being treated as a prisoner?

“Is this some display of dominance? Are you jealous she’s not giving you the attention you think you deserve?” she asked him with a laugh of disbelief, “I’m sorry you’re not Regina’s plaything anymore, but you don’t have to take it out on me.”

Graham shook his head and merely watched as the blonde rose and dusted herself off.

“Don’t be so arrogant, princess. That ship has long since sailed.”

“Then what? Because obviously there’s some grudge you’re holding against me.”

She knew he didn’t have a heart, but did that automatically make him a douche bag? She remembered what he was like months ago when she had first met him in the forest. He may have been a bit emotionless, but surely he wasn’t this cold to her.

“You really want to know?” he marched towards her until he was in her face. “I think Regina’s decision to start a war in the name of you is outrageous when all she’s going to do is grow tired of you just like everyone else. You’re just a pawn to piss off Snow White. An innocent child for her to corrupt. All she’s doing is poking the flames and very soon it’s going to set ablaze when all of Obscuria crumbles. There is already enough famine and poverty in this land. How is bloodshed going to fix any of that? It’s because of _you_ that the Queen’s priorities have been perverted. It’s because of you that I’m back in this demented palace and not off enjoying what freedom I have. I told Red I wanted nothing to do with you and now here I am. I should have ripped your mother’s heart out when I had the chance.”

The last words hit Emma harder than she was expecting and her cheeks flushed with anger. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment, but then decided that thinking took too much time. Impulsive outrage swelled inside of her and she punched him straight in the face. Hard. He wasn’t expecting it either, as he stumbled back. His hands went to his eye where a gruesome, dark splotch was slowly appearing.

 _A bruise for a bruise,_ Emma thought to herself.

“I should have followed orders and did away with you the moment you stepped back into Obscuria,” he spat, “Maybe then we wouldn’t be spilling blood for a delusion.”

Without any other words, he tossed his sword onto the ground and stomped away, carrying his battered pride with him. Emma had no regret, not even the soreness of her knuckles. Served him right.

* * *

 

“You asked for me?” Emma inquired as she poked her head into the Queen’s washroom. She found the brunette in the midst of dipping her olive skin into steaming water. The sweet aroma of lavender hit her nostril and she breathed in deeply.

Regina only needed to beckon her towards the bath for Emma to get the hint, and she proceeding to slide off her sweaty, soiled clothes. The hot water was soothing for her achy muscles as she sunk in, and she sighed pleasantly.

“I’ve had a long day,” the Queen huffed with a tired voice.

“Do I need to ease you into relaxation?” Emma huskily purred with confidence and was taken aback when the brunette merely laid her head on her shoulder.

“The water will do that. I just want your company.”

A soft smile broke across Emma’s face. She still wasn’t used to the Queen being so soft, but it was a new side she was willing to become familiar with. Regina hadn’t made it a public display to the world, but everyone could tell there was something brewing inside the Evil Queen and this time, it wasn’t a vengeful anger. Neither of them dared to put a name to it yet, and for that they were both thankful; it was better off that way rather than complicating things more than they had to be.

Their relationship was like a river, racing like rapids with boulders and currents one day, all to turn into a peaceful lull on others. They were simply riding it where it took them, unwillingly to look ahead to see if there was a waterfall ready to drown them or a delta spilling out into the depths of an ocean.

Regina shifted in the water after minutes had passed and paused, lifting the blonde’s arm out of the water to reveal a painful memory of her day with the huntsman. It was just a bruise, surely she had received worse wounds from the Queen herself, but she still flinched when slender fingers ran across it.

“Did Graham do this to you?” Regina asked with a small amount of anger building up.

“We were just training.”

“I don’t care. He—”

“Regina, I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t been through worse.”

Emma saw a flash of regretful pain in brown eyes and she reached out, tucking a strand of wet, black hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the brunette’s and soon the older woman forgot about her irritation, soaking up the feeling of warm lips against hers. This feeling of comfort was so foreign to her. Her darker, shallow side had tried to pull her away from this many times before, but she was letting herself fall one brick at a time.

“Besides,” Emma spoke lightly between kisses, “I took care of it myself.”

“How do you mean?”

“Let’s just say your huntsman may have a black eye now.”

 Regina sighed, but it was quickly replaced with an amused chuckle.

“What is everyone going to say when they find out I’m letting the princess beat up my guards?”

“Don’t let them say anything,” Emma replied as her eyes grew dark, “You are the Queen, aren’t you?”

The way she husked the last words sent a chill down the brunette’s spine and she grabbed the blonde by the back of the head, tangling her fingers into golden, wet curls. A tongue dipped between pale lips and teeth nipped at it. It didn’t take long for the older woman to pull the other onto her lap.

 

* * *

 

            The gods only knew what time of night it was as Regina lay awake, staring into the darkness of her room. She turned her head to find the princess sleeping away as if she held no weight on her soul. It must have been nice to have little thoughts to keep one up at night. No haunting visions of the past. No shadows whispering into her ear. Slender fingers reached out and ran themselves through light hair, gentle enough not to wake her.

            This was just another night that sleep eluded the Queen, but tonight it felt as though she was suffocating from prophecies of days to come and days that had past. She moved quietly and slowly out of the bed and adorned a simple shirt and trousers, before slipping out of the room.

            Regina made her way to the stables and made effort not the startle the rest of the horses as she got her black steed ready to ride. She pressed her cheek against the softness of Nyx before hopping up and riding away from the castle.

            She rode fast, the sounds of hooves galloping against the earth as wind rushed against her face. There was always a rush within her every time rode, just as there had been when she was a teenager. She slowed down as she approached the Obscurian forest before sliding off of Nyx. Tying her to a tree, she waved her hand to cast a cloaking spell before proceeding on her own two feet into the depths of the trees.

            Visions of her life plagued her mind. Shadows floated past her eyes and she heard them whisper meaningless words, twisting the very being of her soul. She recalled the words of the young blonde who told her that her heart wasn’t black, but wasn’t it? So many lives had been taken by her own hands. So much blood had spilled for reasons lost to time, or sometimes no reason at all. Was it wrong that she still felt no remorse? Was it cruel to admit she cringed at the thought of giving back all the hearts her and her mother had collected over the years? So much time had been put into this _evil_ personification. Honestly, she was tired; so very tired of it all.

            How could she think of a life away from it when it was all she had ever known? But there had been a time when her heart wasn’t stained. Those memories were ancient, but they still burned as if she was watching Daniel wither away right before her eyes again. How could her heart still be mourning for a boy that would hate her now? He wouldn’t approve of who she had become.

            But her mother? Surely, she would have applauded her brutality. That awful woman may have even tried to show her love, if such a thing were possible. But what did her mother know about love?

Her father had always astounded her, always loving her mother even after he watched countless times as she abused their daughter. Regina wanted to hate that man, but he had always been at her side, trying to coax her out of the darkness.

            His heart was the only one she had ever known to be unconditional. He tried so hard to pull her from that dark embrace, but he had failed with his dying breath.

            “I miss you daddy,” Regina spoke weakly as a single tear slid down her cheek.

What would he tell her now? He would tell her to shed the veil she had over her heart; he would tell her to let the blonde in. And she would argue back that she already had. She would come up with alibis such as letting Emma sleep in the same bed or not murdering her in front of Snow White, but he would look at her and shake his head. Those things were progress, but surely she could do better.

            Emma was a confusing girl. A product of True Love. Why was she falling into the arms of the Evil Queen? Regina still didn’t understand what Emma truly wanted from her. Nor did she understand what she, herself, wanted from the blonde. All she knew was that she was willing to fight for her even if it meant losing Obscuria because as much as she tried not to think about it, her kingdom was in no shape for war. Her selfish ruling had left her with so few soldiers and so much illness.

There was no escape no matter which way you turned. Either the darkness would suffocate you or the light would blind you until all you could see was a bleached version of the truth. Was there any in between? Emma seemed to be that middle, knowing there was more to the story than what met the eye, but she was so eager to delve into the dark arts and that scared Regina more than it should have.

An awareness broke the Evil Queen from her thoughts. She could never have a night in peace.

“What are you doing here, imp?” she scolded without even turning around. She knew the Dark One was there, examining her with curiosity.

“Seeing how you were fairing, my dark queen,” he replied casually, walking over until they could see one another.

“I bet you love watching me squirm,” Regina replied with disdain.

“It’s a pity actually. I worry about you, dearie,” he met her eyes with a soulless look, “Do you think the girl will give you what you want? Do you think her innocence will fill that hole inside your chest? You could have everything and more if you would just give her what she wants.”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“And what is that, dear?”

“Dark magic, of course. Yes, I know about her _ungodly_ obsession. Do you see the opportunity you’re missing? Don’t you wish to see Snow White fall to her knees at the clutches of her own daughter? You have had every opportunity to corrupt that white swan yet you’ve withdrawn. Are you losing your touch, Regina?”

“Stay out of my affairs,” she bitterly snapped, “You have no right to walk in and question my personal choices.”

“But don’t I?” he snickered, “I taught you everything you know. Maybe _I_ could teach the girl a thing or two.”

“Don’t you _dare_!”

The brunette’s nostrils flared. Rumpelstiltskin let out a high pitched squeal as he thrilled himself on his former mentees rage.

“But it would be so fun, dearie! Turning the product of True Love into a haunting—”

“You will _not_ come near her; do you understand me, Rumpel? I _will_ find a way to destroy you if I have to.”

“That would be a sight to see. You’d love to have all my powers wouldn’t you, dearie? Let’s just hope your precious lover won’t come to me first. You know I can’t deny an eager pupil.”

He sung the last sentence, stirring the boiling cauldron.

“She would never. I’ve already warned her of the dangers of venturing into the dark.”

“But does she ever listen?”

Regina’s eyes flashed a darkly hue and a fireball appeared in her hand. By the time she hurled it at him, the Dark One had vanished into the night as if he had never been there.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“I’ve been walking this road of desire,

I’ve been begging for blood on the wall.

I don’t care if I’m playing with fire,

I’m aware that I’m frozen inside.

I have known all along.”

-Within Temptation

 

The crowd that stands before the Evil Queen is grand; even grander is the distinction between peasant and ruler. Their clothes resembled the color of earth. Or was that actual dirt? Emma couldn’t tell from where she stood near the powerful brunette. Regina had assembled the population of Obscuria in order to put at ease the rumors that were flying around like moths to an open flame. Emma wondered if the people in the far back of the crowd could hear her as she spoke, but of course this was Regina. Her voice could carry across the mountain if she so wished it.

Regina confirmed the rumors of the princess’s presence. Emma could feel the eyes of many burning into her as they took in just who she was.

“It is true that Obscuria is to go to war with Lucia. This is not a decision I have made, but a decision I was forced into by the demands of Lucia. They claim I have something they rightfully possess. Yes, the princess is here within my walls, but on her own will. This _false_ accusation is but another reason we can never be fully at peace with Lucia. The princess has _chosen_ to be here and they want to wage a war against _me_ for that? What _right_ have they to claim their daughter’s freewill?” the power in the brunette’s voice sent a tantalizing shiver down the blonde’s spine, “Lucia claims to be about light and love, yet here they stand denying the heart of their child like she’s a possession, an object to own. Those hypocrites will pay for declaring war on this kingdom.”

The Queen paused for a moment to allow the audience to take in what she had said, and then raised her hand for them to silence. Behind her, the huntsman stood off to the side with his arms across his chest eyeing the blonde with derision. His eye was still dark from their encounter. Noticing his stare, Emma met it with a thin smirk only to quickly divert her attention back to the Evil Queen.

“I’m here before you all today,” Regina started again, “to ask for those of you with strength and bravery to pledge your allegiance to me. Fight in my army, become an obsidian soldier, and stand by me. We will shatter their light and plunge them into darkness!”

The intensity of her speech made many of the darker souls in the crowd cheer, raising their fists in the heat of the moment, but off to the side there was a stirring of words. A grizzly man with a long, grey bird pushed through and stood in front of his Queen, before turning to the crowd to address them himself.

“And why should we die for _her_?” it was lost on which _her_ he was referring to, but the brunette’s nostrils flared wildly, “The Queen has left us with nothing but sorrow and despair. Look at our children! They’re famished, skin and bone. And she wants us to put down our lives so that our children can be orphaned? What has she _ever_ given us in return?”

Many eyes widened at this man’s words. Brave he was, but surely a fool to speak out right in front of the Evil Queen.

“How _dare_ you,” the brunette boomed, causing the man to turn around. If fear engulfed him, his eyes remained stoic, “speaking to my people as if you’re anything. A brave soul indeed. But a stupid one.”

She spat the last words as if they were fire on her tongue and lifted her hands. As she did, the ground from beneath the man rose up and engulfed his feet, all the way up to his knees, freezing him in place like a tree. She laughed when his eyes flashed with panic. The entire courtyard grew silent, all eyes on this horrific scene as they all knew how these kinds of affairs ended; she would make an example out of him.

“I could have _demanded_ soldiers,” Regina spoke to him and the crowd, “I could have _taken_ your children to fight for me, but it seems that _you_ have interpreted my kindness as a crack in my shell. You are surely mistaken.”

Brown, caramel eyes were engulfed by a sinister violet; her fingers danced an elegant swirl and from her palm appeared a ball of fire. Pulling her hand back, and setting her aim, she grinned at the thought of this man burning alive before the entire kingdom.

A soft, cool pair of hands touched her wrist.

“Regina,” Emma whispered low enough for the both of them only to hear, “don’t.”

Those two words. That’s all it took as the flaming sphere disappeared. Her eyes became brown once again, but a look of bewilderment took place of the anger. She gazed at her hand, at Emma, and then at the man who was still anchored to the earth.

Regina had never relented to another before, not when it came to someone mocking her power, but the moment those words were spoken, the anger inside of her dissipated as if it were never there.

_What are you doing to me?_

As Regina was still at loss for what to do, let alone say, the blonde turned her attention towards the silent crowd and spoke to them as she had seen her parents do time and time again.

“Those of you who volunteer to join the Queen’s army,” she ignored the perplexed, aghast gaze of the older woman as she spoke, “will be provided with ample nourishment and a place to sleep. Your bravery will stand as a sign that we will not give in to the demands of Lucia. Obscuria is my home. And I will fight to keep it so. We will demand riches and fertile soil from Lucia; I know they have more than enough to go around.”

After she wrapped up her words, she could feel the Evil Queen’s gaze burning a hole into her skull. Before the brunette could reprimand her, one man stepped up from the crowd and kneeled before his Majesty.

“I pledge my allegiance to you, Your Majesty.”

Then another, this time a girl barely old enough to be an adult, stepped up. Followed by another. Then another. Soon there were dozens of villagers pledging their lives for the war that was about to be unleashed.

The Evil Queen couldn’t speak; instead, she turned her back towards them and motioned for the Huntsman to round up the newest militia and take them to the barracks.  

 

* * *

 

            “See my Queen?” the mirrored genie spoke in an I-told-you-so manner, “She wants your kingdom. Did you see the way she spoke to your people?”

            Regina was pacing back and forth in her room, nostrils flaring at his words. There was an aura of darkness dancing around her, making her skin glow with magic. Was Sydney right? Was this entire war just a ruse? Emma’s plan all along?

            “I’m sorry, but the girl is making you feeble, Your Majesty,” the mirror continued, “The entire kingdom saw you have mercy on that traitorous peasant and do you know what that could do? Think about the uprisings once they realize you’ve fallen prey to the beck and call of a princess? She _will_ be your downfall.”

            “Silence!” Regina screamed and saw him flinch as if her words could hurt him.

            She was angry. So angry. She wanted to despise that blonde for tearing off her armor, but there that wasn’t the only anger she felt. The moment the genie’s words had hit her ears she wanted to shatter the mirror into a million pieces. To make him stop. To silence his words against the princess.

            _What? Why?_

            Regina wanted to defend Emma, but why was that? Wasn’t the mirror’s words true? The authoritative power she once reigned with was slipping and that slip was driving her into madness. One part of her wanted to keep letting the bricks fall away, to see what the sun looked like through the high walls that she had built. She couldn’t voice what it was that Emma was doing to her, but she knew she had never felt this way before. At least not in so long. There had never been anyone able to bring her down from her fury; the consequences of doing so would have turned the tables onto _that_ victim instead, but she had stopped in her tracks. One touch. Two words. That’s all it had taken for her to not murder that man. This woman was spurring yet another war, but this time inside of Regina’s mind.

            The circumstances were swaying to and fro; fate was rearing its ugly head again and reminding the Evil Queen that she didn’t have control. And anyone who knows her Majesty would know that she doesn’t like losing control. It was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth and a strange emptiness inside of her that she could only replace with anger. That was all she had ever known.

_“Do you think the girl will give you what you want? Do you think her innocence will fill that hole inside your chest?”_

Sydney broke her thoughtful silence and she glared at him.

“Even if her intentions weren’t ill mannered, what if the she turns against you? What if she finally sees your black heart, for what it is?”

The brunette scoffed.

“Watch your tongue.”

“See? You even see it yourself; you’re growing _weak_ ,” a pain flashed through brown eyes, “Do you really think our army is strong enough with the Dark One aiding Lucia?”

“And what makes you think _he’s_ going to aid them?”

“You know they’ll give him anything he wants in return for their child.”

“Emma is the product of True Love,” she inwardly cringed, “the strongest magic in all the land.”

“But she doesn’t even posses magic. I hope you’re not betting on _hope,_ Regina. That’s not your style. This war can only end in tragedy. You need to stop this madness before you fall.”

“No, _you_ need to stop lecturing me! I am the Queen here. You are nothing more than an infuriating man in a mirror. Now, leave me before I find a way to banish your soul into oblivion.”

            As soon as the blue face vanished there came a knock on her door. Before she could tell the person to go away, it cracked upon to reveal long blonde hair and a worried face.

            “…hey?” she said nervously as if she were about to walk on hot coals which could be argued with the way caramel eyes narrowed.

            “Emma,” Regina greeted flatly.

            “Can we talk?” the blonde asked as the door behind her clicked shut; she walked towards the brunette, slowly.

“Talk? Didn’t you do enough of that today, _princess_?”

Catching the fire on the tip of the Queen’s tongue, Emma scrunched her face up and adopted a frown.

“Look, I know I stepped out of line and I—”

“That’s an understatement.”

            “Regina I’m—”

            “Are you mad?” Regina growled, an envious rage spiking through her as the rage she had prior built back up. Was she angry about not killing the man? Or was she furious about her speaking for her? The latter would have been the most understandable, yet her pride seemed to be more wounded about her weakness. The mask she wore so tightly faltered momentarily, dark eyes closing weakly, until she hid it behind pretense accusations.

            “How dare you speak to my kingdom as if you mean something here,” the brunette scolded.

            “I was just trying to help.”

            “I don’t _need_ your help, princess. I know how to rule my kingdom.”

            “Obviously not when you don’t give a damn about your people.”

            Regina’s eyes widened.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Your people fall to their knees out of _fear_ ; you make them feel inferior because you can choke their breath with the snap of your fingers. Your people need to trust you. To believe that you care a damn about their wellbeing. I gave them hope so that they’d quit thinking their lives are meaningless. I gave them motivation to fight.”

            “… _hope._ I will _not_ entice my people with flowery words and unworthy praise. If you want to preach hope, then turn around and head back to Lucia.”

            “God, woman!” the blonde threw her hands in the air, “is it so wrong to _care_? All you do is sit on that throne of yours; it’s as if the darkness in your soul is seeping into the earth making the dirt lifeless and unfertile.”

            That was an unnecessary remark, one she didn’t actually believe, but she always had this need to feed the flames. Especially the fiery flames that began to dance in the older woman’s eyes; Regina looked ready to combust and burn down everything in her path. How she hadn’t already was a personal revelation she would only come to think about later.

            In the past, Regina would have been clutching the jaw of the harassing woman in front of her, but now she remained fixed. Her legs trembled with a confusing rage of thoughts and emotions. Something was happening inside of Regina; she was changing to some extent and it terrified her. She _knew_ herself until now. Now she was losing control, feeling her urge to express her power grow thin. This woman, this beautiful, infuriating blonde was twisting around her heart and soul.

“You made me weak,” she hissed.

“ _I_ made you weak?” brows raised high towards the blonde’s hairline, “I gave you something worth fighting for.”

Regina snorted bitterly.

“That’s a rather large statement.”

“Is it not true?” she took a step towards the brunette, still weary of the fiery dance in dark eyes, “Stop playing this game of charades, Regina. I know you’re not in this just to spite my mother. As much as I know how much you loathe Snow White, you care about me. Why are you throwing up these walls when you can so easily let me in?”

“I don’t _want_ to let you in.”

Regina cringed as if Emma was wrapping around the queen like a vine. She may have been beautiful but she was suffocating the brunette, slowly snuffing out her brutality and Regina didn’t like it. She was losing control.

“Fine,” Emma sighed in defeat and turned on her feet, pulling out of Regina’s space, “Then don’t.”

What she didn’t realize was that her Majesty wasn’t done yet. _That_ was still one thing Regina could control. No one left her without dismissal. Fingers did a swift dance and the princess was frozen in her place.

 “You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Emma huffed out in frustration, “Are we not past this bullshit, _Your Highness_.”

“No, you will not walk away from me.”

Pulling her power back into her limbs, Regina marched over until she was facing the blonde.

“Let me go,” Emma demanded without any ounce of fear, as if she had a sway in the other woman’s actions.

“When I’m done.”

They glared at one another for a long moment. Green orbs were burning with rage now. She didn’t like the loss of her limbs; it made her feel completely powerless. What fueled her anger even more was that Regina _knew_ this. They had played this game long enough to know how to push each other’s buttons.

 “So now I’m your prisoner again?”

“Be quiet,” Regina snapped, she was greeted with an even angrier brows furrowing.

A sudden sensation swept through Emma like a jolt of electricity. Her limbs were tingling. She pushed at the hidden forces that kept her limbs in place and suddenly something just…snapped. A wave swept over the blonde and she stumbled forward, her body in her own control again. From behind there was gasp.

“Are you losing your grip, Your Majesty,” Emma chuckled shakily, surprised herself at what just happened, but eager to take the high ground at this turn of events.

“How did you—?” Regina gazed at her hand in disbelief. How was it possible for someone to break free of her magic? That had never happened before.

 _What if…is she really weakening my magic?_ She donned a look of panic and balled her fists.

 “This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” she accused the blonde who was sitting there smirking to herself, still in a confident daze, “You wanted to find a way to get inside and defuse the Evil Queen?”

Emma sobered up and gave her a ludicrous stare.

“What are you talking about?”

“This is _madness_! How could I ever think that I could trust you? Am I really that much of a fool?”

The brunette threw her head back, laughing at the irony running through her mind.

_Fate begs to see me suffer endlessly._

“Regina, stop.”

Emerald eyes fixed on the warm glow that was beginning to grow in the Evil Queen’s palm.

“No.”

It was as if something slipped and the walls around Regina exploded from the inside out. Beyond the wreckage was the soul of the Evil Queen, dark as night, realizing that her power was at stake. The small glowing orb turned into a fiery swirl of fire as her lips pursed.

“Regina, what are you doing?”

The blonde held her hands up defensively, feeling for a moment nervous at the thought of being on the end of the fire’s trajectory.

“I shouldn’t have ever trusted you.”

The flaming hand reared itself back, but the look of hatred on Regina’s face turned to that of astonishment suddenly as a beam of white light pulsed from the blonde’s pale hands like waves. When it hit her, it sent her flying backwards into her mirror, the bits shattering into tiny shards all around.

            The atmosphere of the room changed instantly and Emma went running over towards the woman. Groaning, Regina grabbed the back of her head in pain.

“Regina!” Emma gasped, “Oh God, I don’t know what happened. Let me see your—” Emma reached forward towards a cut in the sleeve of her dress and pulled it back to reveal crimson. A piece of the mirror had swept across her flesh like it was a razor. “You’re bleeding.”

            “You used magic…” Regina whispered, brown eyes wide.

            “I…what? How is that possible?”

            Emma tore a piece of fabric from her shirt, and tried to ignore the afterglow tingling of that magical burst. The brunette hissed as the blonde wrapped the cloth around her wound to stop the bleeding.

            “I don’t know. You shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

            There was a needed pause as reality fell back down to their level.

            “You were going to kill me,” Emma accused lowly.

            “…I wasn’t.”

            “You were about to set me on fire, Regina.”

            “I don’t know what came over me. I wasn’t actually going to do it.”

            The blonde raised an eyebrow high, but didn’t comment on it further. Maybe they should have been concerned about the extent that had gotten to, but the big elephant in the room was the fact that Emma just produced magic somehow. _That’s_ how Emma was able to break free. It had nothing to do with Regina losing her magic, but it did make her shudder when she took into account that Emma’s magic must have been exceedingly potent to do that.

            “You’re still think I’m here to deceive you, Regina? I have no will to rule your kingdom; I ran away from home for good reasons. I’m sorry that I approached your people, but can we please let this go? I think we’ve done enough damage.”

            “ _We_?” Regina rolled her eyes with a scoff as if her actions hadn’t been the one to provoke this situation, “I believe you’re the one who threw me into a mirror, Emma.”

            “I’m sorry,” Emma extended her hand and helped the brunette to her feet, “It wasn’t my intention. To be fair, you _did_ have a fireball aimed at me.”

            “Yes, I know,” she said quickly to swat away the words. She had overreacted; it was a flaw of Regina’s that usually led to swift, impulsive reactions, “What’s important is figuring out if you can control that magic of yours. If you’ve had magic all of this time, why is it just now showing?”

            “…You threatened my life?” Emma shrugged with a half jokingly grin.

            “And what about all the other times?”

            “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me, before, but that, Your Majesty, was a bit terrifying.”

            Regina chuckled softly as she cleaned up the mess on the floor with a wave of her hand.

            “So fire is what you’re afraid of? I should have fed you to the flames then when you came here first.”

            “You’d still have a pissed off Lucia.”

            “I suppose you’re right.”

            Emma scratched her head and examined her hands, but they looked as normal as they had ever been. Magic? She had read about it endlessly, but the fact she could actually _possess_ it was another thing. She shook them, willing something to happen, but there was nothing.

            “You’re going to have to practice if you want to actually do something useful. Unless you want to rely on life threatening occurrences.”

            “Will you teach me then?”

            Rumpelstiltskin’s words echoed through Regina’s mind from the other night.

_“Let’s just hope your precious lover won’t come to me first. You know I can’t deny an eager pupil.”_

The fear of Emma being so careless caused her to worry if she might _actually_ reach out for someone to teach her. Someone dark. Someone like Rumpelstiltskin.

“Yes.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide and she smiled brightly like a moron causing Regina to roll her own eyes.

“But no dark magic. Not even the slightest. Are we clear? I will teach you the basics and that is it.”

Walking away, the brunette rummaged through a collection of bottles until she pulled out one and poured it on her cut. Emma meandered over to the bed and sat upon the edge, letting out an awkward sigh. What the hell just happened?

“Deal.”


	29. Chapter 29

“With earth and water, air and fire,  
By blade and bowl and circle round,  
We come to you with our desire:  
Let all that is hidden now be found!”

  * J. Tucker



 

            The sound of thumping echoed throughout Regina’s secret vault. It was faint, but loud enough for Emma to feel that her heart was participating in an orchestral performance. She was trying to train herself not to focus on it.  As an alternative, she attempted to switch her fixation on the words spilling out of the brunette’s mouth. A slender finger pointed to a picture of a flower in a leather-bounded book.

            “Are you even listening?”

            “Yes?”

Emma straightened up her slouched position on the chair.

            “This flower, what is it called?”

            “Um…a daffodil?”

            The young woman shrugged with a wince of a smile.

            “Does that _look_ like a daffodil, Emma? Have my words gone in one ear only to spill out the other side?”

            She could _feel_ the energy emanating from the older woman and it definitely was not a pleasant one. The waters were to too deep for her to wade into today.

            “Look, I’m sorry. I just went into a daze. You’re uh… _this_ is really mind-numbing.”

            Or maybe she could just dive straight in and drown.

Regina’s nostrils flared and she rubbed her temples. It was a wonder how the princess could spend hours in a library, but the moment someone started _speaking_ she lost interest.

            “I thought you wanted to learn magic?”

            “I _do_ , I just don’t see how this has much relevance. It’s a flower for crying out loud.”

            Regina growled under her breath before replying.

            “A flower that might save your life _princess._ Had you been on this planet the last ten minutes you would know that this _daffodil,_ as you called it, is a honeythimble. Paired with the right ingredients and patience, you can make a healing salve or potion.”

            “Why can’t you just teach me how to heal? That’s magic right?”

            The brunette shook her head and sighed. This magic coaching was more irritating than she could have imagined. Was she like this when Rumpelstiltskin taught her?

            “Your restorative magic will be much different than mine; magic is unique per user and to add to that, your magic is by default Light, being the child of True Love. We pull from two different wells and that barrier cannot be cross. The Dark Arts cannot conjure healing energies; therefore, we must funnel energy from another life force. So _can_ you use _your_ magic to heal? Sure, if you study and learn how to, but do _I_ know how to teach you? No.”

            The sudden slam of the book made Emma jump. Had her fingers been any closer, they would have been a goner. The brunette murmured something about trying a new approach and placed the book back on the shelf before she opened up a cabinet full of jars, bowls, and other strange items.

            “This,” she placed a decent sized granite bowl in front of the blonde along with a small, stone club, “is a mortar and pestle. I’m going to set out some herbs and I want you to grind them up. I know you won’t, but try and pay attention to what the labels say before you go crazy.”

            Three different jars were set on the table. The first one contained dried up yellow petals and read honeythimble. The second one looked like someone had pulled a random, flimsy root out of the dirt while the other looked to be been some kind of dehydrated fungus. They read runewort and Anyaver respectively.

She did as she was told and opened up each jar, adding the amounts that Regina instructed. The smell was strange at first, but over time, it became peculiarly pleasant. When there was nothing but powder in the bowl, the blonde grinned. At least she could do something right.

            “Now, in cases where you don’t have much time, this would be sufficient enough. The powder can be sprinkled on a wound or mixed with water and consumed, but for a stronger and more stable effect you’ll want to use this.”

            Brought to Emma’s attention was a spherical, glass apparatus with a long downward pointed neck coming from the top. She placed the glass in a ring stand that had a candle underneath it.

            “This is a retort. Add a bit of water to the vessel,” she pulled out the corkscrew on the side of the glass and did the steps as she spoke, satisfied with herself as the blonde gawked, “then sprinkle the powder into it with this spoon.”

            Regina did each step with such swiftness that it could have been called art. Emma had never seen her look so at home, so at peace with herself. The brunette plucked up the corkscrew and sealed the round glass. A small vial was placed underneath the end of the open neck.

            Unbeknownst to the princess, this was how the Queen relaxed and forgot about the world. Late at night when thoughts kept her awake, or she found time, she would venture into her vault to create concoctions. It was her way of centering herself. A personal meditation. Over the years, she had perfected her very own creations that would sell like hot cakes if she ever wanted to market them. Rumpelstiltskin would be proud, but there was a reason she kept them in her vault. The Dark One, especially, could get greedy when someone had such masterful brews akin to his own; perhaps even better.

            Slender fingers moved as if flicking away a fly, and a small flame erupted from the candle. It took a good minute before the heat began to make its presence to the substance within the vessel.

            “So,” Emma started, “this is nature disguising itself as magic?”

            “A clever way to look at it, my dear.”

            Their eyes met and Regina offered her a calm smile. Her brown eyes were bright with life, stealing away a lifetime’s worth of air from the blonde’s lungs. A pale hand reached out, thoughtlessly, and grazed against the other’s.

            It had been six months since she had run away from Lucia. Now, it felt as if it were a whole other lifetime ago. Here, with a woman everyone else called the Evil Queen, she felt as if she had found her place. It may have seemed odd to an outsider looking in to watch the daughter of True Love entangle herself with the Queen of Darkness, but none of that mattered; she was finally here as if it had always been her destiny to call Obscuria her home.

As painful as the beginning was, she fulfilled her intentions; to understand the Evil Queen. She did not know all, but she was well aware that the accusations thrown onto this woman were skewed by biases from both sides. She had seen the essence of the Evil Queen, had nearly been roasted, but looking at the brunette now, she couldn’t imagine it to be true. This woman was simply Regina; someone who had been beaten and battered by the past with a dangerous darkness to show for it.

And that’s where the mystery stirred within her again. Regina’s past. The woman kept everything locked deep within the walls of her personal fortress; there had only ever been glimpses of her past. She wanted to have a family and be a mother. She had an awful mother and a loving father. Did Emma really know anything else about this Regina’s past?

            The sound of water boiling pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked over to watch golden steam rise inside of the glass. It condensed and entered into the narrow neck. What dripped out of it into the vial was only a fraction of what it had been.

            “Is that it?” the blonde asked in disbelief, grabbing the golden liquid.

            Regina didn’t respond immediately; instead she trained her eyes on Emma’s and plucked the vial from her fingers, sealing it.

            “Less is sometimes more,” Regina told Emma “what you have now is a highly concentrated healing tonic. Give me your hand.”

            “What? Why?”

            Regina grabbed her free hand without answering and proceeded to pull out a small dagger. Before Emma could break from the grip, her finger felt a prick.

            “What the _fuck_ , Regina!” she yelped at the sting and watched a small bead of crimson form on her pad.

            “Oh, please,” the older woman scoffed, rolling her eyes, “I know you can take more than that.”

            A blush creeped up the pale one’s neck.

            “You could have still warned me.”

            “I asked for your hand.”

            “Um, more like you _demanded_ it _.”_

She opened the small bottle back up and drew out a small amount of liquid with a dropper. Then she held it over the crimson and squeezed. When the tiny bead of gold hit the skin, a tingling sensation spread through her finger and suddenly the blood went clear and dissipated, leaving nothing behind.

 “I wanted you show you a _hands on_ approach since it seems you can’t focus otherwise.”

            “Ha ha…” Emma drawled, rolling her eyes and they drifted into silence.

            It was about time to call a close to their magic session, as Regina had many duties to attend to, but instead of cleaning everything on the table, they simply sat there waiting for the other to do something.

            “So…” Emma started, “How much longer do we have until the war actually…I dunno, becomes a war?”

            “Given what my scouts have told me, I’d say about two weeks. I have my best dark druids reconstituting the forest barrier. The Obscurian Forest shall shroud them in confusion and torment for a good while. Delay their travels by at least a few days.”

            Emma narrowed her eyes in thought, wondering what exactly that meant. Could this forest fight back? She recalled a passage she had read from a book about druids. They possessed earthly powers that could manipulate nature itself, but _dark_ druids? She had felt the dreary energy of the forest the moment she had entered Obscuria. She remembered the way the trees curled, the thorny vines that begged for blood sacrifice, and the deathly look of the bark as if it had taken on a life after death. Had the trees and everything else around it been enchanted by these more sinister druids?

            “Are you nervous?” Regina asked her as she noted the blonde’s silence.

            “No…”

            “Your eyes tell otherwise, my dear.”

            “Will you tell me something?”

            “Perhaps?”

            “Will you tell me what actually happened between you and my mother.”

            “…Emma,” the older woman warned, her face growing darker.

            “Please? Isn’t it about time I knew? I could _die_ out there, Regina,” those last words stabbed Regina in the chest harder than she was expecting and she gasped internally; “Don’t you think it’s fair I know the truth?”

            “You’re not going to die.”

            Regina attempted to redirect the conversation.

            “Please? What else do you want from me? My heart?”

            She saw the way the older woman’s lip twitched at her remark, but it faded away into a sigh. Emma saw a glimpse of a fragile soul. She held her breath as the mask visibly slid back onto Regina’s face.


	30. Chapter 30

_“If you want the very truth_  
 _I’ll lay it down before you;_  
 _Everybody’s got a story._  
 _If you want the very truth_  
 _It’s here before your eyes:_  
 _Every witch was someone’s princess_  
 _In some other once upon a time.”_  
\- S.J. Tucker

The brunette's face twisted in agony of flooding emotions before it focused in on one. Her eyes narrowed vehemently and Emma bit down on her lip, clenching her teeth, and waited for the death blow.

"I knew your mother as a child," Regina admitted with a weak voice, throwing Emma off guard. That had not been what the princess was expecting.

"Wait? Really?" Emma's eyebrows creased, "no one has ever mentioned that little detail." The blonde's jaw closed when the older woman gave her a look.

"Are you going to let me tell the story, princess?"

Brown eyes narrowed in on the blonde, as she tried to bask in her anger rather than be swept away by past memories. If she latched onto her decades old rage she could hide behind that mask of the Evil Queen as she had done for so long.

Emma's dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap and nodded, mumbling an apology. When she looked back up she could tell that Regina was conflicted.

Regina was searching the depths of her mind for a way to word a story she hadn't spoken aloud in years. She hadn't wanted to ever voice it again, but within the walls of her vault with only Emma, she felt safe. The anger within her simmered slower.

"When I was a teenager I was…," Regina took a breath, "madly in love with our stable boy, Daniel. He was the sweetest, kindest boy but I did everything in my power to keep it from my mother. She didn't believe in love. 'Love is weakness' she would always say. We had this special spot that we would meet at, far from anyone's gaze. One day there was a little girl who had gotten stuck on a runaway horse and she was screaming for her life. So, what did I do? I jumped on my own horse and chased her down, saving her life."

Her dark eyes refused to meet Emma's as they trained themselves on the stoned wall behind the blonde. The blonde continued in her silence as her mind produced images of the brunette as an innocent, kind hearted teenager. What kind of smile did she wear? Because surely it hadn't been veiled over with the mask of an evil queen. Not yet at least. Worry struck Emma deep in the heart. What could have possibly gone so wrong with this story? What kind of event could spur such a lifelong, vengeful hatred?

"Come to find out," Regina scoffed, "It was the King's daughter, Snow White that I had saved."

"The King as in King Leopold, my grandfather?" Emma said.

"Yes, dear. It so happened that your grandfather was looking for a replacement wife. Snow was so fond of me that he asked for my hand in marriage. I didn't want to accept. He was old enough to be my father! However, my oh so spiteful mother accepted on my behalf."

Emma's mouth hung open. Her parents would have never done something like that even when if were trying to fling every prince in the land at her.

"I ran to find Daniel as soon as I could," Regina continued, "to tell him what had happened. I asked him to marry me right on the spot. We could run away together. I wanted nothing more than Daniel. He was the light in my darkness that my mother trapped me in. I didn't want power. I didn't want to be queen…"

She trailed off and held a hand to her mouth. She turned her head before the younger woman could spot the glistening beads building up in her eyes.

"…What happened to him?" Emma asked cautiously. When the brunette was reluctant to continue, pale fingers lightly touched the older woman's hand that was resting on the table. She wasn't sure if this was too invasive, but it felt like the right thing to do. A small touch could do wonders. Regina's own fingers fidgeted under the touch as amber eyes flickered over to meet emerald.

Emma inwardly gasped at how bright the brunette's glossy eyes were. How could someone look so beautiful in pain? They were full of so much agony that all Emma wanted to do was reach out and cup the woman's cheeks in her hands and kiss the pain away.

"Your mother," Regina replied flatly, "She found me and Daniel together in the stables and freaked out. She couldn't possibly understand how I didn't love her father. I chased after her out of fear she would tell the King and my mother and made her promise not to tell anyone. I confided in Snow. I put my faith in her. I made her promise to keep this from my mother because she would never understand."

The hand under the blonde's balled up into a tight fist.

"She broke her promise, didn't she?"

"The words spilled out of that brat like a waterfall," Regina sneered, "She told Mother everything. Needless to say, my mother caught me and Daniel just as we were about to leave the stables. We were going to start our life together, someplace far away. But there she was. My heart panicked when she met us at the door. She twisted everything; she made me believe that she was going to let me be happy and have a life with Daniel. She tricked me…For a moment I truly thought she accepted my love for Daniel. I truly thought she cared about my happiness. I remember her opening her arms to embrace him, and suddenly my mother was holding his heart in her hand. I remember…everything…I remember like it was yesterday…watching…watching his life disappear right before my eyes as she crushed his heart to dust. She only ever cared for me when I did what she deemed was acceptable. She only cared about power."

This was the breaking point. A pathetic sob escaped red lips. Her hands went to her face as she tried to hide the salty beads trickling down her cheeks.

"and love…" Regina choked out, "love was always weakness."

The dots connected in Emma's mind. It was all finally making sense to her. How could someone not become cold and dark after something like that? She wanted to pull Regina against her, but she was terrified of the crumbled walls magically rebuilding themselves. When their eyes met again, Emma instantly became aware of the swirling shades of purple in what should have been brown eyes.

"I don't know who I hate more," Regina said numbly, "Your mother or my mother. Look at me. Look at what I've become. I wasn't born this way. Evil is never born; it's always created and I am proof of that. But you want to know the truth, Emma? I'm tired. I am truly tired. This soulless demeanor has drained me of hope. Of faith. If you could see the real me without magic you'd realize how old and withered I actually am."

"I would still love you either way." The words slipped out faster than Emma could catch them and her eyes went just as wide as the brunette's. They had voiced their care for one another, but that particular word had never been uttered between them even though it had been dangling over them for months. "I…I mean I'd still want to be here with you. Your magic doesn't define you."

"Doesn't it?" Regina's words faltered as if she was still wrapping her mind around Emma's slipup, "It made me the Evil Queen. I was weak and gave into the darkness. There is a reason I've tried so hard to keep you from the Dark Arts. I don't want you turning into me. I don't want you to lose the love for life."

"It's not too late, you know, Your Majesty."

"What do you mean?"

"Evil is only a label. You are so much more than that, my Queen," stepping into her courage, Emma took Regina's hand in her own, "You can't keep hiding behind that façade anymore; at least not from me because I see you, Regina. I see you for who you really are. I see a human who has been battered and bruised by the world. I see a beautiful soul trapped in her past."

"…Emma."

"I mean it, Regina." Emma stood from her seat and moved so that she was towering over the brunette, the height granting her dominance for the moment. "You can still enjoy life. You don't have to carry on alone."

"I'm better off alone," Regina feigned like a stubborn child unwilling to accept help.

"You're going to war over me."

"You wanted your freedom."

"You wanted me."

The brunette visible gulped. Feeling unnerved by the exquisite young woman towering over her, she swiftly rose to her feet and extinguished the space between them.

"You're right," Regina admitted with a whisper and pressed her lips against the blonde's.


	31. Chapter 31

There was a change in Regina; a change that affected her inside and out. However, this wasn’t anything new to those who had been close to her. They had noticed a transformation, whether good or bad depended on who you asked.

Emma’s presence had become so familiar that Regina didn’t even notice the sound of the door quietly opening and shutting on the other end of her bedchambers. The brunette was sitting in front of her vanity, her gown already replaced by a long silk tunic. She was unaware of the younger woman who was now leaning against the wall, studying her with a curious gaze.

Reaching up, Regina played with a clip until dark locks fell loose, cascading around her shoulders gently.  Her face was void of makeup, for she had felt an irritating desire to wipe it off the moment her royal duties had come to a close this evening. These war preparations were draining her, but she was doing everything in her power to not display it to the world.

A sadness swept over Regina as she forced herself to stare into her own amber gaze. The stare was gentle, but as she sat there in silence she could feel her nervousness over the war twisting her gut in every direction. She had never felt like this before.

In all of her years ruling Obscuria, this is not where Regina would have seen herself. Her frailness felt wrong; she hadn’t relinquished control of herself in decades. The darkness that once embraced her now felt like a thick sludge wearing her down. The sadness she felt was odd and twisted, for it was a mourning over a powerful woman that she once was, but a woman who she wished to no longer be.

            Finally shifting her sights, she gasped inaudibly in surprise when her eyes landed on emerald gems of her visitor. Regina’s worries faded as Emma held the gaze through the mirror. The older woman wondered how she had never taken the princess for herself the moment she laid eyes on her in the carriage so many years ago.

            The Queen had tired of so many people. All the companions she had bedded. All of the countless victims she had tortured just because she had gotten bored with them. These people, even those who had become close like Red, were only there to fill that gaping void. She only wanted them close to use them. They had been only an asset.

            But Emma? Regina didn’t wish to possess the princess, no not anymore at least. Instead, she wanted her by her side. Emma made her feel stronger even amidst her weaknesses. The older woman shivered at the thought of how much she had changed because of this one irritating…stubborn…baffling woman.

Who was she now?

_You’re just Regina,_ Emma would tell her, but was she?

Everyone else would always know her as the Evil Queen. How could she be anything more or less? She couldn’t come back from the wreckage she caused… All the lives she had destroyed could never be brought back.

But was there a silver lining? Could Emma be the way to redemption? Her thoughts felt silly and solemn at the same time and it made her head hurt. Could someone with a soul so dark truly change?

Even if she could make her kingdom whole again, even if she could gain their trust, did she want that? Was it really her heart’s desire to continue ruling until the day she died? It had never been her desire to rule; that had always been her mother’s.

            Regardless, she needed this reigning power still. She couldn’t surrender everything to Lucia. It had nothing to do with pride, but it was indeed selfish. This war was the only way for Emma to remain in her arms. If Regina walked away, Snow and Charming would surely pluck Emma from her like a leaf in the wind.

Emma was right. Regina was going to war for her. In all her selfishness to keep this woman to herself, she was dragging thousands of lives into bloodshed once again.

But was it truly selfish if she was doing it all to protect Emma?

            Halting in her thoughts, the brunette ripped her gaze away from Emma as her heart pounded so fast that she thought it might explode out of terror. These emotions, these thoughts were raw. They were real. And moreover, they were quite fantastical as if she was a teenager again daydreaming about running away into the sunset.

“Regina?” The woman’s voice was soft, but within the silence it sounded like an explosion, “Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine, my dear,” Regina managed to get out as stoically as she could, but a raised eyebrow from her companion let her know it was futile.

“You can’t lie to me,” Emma replied and walked over to the vanity where the older woman sat, “no matter how hard you try.”

Still only keeping eye contact through the mirror, Emma placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulders and gave an affectionate squeeze.

“We leave in three days,” Regina said, not quite changing the subject but shifting it towards the war, “Are you not nervous?”

“Of course I’m nervous, but that’s not what’s really bothering you, is it?”

Regina’s dark eyes narrowed before breaking their stare, cursing her silently. How many more walls could this princess break down?

“I’m worried,” the brunette admitted dejectedly.

“Of what?”

The blonde’s fingers traced swirls along Regina’s exposed shoulder.

“Wars can be…unpredictable.”

Emma laughed softly.

“Are you still worried about me going out on the battlefield, Your Majesty? I assure you I am rather skilled with a sword now. You, Graham, and Red have taught me more than enough, I think, to take care of myself.”

Turning swiftly, Regina rose and faced the blonde. Their noses were only an inch apart and they could feel each other’s breath.

“Emma, I don’t think you realize what is at stake here. You have never taken a life before. I know you think you have the heart of a warrior, princess. You may think you’re ready but that still doesn’t change the fact that you’ve never been to war before.”

“I’ll be okay. I made it all the way to Obscuria on my own. I can take care of myself.”

Giving her a cocky grin, Emma cupped Regina’s face with her hands, but did nothing further.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Well, that’ll be soon enough.”

There was a flash of an emotion across the brunette’s face but Emma couldn’t decipher it.

“Sooner than you think,” Regina said.

Regina’s lips curled into a crooked grin and Emma’s eyes widened, knowing that the Queen was running a devious scheme in her mind’s eye.

“What does that mean?”

The brunette leaned forward and quickly captured the blonde’s lips for a deep kiss, but as their lips moved a cloud of smoke encased them and they disappeared from the room.

The sudden change along with the continuity of their kiss left Emma breathless and dizzy, so it was a shock when she felt hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards towards what she would soon to realize was grass.

“What the fu—?” the blonde screeched and caught herself before her face collided with the ground.

There was the sound of something heavy making contact with the dirt beside her and she looked over to see the gleam of a sword through blades of grass

“Prove to me you can handle yourself in a fight.”

“You have a weird way of saying you care, Your Majesty.”

Brown eyes rolled and she nodded her head.

“Shut up and pick up the sword, _Princess._ ”

Shaking off the jitteriness of the adrenaline, Emma grasped the hilt of the sword and took position across from her opponent.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Your Majesty,” the blonde said and grinned from ear to ear like the smug soul she was.

This is what Regina was worried about. Cockiness could get someone killed. People like Emma thought they were invincible, but did Regina have any right to complain? No, but she was truly worried. The thought of losing Emma was too much. If Emma proved incapable of holding her ground in surprise combat with the Evil Queen, she wouldn’t dare let her step foot among the ranks of soldiers and knights. This wasn’t a game anymore.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, dear,” Regina replied as she made a hand flourish, magic pouring from her fingertips. A purple cloud surrounded her momentarily and when it vanished, her night attire had been replaced by a tight top and trousers. It was an appealing change; not saying Emma didn’t approve of her usual wardrobe, but it was nice to see the brunette in this new light.

The low cut to the brunette’s top revealed more skin than Emma could handle at the moment, so it was no surprise that when Regina started on the attack, Emma’s reaction was slow. The brunette disappeared in a cloud of violet only to reappear behind her. Using her elbow, Regina jarred the blonde in the side sending her flying backwards.

There was a loud thud as Emma hit the ground and she grunted.

“Fuck!”

 It was then that she realized how serious Regina was about this. She inhaled sharply at the pain in her side, but rose up. She ran at the brunette but this time Emma quickly turned to block the clash of the sword when the same maneuver was pulled. She caught a smile on Regina’s face as their eyes locked.

Their swords continued to collide in a fast dance under the starry night as the thin crescent of the moon grinned down at them.

Hoping to spark a bit of panic in her opponent, Regina conjured a red-hot ball of flames from her palm and hurled it towards the blonde. To her pleasant surprise, Emma threw up her sword defensively and waved her freehand across the blade. A shimmering, golden aura wrapped around the edged steel.

They had spent a long afternoon trying to figure out how Emma interacted and manipulated her magical energy. What sparked it? What made is flourish? Magic was hard to teach step by step, for every user had a different bond with the energies. The way every magic user manipulated and controlled energies were different which meant that magic was unique per person. It didn’t help that Regina was also on the far end of the spectrum from Emma, making it all the more difficult to walk her through techniques, but they found a middle ground.

And so, it seemed that the middle ground was a firm foundation, for Emma’s shield worked so well that the fireball deflected off of the golden aura and nearly singed Regina’s hair off. The older woman let out a pleasant laugh.

“You look impressed, My Queen,” Emma purred, that grin slipping right back into place.

“I’m just surprised you actually paid attention.”

Their blades clashed once again.  Silver gleamed off their swords as they fought on and Emma couldn’t help but feel aroused by this entire situation. Never once had she seen Regina swordplay; honestly, she hadn’t even considered the Queen knowing much about it when she was so masterfully skilled with magic.

Watching the finesse in every movement the woman made, Emma felt her face flush red hot, matching the throbbing heat below. Using that frustration, she gathered up all her energy and gripped the hilt of her weapon. Pale arm muscles flexed as she made a heavy sideswipe. The sound of metal clashing rang in their ears as Regina’s own sword went flying through the air, only to land several armlengths away.

Assuming she had gained upper hand, Emma let out an embarrassing shriek as a wall of dancing flames erupted between them, emanating from Regina’s palm.

“That’s unfair!” the blonde argued as she jumped away from the heat and received an amused eyeroll.

“The battleground is full of surprises, my darling Emma.”

 The hint of desire flickered through both of their eyes and they hesitated in their movements. With faces dripping in sweat and their breaths heavy, Regina lost control of her concentration causing the orange light to extinguish.

“So…” Emma trailed off as she sauntered over to the older woman, tossing the sword into the dark, “How did I do?”

Regina only grinned with dark eyes and placed her hands on either side of Emma’s face, their shared gaze speaking a language of their own. The sheer force of red lips colliding with pale ones took Emma’s breath away. Her knees felt dumbly weak as if she had never been touched by this woman before. There was something new about this kiss. Something invigorating and enlivening like never before. Regina would have said the same thing.

The atmosphere changed, even the smell, and when Emma felt the back of her knees hit what felt like the edge of a bed, she opened her eyes to see that Regina had magicked them back into her bedchambers.

The younger woman fell back against the bed, but as she went to crawl upwards towards the headboard and pillows, the brunette pulled her back by the hips with a wicked grin. Emma could have died of pleasure just from the look in those amber eyes.

She wasn’t sure how her hips became naked so quickly, but as Regina lowered herself between pale thighs and kissed her way towards her throbbing core, she couldn’t find a reason to care. A few nips and licks later upon hot skin, Emma was squirming like a fish out of water.

“Regina,” the blonde whimpered, “please.”

The Queen didn’t need anything more; she was more than happy to comply as a wet tongue ran through slick folds once. Twice. Three times. Fingers tangled themselves in dark locks and encouraged the woman below to continue as the room filled with breathy moans.

The blonde was practically delirious with the skillful ministrations. Two fingers slipped easily inside of her as the brunette’s hot mouth moved to suck on her bundle of nerves. It didn’t take long before Emma could feel a tingling sensation starting in her toes. Her fingers dug into the covers below her. She cried out as a wave of uncontrollable pleasure swept over like a roaring tide. Regina didn’t move from below or let alone cease. Instead, she kept on and brought Emma into another round of ecstasy that was so powerful she thought she might faint.

Finally allowing the panting woman to catch her breath, Regina slid up and lightly planted a kiss on her pale lips. There was a silent pause as the brunette took a shaky breath inward.

“I-I love you, Emma,” Regina whispered so low that she thought she may have been able to get away with her careless blunder, but Emma’s eyes flew open almost instantly.

Staring at the woman above her in awe, Emma noticed the glossiness in brown eyes. Regina was scared, but wide open. How could someone be so fragile and so tantalizingly beautiful at the same time? A strand of Regina’s unkempt hair fell over her face and Emma reached out to tuck it behind her ear. She leaned up, took the woman face in her hands, and kissed her fiercely.

“I love you too, Regina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanart was drawn by me to go along with this chaper. If you wish to follow me, I'm femphoenix on Tumblr!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I honestly wanted to cry when I saw how long it had been since I last updated this piece. I have been through one hell of a time lately leaving me with a lot of anxiety and depression. I finally got a job back in February. Just a week ago I moved out of my ex's house into my own place with my best friend and some other roommates and I'm excited about where my life is headed. I'm trying to get my life back on track and I hope you guys are still around to enjoy this story. Also, if any of you are familiar with Patreon I have created two. One is to support me as an artist as a whole (Amethyst Midnight). The second is to support a fantasy novel I've been working on (Nyxalia). Please check them out if you're interested in supporting me! You all are amazing!

The day had finally come. Between a grand stretch of mountains, the army stood in the valley, waiting for the clock to strike. Emma’s silver armor was wrapped around her flesh perfectly, heavily contrasting the charcoaled soldiers behind her. The warhorse she sat on swung its head, its helmet catching the sunlight and beaming it into her eyes. Turning her emerald gaze to her Dark Queen, she spoke to Regina.

“This is it,” Emma said.

“It’s only the beginning,” Regina answered calmly and stroked Nyx’s ebony mane. As the woman straightened her back, her dark locks took flight in the cool wind that was sweeping through the valley. Her obsidian black armor had a glowing red hue, surely enchanted with extra protection.

            Would it be weird for Emma to say she dreamed of this day? It was glorifying to stand tall beside her queen with her very own sword at her side. The Obscurian blacksmith had forged this blade uniquely for her with Damascus steel and shortly after, she enchanted it with her very own light magic giving it a warm glow. It would grant her the ability to shield from any magic, even the Fairy magic that she knew her parents would be bringing.

She wasn’t some princess locked in a tower anymore. She was the Queen’s Knight. The warrior she had always dreamed of, and most importantly, she was Regina’s. She would make her parents see. Make them understand.

Somehow…

A solemn howl echoed from somewhere in the distance, a signal that Red’s pack had spotted the enemy. It wasn’t long before the other army began peaking overtop the hill.

            “Do you see?” Regina pointed to the west. She raised her other hand, giving a signal for the war horn. A steady pound of drums was filling the air and syncing with each and every heartbeat, unifying them into one.

            “That’s…them,” Emma declared flatly, not sure how to feel about facing them head on like this. Would she come face to face with her parents today? It had been so long…

            Her parents’ army was grand even from a distance, but the Obscurian army stood unmoving; Regina had a secret weapon; one that Snow and Charming would never see coming. Emma recalled that the Queen had made some allies along the way to aid in the fight. Aside from the obvious creatures who would do anything to see the Kingdom of Lucia crumble to dust, there was one particular ally Regina had been keen on gaining. An ally who Emma almost caused her to lose, on two separate occasions. Luckily for her, Maleficent turned out to be quite understanding.

            However, Emma had heard nothing of this ally’s plans. She had been to her kingdom. She had walked the halls of that fortress. What army did that woman have? Would it be her magic alone that would aid them in battle? Was she _really_ that strong?

            It wasn’t long before Regina’s tactics began to play through. Dozens of wolves dashed from cover, running at full speed from both sides towards the Lucian army, breaking their flanks. The giant beasts threw several soldiers into the ground, tearing at their limbs with teeth and claws.

            The Obscurian army moved forward from there, taking the rest head on. At first, it was easy for Emma to go riding in on horseback, her sword swinging downward at her foes. The pace was quick and didn’t leave her in close combat. Not too far off, Regina was spewing fire from her hands, crisping all that came near her. Their eyes met and they gave one another a small nod, before they continued onward in their course of destruction.

            The clashing of steel rang through the air, mixing with the cries of battle. Adrenaline was pumping like wildfire through Emma’s veins and it felt as if she were on fire, an invincible, glorifying fire. She charged at a set of men, screaming at the top of her lungs, but her horse’s leg gave out as it was impaled by an arrow and sent her flying through the air, overtop of the soldiers.

            Her armor clattered and broke most of the fall, but pulling herself up was a feat. Panting hard, she pushed through the weight of her armor and stood up again, widening her stance to give her balance.

            Reaching for her sword as a shielded enemy ran towards, her eyes widened in horror when she realized that her sword was not sheathed. In fact, it was lying hopelessly on the cold ground, just out of reach.

            Before she could even make an attempt, the shield nearly bashed into her face but her arms took on the impact; nevertheless, she lost her balance and fell once again. This time when she collided with the ground, she panicked. She wanted to scream for help, but her pride wouldn’t let her. Meanwhile, Regina was surrounded and currently too busy to notice her companion’s predicament.

            Was this it? Was she going to die right now, today, because she had been a clumsy fool? On the inside she was laughing at her odds, but on the outside she was frozen in fear as the man jabbed his blade towards her, threatening to slice her insides open.

            She was going to die.

            This war was going to be all for nothing.

            But right before the sword could find its target, a giant, black wolf leaped into the air and threw the man violently into the dirt. There was a gurgling scream as the wolf’s teeth tore through his neck.

            Emma was on her feet by the time her savior had transformed into human shape. The brunette adorned a mischievous grin, her lips covered in gleaming crimson. There was a bloodthirst in her eyes that struck Emma with wonder.          

“Sorry for the mess,” Red said as she wiped the blood off onto her arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yea,” the blonde answered with a shaky breath and grabbed her sword, “Yea, I’m fine. Red,” they held a look and she grabbed her hand, “thank you.”

There wasn’t time for idle chat as they both sprang back into action again to help Regina, who was being targeted by at least a dozen new soldiers. It made sense for the enemy to take out the strongest opponent with as many people as possible. No one underestimated the Evil Queen, but everyone knew that magic had an end; Regina could only use so much before she was drained.                

            However, once the two women jumped in to give aid, they laid waste to their foes in a matter of minutes. A rumbling sound came from the sky and they looked up to see an approaching thunderstorm. It was an eerie sight to see the foreboding clouds on its way to devouring the glistening sunlight.

            “Great,” the blonde grumbled.

            The storm’s arrival was a beautiful cover that Regina hadn’t expected. As a crackling boom rippled through the sky, no one seemed to notice the looming shadow among the darkening clouds except for Emma, but she played it off as a trick of the eyes.

Regina followed the gaze of the blonde and smirked knowingly. She hadn’t been forthright about every detail of her old friend to the princess. This was the card up the Evil Queen’s sleeve that would surely grant them today’s victory. By the time the enemy saw the winged beast swooping down from the sky, it was too late. Dozens of soldiers were engulfed by blistering flames that erupted suddenly from the dragon’s mouth.

            “…A dragon…?” Emma gasped in surprise.

            “Maleficent to be exact,” Regina corrected her.

            “Maleficent is a dragon!?” the blonde shouted and turned her attention back to the beast who had just made a huge impact crater in the dirt. There were a few new bodies buried in that instant.

            Emma made eye contact and she swore she could see Maleficent smiling through her dragon form. To see such a beast before her was astonishing and to know it was Maleficent was even more intimidating.

To think Emma tried to play with a dragon’s things and get away with it…

            All was well and it seemed as though Fate was going to aid Obscuria in this battle until Maleficent took flight once more. As she opened her mouth to shout down at her prey, it turned into a shriek as something golden pierced her nearly-impenetrable wing. The rate at which the dragon fell was mind boggling. It was as if she had been paralyzed upon impact.

            When the beast crashed into the ground, dirt went flying, and the sky broke into an onslaught of heavy tears. No one, not even the Lucian army, moved. Instead, everyone stared at the panting dragon whose eyes were fading in and out of reality.

            Regina had shouted when the silver soldiers finally directed their weapons towards the now fragile creature lying weak on the ground. Leaping to her aid, the Queen used her anger and hurled a shockwave towards them, sending them flying like ragdolls. By the time she reached her friend, Maleficent had transformed back into her human form.

Chaos broke loose around them. Above their heads, the sky waged its own war, and as the saying “As above, so below” the armies were at each other’s throats once more.

            “I don’t have enough magic,” Regina told Emma as she ran over to help, “Help me get her to safety.”

            They slung the unconscious woman’s arms across their shoulders and headed away from the fight. The weight of the body along with the soggy ground made it hard to retreat fast, their feet slipping in the mix of blood and mud.

The sound around them was deafening. They didn’t have to look back to know that the tides had turned. The Lucian army was pushing back the Obscurian forces. To Hell with Regina’s pride; they were going to be slaughtered.

“Fall back!” Regina shouted as loudly as she could and continued onward, drenched and drained to the bone.

Casualties were a given in any war, but to happen like this so soon?


End file.
